La cura
by Kiryhara
Summary: Cada quien la busca por motivos personales. Destruirla, tomarla, darla, replicarla. El conocimiento de la existencia de la cura pone de cabeza el mundo sobrenatural. Vampiros, lobos, brujas, cazadores, harán todo lo posible por hacerse con ella y cumplir sus propios fines. Encontrar la tumba del brujo que la tiene es meta de todos, pero sólo el logro de uno.
1. La herencia

**¡Saludos! Si, si, lo sé. Es un misterio de la vida de por qué los fanfiker's publicamos y publicamos fic's sin acabar los que ya tenemos previamente empezados y, afortunadamente o lastimosamente (como se quiera ver), yo pertenezco a esa gran cantidad de personas xD tengo muchos fanfic's que debo actualizar pero eme aquí, empezando otro que se suma a lista de deberes :v**

 **Últimamente he estado experimentando géneros, y quería escribir algo supernatural para este fandom porque yolo. Tengo la trama fríamente calculada, no será algo que saldrá espontáneo en el momento en el que me siento a escribir. Esto es una historia Au x3**

 **En este fanfic no hay un protagonista fijo. Todos los bandos serán igualmente importantes para el desarrollo de la trama. Romance...habrá (el romance atrae masas), pero no es lo principal. Los únicos fijos aquí serán mis Shipps forever and ever: OkiKagu, HijiMitsu y el SakaMutsu xD el resto...ya miro con quien me da la gana de emparejarlos si es que siento que hay algún tipo de chispa o conexión entre x personajes en la historia.**

 **Esto salió de una historia real de mi autoría con la cual gané un concurso hace tiempito, por lo que quise hacerle una adaptación y, para que encaje bien, algunos cambios, pero la esencia y trama siguen siendo las mismas. Mi conocimiento de lo supernatural se basa en todos los libros que he leído, y un poquito de las series que he visto (que de alguna forma tienen relación con lo que "supuestamente" es menos ficticio).**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes pueden quedarme OOC, yo no ser perfecta :v si en algún momento he de hacer algún tipo de advertencia por contenido, lo haré en su debido capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes que empleo en esta historia no son de mi propiedad porque es obvio que no estoy nadando en billetes por haberlos creado.**

 **El título chupa, el resumen chupa, pero la trama no (espero xD)**

* * *

 **La herencia.**

.

.

.

No se arrepentía de mucho. Sabía que morir podía ser duro y que dejaba sola en el mundo a su hermana mayor, pero él no tenía miedo de irse. A sus 21 años, Shinpachi Shimura estaba exhalando su último aliento de vida, perdiéndose poco a poco en la oscuridad que amenazaba con devorarlo por completo. Podía escuchar sirenas―quizá pertenecientes a las ambulancia―a lo lejos y los gritos de personas pidiendo ayuda, pues aún tenían fe de ser salvados; aún se aferraban a la vida. Su cuerpo dolía como el infierno. Sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía fracturadas ambas piernas por el auto que lo había aplastado en el accidente y que a causa de la hemorragia masiva perdería más temprano que tarde el conocimiento.

Morir sintiendo aquella agonía no era especialmente la idea que había tenido cuando a él le tocara abandonar el mundo, pero al parecer no se le daba a escoger a las personas como querían fallecer.

Hasta dónde tenía conocimiento, no había sido una mala persona con nadie nunca. Siempre intentó ayudar a los demás en la medida que le hubiese sido posible, por lo que si había algún tipo de juicio luego de pasar el umbral entre la vida y la muerte, él creía merecer ir hacia arriba y no hacia abajo.

Empezaba a respirar con dificultad… ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría? la espera se hacía eterna y agonizante.

A sus oídos, que todavía podían ser usados para la escucha, llegó el sonido de un par de botas chocando contra el pavimento, acercándose cada vez más a él. ¿Es que la unidad de emergencias por fin había llegado y él se salvaría de su destino? Las ramas del árbol que yacía a unos centímetros de su cuerpo mal herido crujieron, dando a entender que alguien se había recostado en el tronco.

―Amigo, te ves terrible ―una voz llegó entonces. Era gruesa, por lo que concluyó que era un hombre. También denotaba matices de pereza en su tono.

¿Qué hacía un tipo caminando por ahí en semejante accidente?

Aunque quisiese preguntarle, no podía hablar dado el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para seguir respirando―¿no se había resignado ya a morir?―, por lo que sólo se quedó allí, permitiéndose hacer recorrido en sus memorias de los últimos acontecimientos en su vida, cuando de repente un recuerdo fugaz le invadió. Aquella voz ya la había oído.

 _Unas horas antes._

―¿Cómo que tenemos una herencia? ―preguntó Shinpachi a su hermana, que ingería sus alimentos del almuerzo.

Ambos acostumbraban a almorzar juntos en el descanso que les daban para medio día en sus respectivos trabajos. Su pequeña familia se componía de sólo ellos dos, por lo que el par de hermanos eran muy unidos. La mayor, Otae, trabajaba en un restaurante como mesera que funcionaba en las noches de bar, mientras que el menor de ellos se ganaba el sueldo como cajero en un supermercado. La vida no era especialmente color rosa, porque no es como si les pagaran en demasía, pero les alcanzaba para lo justo: comida y la paga del alquiler de su apartamento.

Por esa razón, la notica que le acababa de comunicar Otae le había sorprendido. No recordaba tener algún pariente que en su testamento hubiese dicho que les fuese a dejar algo, y sentía verdadera curiosidad por saber qué era.

―Sí ―respondió Otae y procedió a explicar lo que a ella le había dicho Kyuubei ―. Al parecer, teníamos una tía muy, muy lejana de la cual no teníamos conocimiento. Ella murió hace poco y como nunca se casó y no tuvo hijos tampoco, sus pertenencias pasaron a ser nuestras a pesar de ser parientes lejanos.

Y pensar que Shinpachi creía que de su familia no quedaba ni el rastro. ¿Tía lejana? ¿Cómo es que ellos nunca supieron de su existencia hasta ahora?

―¿Y qué cosas nos ha dejado esta tía nuestra?

―Una casa ―dijo ―. Y una muy grande pienso yo, porque hasta hace poco funcionaba como una casa de huéspedes.

El de lentes no se lo podía creer. Esa mañana se había levantado como el pobre Shinpachi Shimura, que no tenía nada, y de un momento a otro pasó a ser el dueño de una casa que muy seguramente producía cantidades de billetes al mes. Se sintió un poco cruel al agradecer que su pariente lejano hubiese fallecido, pero se le pasó en cuanto pensó que si lograban vender esa casa, con el dinero ganado podrían por fin remodelar y reabrir la escuela de la que su padre fue fundador y que ahora estaba dada de baja.

―Y esta casa, ¿dónde está ubicada? ―preguntó después de beber de su jugo.

―Cerca a las montañas. Kyu-chan fue a verla y dijo que parecía ser agradable ―después de observar el reloj para confirmar la hora, Otae prosiguió ―. Lo primero que pensé fue que podríamos venderla, pero en el testamento la tía pide que por favor no nos deshagamos de la casa. Ha sido patrimonio familiar desde hace más de diez generaciones.

―¡¿Diez generaciones?! ―las demás personas en el restaurante miraron al pelinegro, que se excusó por interrumpir sus pacíficos almuerzos ―. ¿Desde hace cuánto fue construida?

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―No se sabe con exactitud, pero dicen que ha estado allí desde hace bastante ―¿El patrimonio familiar era así de viejo? ―. En cualquier caso, tenemos que ir a verla, Shin-chan. ¿Tienes algo más que hacer en tu trabajo esta tarde?

―No, pero en realidad yo…

―Hola, Shinpachi-kun, Otae-san ―la voz femenina les llamó. Ambos mencionados sonrieron ante la recién llegada.

―Soyo-chan, ¿cómo has estado? ―la mayor de los Shimura preguntó.

―Bien, gracias por preguntar ―respondió, devolviéndoles el gesto de la sonrisa ―. Me disculpo si interrumpí algo.

―Hermana, es que había quedado con Soyo para ayudarla a arreglar algunas cosas de su casa.

Ambos se habían conocido desde la escuela y además hubo un tiempo en el que la pelinegra era vecina del par de hermanos, por lo que siempre fueron buenos amigos y estuvieron en contacto. Después de graduados se encontraron en la universidad, aunque estudiando distintas carreras. Ella recién comenzaba medicina y él estudiaba leyes, pero por el descenso económico que sufrió la familia de Shinpachi, él tuvo que abandonarlo y dedicarse de lleno al trabajo, mientras que Soyo continuó con su carrera, pues ella gozaba de una buena posición económica.

―Si estás ocupado no tiene que ser ahora ―la pelinegra dijo ―. Puedo pedirle el favor a Okita-san.

―Soy tu guardaespaldas, no el chico de los mandados ―la voz del hombre sorprendió a Soyo.

―Ah, Okita-san, que gusto verte ―saludó Otae con una sonrisa en su rostro ―. No habrás venido con tu jefe, ¿cierto?

―Kondo-san está ocupado con otras cosas por el momento ―respondió el castaño.

La mujer parecía feliz por la respuesta. Luego miró a las tres personas y una idea se le ocurrió. ―Shin-chan, ¿qué te parece si vamos ahora a esa casa? Soyo-chan sería muy amable de llevarnos y por si las dudad, Okita-san tiene un arma.

No había mucho que argumentarle a aquella mujer. A veces ella daba miedo, por lo que ni Shinpachi ni Soyo estuvieron en contra de la idea. Y si la menor de los Tokugawa iba, Sougo tenía que ir.

En el camino, el de lentes le contó todo a la azabache. Ella les felicitó por su nueva propiedad y les preguntó si tenían planes de pasarse a vivir allí. Otae le dijo que lo estaba pensando, puesto que sería un ahorro económico significativo si dejaban de pagar alquiler.

―Pero deberían tener cuidado ―comentó Soyo ―. Hay animales salvajes en los últimos días merodeando Edo que han asesinado a personas brutalmente, y las montañas no son precisamente seguras.

Okita la miró por el retrovisor con signo aparente de reproche. ―¿Y cómo te has dado cuenta tú de eso? se supone que sólo nos compete a nosotros, los policías.

―No eres especialmente bueno para guardar información confidencial.

Antes de que el castaño replicara y la regañara por meterse en sus cosas, Otae intervino. ―Es raro que hayan este tipo de asesinatos.

―Son sólo animales y la policía ya lo tiene cubierto ―respondió Sougo, casi en automático.

Más sobre aquella conversación no se dijo nada.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos antes de que ellos consiguieran llegar al camino correcto que los llevaría a aquella casa. El sendero de la montaña era irregular y no estaba pavimentado. Si no se tenía cuidado con la velocidad, las personas muy probablemente perderían la vida allí. Unos quince minutos más tarde los cuatro estaban bajando del auto, mirando la casa que tenían en frente.

Como les había indicado Kyuubei, la casa, a simple vista, parecía bastante bonita. Era muy grande y desde fuera se podía observar el terreno extenso que ahora les pertenecía a los Shimura. El diseño de la misma era algo conservador, incluso por sí sólo daba a entender que era una casa que ya tenía tiempo residiendo en aquel lugar. Pero pese a su aspecto un tanto pasado de moda, todas las estructuras que se podían ver por fuera―como el balcón, las paredes y la puerta principal―se apreciaban integras. Y la pintura―blanco con negro―no tenía ni una mísera mancha.

Por dentro no era una historia diferente. Todo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, e incluso el ambiente era acogedor, casi familiar. La casa constaba de tres pisos y un sótano. Cada piso poseía cinco habitaciones amobladas todas, y eso era bastante lógico, pues aquel sitio siempre había funcionado como una especie de hotel. Shinpachi se sentía anonadado, pues aún no creía el hecho de que semejante propiedad ahora le pertenecía a él y a su hermana.

―Es bastante bonita y agradable ―comentó Soyo una vez regresó de mirar el piso tres.

―Si. Ha sido un gran golpe de suerte que nos la hayan dado ―dijo Shinpachi ―. ¿Dónde está Okita-san?

La chica señaló la pequeña cabaña que se visualizaba desde la ventana. ―Está en estos terrenos, por lo que imagino que hará parte de la herencia. ¿Vamos a ver?

El de lentes asintió, saliendo por la puerta que tenía la cocina. Una vez llegaron con el castaño, Shinpachi se dispuso a mirar la pequeña construcción. Si bien la casa parecía estar en óptimas condiciones, la cabaña contaba una historia totalmente diferente. Parecía que se caía poco a poco a causa de los años en los que probablemente estuvo sin uso.

―No se abre ―comunicó Sougo, teniendo entre sus manos el candado que tenía la puerta ―. Es como en una película de terror. Seguro aquí se esconde el fantasma.

Una analogía bastante aceptable si se meditaba el caso.

―¡No digas esas cosas, Okita-san! ―ambos pelinegros dijeron al unísono, ocasionando la risa del oficial de policía, quien comenzó a alejarse de aquella cabaña. Ellos dos lo siguieron en cuanto lo vieron sin intenciones de devolverse.

Shinpachi le dio una última mirada a la curiosa cabaña y se dispuso a continuar tras Soyo y Sougo.

Más tarde, Kyuubei llegó y entonces el tiempo a partir de ahí pasó relativamente rápido. Tanto así que incluso Soyo y Okita tuvieron que abandonarlos luego porque la primera tenía que estudiar para la clase que tendría al día siguiente y el segundo sólo dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver en la estación de policía. Los tres restantes se quedaron por más tiempo en la casa, revisando cada rincón de esta y maravillándose por lo grande que era.

―Pues, no veo por qué no podríamos pasarnos a vivir aquí ―dijo Otae, llamando la atención de su hermano menor y su mejor amiga.

―Ciertamente eso ayudaría con los gastos que ustedes tienen ―comentó Kyuubei ―. No es mala idea, Tae-chan.

Shinpachi no tenía mucho que decir. Estaba bien con cualquier decisión que su hermana mayor tomase.

―Bueno, es hora de volver a nuestro departamento.

―Sí, hermana.

Una vez los tres estuvieron de nuevo en el centro de la ciudad, Otae platicó con la dueña del edificio y le expuso su nueva situación. Ella les había dicho que podrían irse cuando quisieran, siempre y cuando le pagaran el arrendamiento de ese último mes. Parecía injusto y hasta un robo que tuviesen que pagar por un mes en el cual no vivirían allí―pues apenas estaban a la primera semana de abril―, pero era lo que había.

―Shin-chan, ¿hamburguesas para la cena? ―la mayor propuso en cuanto entró en el departamento. Él asintió y entonces pidieron la comida.

Media hora más tarde, Otae se estaba preparando para irse al turno nocturno que le correspondía. Y de repente, mientas veía como la mujer se despedía de él y se encaminaba a la puerta, Shinpachi había recordado lo que Soyo mencionó sobre los animales salvajes asesinos. Francamente no creía que un animal pudiese atacar una persona en el centro de Edo, pero no quiso dejar a Otae sola por esa noche.

―¡Hermana! ―la llamó antes de que ella cerrara la puerta ―. Yo te acompaño hoy.

Como siempre, el bar estaba a reventar de clientes. Shinpachi simplemente se sentó en una de las mesas sin consumir ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica. Entonces, cerca de dónde él estaba, pudo escuchar la voz de alguien preguntando por su hermana.

―Otae Shimura, ¿sabes dónde está? ―no la reconocía de nada. Nunca antes había escuchado ese tono perezoso.

Quiso girarse para ver al hombre pero fue entonces cuando Oryou, una compañera de Otae, se le acercó.

―Shinpachi-kun ―él la miró ―. Hay un tipo que está preguntando por tu hermana.

―¿Quién? ―ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.

―El de los rizos que está allá ―la chica señaló hacia la derecha, pero Shinpachi no pudo observar a nadie ―. Seguro fue al baño.

―Shin-chan ―el mencionado volteó a ver a la mujer con la que tenía lazos sanguíneos ―. Ya que estás aquí, puedes ayudarnos. ¿Sacas la basura, por favor?

No le iba a decir que no a su hermana, evidentemente. Resignado, él se dispuso a ir por las bolsas mal olientes y sacarlas del lugar, directo a los contenedores, pero en cuanto estuvo dispuesto a entrar nuevamente, un extraño sonido le alertó. Era algo parecido a un animal comiendo su cena. Tragó saliva, porque involuntariamente había recordado las palabras de Soyo. ¿Y si era cierto y él sería la desafortunada víctima en aquella ocasión?

Giró su cabeza lentamente en dirección a dónde provenía el sonido: el callejón oscuro. Y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al lúgubre lugar, los abrió desmesuradamente, sintiendo pánico y a la vez asco.

Era un humano, no un animal, evidentemente. Una chica, para ser exactos. Y eso no era lo que le había revuelto los intestinos. Lo que le produjo ganas de vomitar fue ver que la chica comía lo que parecía ser una rata. Él retrocedió pero para su mala suerte, chocó contra el contenedor de metal ocasionando así un estruendoso ruido que hizo que la chica se percatase de su presencia y lo mirase con aquellos ojos rojizos, que poco a poco fueron adquiriendo un color azul cual zafiro.

Ella soltó el cuerpo de animal sin vida y se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que escurría desde su boca hasta su barbilla. La vio dar un paso hacia adelante y Shinpachi no necesitó ninguna alerta más de peligro para salir corriendo de ahí.

Ni siquiera pensó en qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban y, lastimosamente, se pasó la carretera realmente transitada por autos sin tener la previa precaución.

Todo sucedió bastante rápido después de eso. Un carro le atropelló, un camión se había volteado debido al frenazo que tuvo que hacer y un autobús se había chocado con dicho camión, quedando vuelto pedazos. En cuestión de segundos todo había sido un caos, y por su culpa. Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que todavía continuaba vivo pese a estar aplastado bajo un auto.

 _Presente._

Él era. El tipo que estaba buscando a su hermana. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en mitad de tan trágico accidente? Y, aun queriendo girar su cabeza para lograr verlo, no pudo pues ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Todo se volvía negro poco a poco, los sonidos de su alrededor fueron disminuyendo en intensidad y su respiración se volvió más lenta, casi imperceptible.

―A mí no me gusta hacer estas cosas por los riesgos que acarrea, pero no me queda de otra ―escuchó de nuevo la voz, pero estaba mucho más distorsionada, seguramente por la pérdida parcial de su audición.

―Cúralo ya, Gin-chan ―la voz femenina no se la había esperado. ¿Qué clase de locos eran esos? ¿Cómo que curarlo? ¿Qué no veían que estaba más muerto que vivo?

Shinpachi abrió los ojos―ya no sabía de dónde sacaba fuerzas―y lo último que vio antes de cerrarlos nuevamente fue un destello plateado por encima suyo, además del sabor metálico que inundaron sus papilas gustativas.

Y después todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

 **No hay ningún tipo de anuncio parroquial en esta sección. Sólo me queda agradecer si se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comunicar que tal vez mañana publique el nuevo capítulo, pero sólo tal vez, si la pereza no se apodera de mi alma.**

 **Kiry se despide de ustedes.**

 **Paz ^3^**


	2. Y ellos, ¿qué son?

**Kiry cumple. Ella siempre cumple xD si digo mañana, es mañana.**

 **La verdad lo dije porque ya lo tenía escrito y pues me animé a editarlo. Gracias a los que comentaron. Me han animado mucho :3 recién empezando la historia no esperé tener bastantes lectores, pero si que los hubo. Subiré el próximo capítulo cuando pueda. Este fic no tiene día establecido para ser actualizado.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Y ellos, ¿qué son?**

.

.

.

Sus ojos estaban apreciando un milagro en ese momento, pues ya era mucho decir que él estuviese ahí, como si realmente nada hubiese pasado. Shinpachi se sentó en la cama―¿cómo había llegado allí en primer lugar?―y observó los alrededores de su habitación mientras evocaba en su memoria los últimos acontecimientos de los cuales fue testigo. Él había tenido que morir en aquel accidente y sin embargo, ahí estaba en el departamento donde vivía con su hermana. No podía dar crédito a lo que ocurría.

Se miró las manos, se examinó los brazos y se descubrió de la cobija para observar sus piernas, puesto que en aquel accidente habían quedado destrozadas. Las movió y comprobó que tenía perfecta movilidad y reflejos. No había rastro tampoco de ningún tipo de herida en su cuerpo. Parecía como si la noche anterior él hubiese ido a su casa a dormir como si nada.

No entendía. Por más que meditaba la situación y le trataba de dar un sentido lógico; una explicación razonable, no lograba comprenderlo.

¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Los vagos recuerdos de sus supuestos últimos minutos en el mundo se hicieron presentes y con ello, le invadió el pánico. Aquellas dos personas, la chica y el hombre que lo habían ido a ver mientras agonizaba, ¿tendrían que ver con su curación milagrosa? Ciertamente, la fémina le había dicho al llamado "Gin-chan" que lo curase. ¿Aquello podría ser la explicación?

No, no tenía sentido que un humano curara a otro sin necesidad de nada más que… ¿y cómo fue que lo curaron para empezar?

Shinpachi se paró de la cama y efectivamente, estaba en integras condiciones. Se encaminó entonces a la puerta para salir de allí e ir en busca de Otae. La encontró en la cocina, dándole vida a un nuevo ser del que no se tenía conocimiento mientras cantaba la pegajosa canción que estaban sintonizando en el programa de radio.

―Hermana.

La mujer volteó a mirarlo, dándole una sonrisa. ―Shin-chan, hasta que por fin despiertas. Nunca pensé que unos tragos podrían causar esas reacciones en ti. Aunque, viéndolo bien, no eres de los que toma mucho así que es algo normal, supongo.

¿Tragos? ¿Reacciones? ¿A qué demonios se refería la mayor?

―Ehhh, no estoy muy seguro de saber a qué te refieres ―dijo sinceramente ―. Pero quiero saber cómo fue que terminé aquí en la casa.

Otae sacó del horno su nueva creación―no se veía para nada bien y Shinpachi ya estaba llorando internamente por tener que comerse eso―y una vez lo puso sobre el mesón, respondió, sin girarse a mirar a su hermano y echándole los últimos toques a la comida.

―Anoche desapareciste después de que te pedí el favor de que sacaras la basura ―comenzó. Él no desapareció. Sólo se asustó como un niño pequeño al ver a una chica comerse una rata y salió corriendo para salvaguardar su vida ―. Me preocupé después de media hora de no verte, pero entonces un amigo tuyo llegó conmigo y me dijo que la chica que le acompañaba te había traído a casa porque te desmayaste luego de tomar un par de gotas de alcohol.

―¿Amigo? ―él no tenía muchos amigos realmente. Takachin y Soyo eran lo más parecido que tenía a eso, puesto que los conocía de años. De ahí en más, nadie. Así que no sabía muy bien de quién demonios se trataba ese "amigo" suyo.

―Sí ―volvió a hablar Otae ―. Aunque la verdad, parece ser mucho mayor que tú. Incluso que yo.

Eso no le gustaba nada. La mujer tomó la bandeja tras decir esas palabras y se encaminó a la sala del departamento, siendo seguida por Shinpachi, y entonces el terror volvió a invadirlo y la escena del callejón volvió a su mente en cuanto vio la figura femenina sentada en el sofá. Esos ojos azules no los olvidaría tan fácilmente. La chica, de cabello bermellón largo, lo miró sin realmente sentirse cohibida por el hecho de que él supiese que ella comía ratas.

―¡Shinpachi, que bueno que estés despierto! ―el mencionado giró su cabeza para por fin mirar el hombre al que le pertenecía la voz que había escuchado antes de perder el conocimiento en el accidente.

No parecía realmente tan viejo, pero si mayor que todos los que estaban presentes en ese lugar. Tampoco parecía ser un mal tipo, incluso casi le creyó las palabras de alivio que le dedicó segundos antes. Con sus ojos rojizos parecía querer comunicarle que le siguiera el juego o habrían consecuencias―o tal vez sólo era la psiquis suya que estaba dañada y ser paranoico era algo natural en esos casos―.

―Ehhh, gracias ―trató de no sonar forzado para no alertar a Otae, pues parecía alegre sirviéndoles la materia oscura al par de invitados.

―Kagura-chan y Gin-san quisieron quedarse para el desayuno. Espero que no te importe, Shin-chan. Después de todo, son tus amigos ―le comunicó Otae, a lo que él sólo hizo una mueca que pretendía ser pasada por sonrisa.

Una vez todos tuvieron plato en mano, se dispusieron a ingerir la comida. La situación era por mucho la más extraña que Shinpachi hubiese podido vivir en su vida. Con ese par de ojos rojizos y azules mirándolo no podía parecer y actuar normal. Era como si ambos le gritaran: _"Un movimiento en falso, y estás muerto"_. ¿Qué si eran asesinos profesionales? aunque eso no explicaba la razón del gusto peculiar de la nombrada Kagura por consumir animales que por lo general causaban asco a la comunidad. El silencio fue repentinamente roto por Otae, que comenzó a hacerle preguntas al par de desconocidos. El que más respondía era el hombre, por lo que Shinpachi pudo ver que tenía un Magíster en la mentira.

Las preguntas eran del tipo inofensivo. Cómo conocían a Shinpachi, de dónde venían, por qué él nunca los había mencionado; cosas por ese estilo que la chica y el hombre supieron sobrellevar, mientras que el de lentes estuvo todo el rato en silencio.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, la puerta de la entrada al apartamento sonó y la mayor de los Shimura se dispuso a ir y abrirla, revelando entonces a Kyuubei, la cual saludó cortésmente a los invitados―y preguntó disimuladamente a Otae de dónde carajo habían salido ellos dos―y después a Shinpachi.

Cuando vio las intenciones de Otae de abandonar la casa, el de lentes interrumpió.

―¿A dónde vas? ―eran hermano, ¿no? ella tenía que sospechar que algo andaba mal.

―Kyu-chan y yo iremos por los papeles de propiedad de la casa para que tú y yo los firmemos ―respondió, con una sonrisa en el rostro ―. Atiende a tus amigos. Nos vemos más tarde, Shin-chan ―y ella cerró la puerta.

Ay, no.

Shinpachi los miró y ellos ya lo estaban mirando.

―Bueno… ―dijo y se echó a correr con la intención de alcanzar la puerta y salir de allí lo más pronto posible, pero el picaporte fue tomado por la mano de la bermellón que se le plantó en frente antes de que él hiciera cualquier otra cosa.

¿Cómo había logrado llegar más rápido que él?

―Gin-chan, este se va orinar en los pantalones si no le explicamos nada ―le dijo Kagura al hombre que se había tumbado en el sofá ―. ¡Gin-chan!

―Ya, ya ―el peliplata se había vuelto a sentar con pocas ganas ―. Siéntate, Shinpachi. No te haremos daño.

¿Cómo era que ellos sabían su nombre? ¿Cómo era que estaban allí en primer lugar?

El pelinegro obedeció y se sentó nuevamente en la silla frente al sofá. Algo le decía que aquel tipo no le mentía respecto al hecho de no hacerle daño. Kagura simplemente se recostó contra la puerta, teniendo los brazos cruzados.

―Primero, quiero aclarar que odio comer ratas ―dijo la chica ―Pero no tengo más opciones y tenía mucha hambre ayer.

―Me… ¡¿Me quieren explicar qué demonios está pasando?! ―gritó, desesperado. Ya no quería seguir estando en la ignorancia.

―Venga, no te alteres ―el mayor dijo después de un bostezo ―. Te lo diremos todo desde el principio.

 _Gintoki Sakata, el grande, apuesto e inigualable había bajado por fin del vehículo que lo había traído a él y a su empleada, Kagura, hacia Edo._

―Oe, tú no eres grande y tampoco inigualable y para que yo sea tu empleada primero me tienes que pagar ―interrumpió Kagura el relato ―La cosa fue así.

 _Kagura, la belleza exótica por fin había puesto los pies en la tierra luego de un viaje agotador junto con su apestoso y piojoso esclavo, Gintoki. Todos parecían admirarla mientras ella caminaba por las calles transitadas de Edo, y no los culpaba porque, modestia aparte, era hermosa._

―Sí, la chica hermosa que come ratas ―un tenedor se incrustó en la mejilla de Gintoki ―. ¡Hey!

Shinpachi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la acción de la bermellón, pero lo que más le pareció extraño―e incluso escalofriante―fue la forma tan despreocupada en la que el peliplata se quitaba en cubierto de la cara, importándole poco o nada el hecho de que estaba sangrando, y tampoco parecía quejarse de dolor.

―¡Ya dije que no me gusta ese menú!

―¡Pues entonces aprende a…!

―¿Estás bien? ―interrumpió Shinpachi la pelea infantil, más porque estaba inquieto con el hecho de ver sangrar al hombre mayor.

Gintoki movió la mano derecha, restándole importancia. ―No te preocupes, no es nada ―Shinpachi asintió, intentando creérselo ―. Entonces, ayer llegamos a Edo después de haber estado ausentes por un largo tiempo.

.

.

 _―Gin-chan, ¿por qué vinimos aquí? ―preguntó Kagura curiosa. Caminaban realmente sin un rumbo fijo, pues hasta dónde tenía entendido, Gintoki no tenía a dónde ir allí en Edo y ella menos._

 _―La vieja de la casa al fin murió, y si queremos entrar ahí de nuevo debemos encontrar a los nuevos dueños._

 _Kagura no entendía muy bien, pero sin embargo asintió. ―Eso te pasa por meterte con dos hermanas a la vez._

 _―¡No sabía que eran hermanas! además, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que por venganza venderían la casa para que yo no pudiese volver a entrar? ―El hombre hizo una mueca recordando malas experiencias ―. Intenté establecer un tipo de relación en ese tiempo con la nueva dueña pero nunca quiso invitarme a pasar, y quedé desterrado de mi propia casa._

 _La bermellón negó con la cabeza. ―¿Y entonces cuál es el plan?_

 _―Conocer a los nuevos dueños, hacernos sus amigos y que me dejen entrar en la casa. Ese es el plan._

 _―¿Qué hay tan importante ahí que no puede esperar?_

 _―Lo verás cuando sea el momento ―respondió, sin saciar la curiosidad de la chica ―. Por lo pronto, vamos a hablar con el aquelarre de las brujas._

 _Ambos entraron a un bar, esquivando el viejo que había sido tirado en dirección a la entrada para ser sacado del resiento. Al parecer, se había emborrachado mucho y estaba haciendo un alboroto. La mujer gato se acercó y lo pateó más fuerte, logrando sacarlo por fin._

 _―¡Y si no va a pagar, pues por aquí no vuelva! ―y entonces se giró para ver a los recién llegados ―. Y otro que no paga asoma las narices. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sakata-san?_

 _―Gata ladrona, ¿En dónde está la vieja?_

 _―Ex-ladrona ―corrigió, molesta ―. Otose-san no está y no me dijo cuándo volvería._

 _El peliplata suspiró cansado ―. Cuando la veas entonces dile que vine, y que volveré._

 _―¿Vas a pagarle por fin?_

 _―Algo mucho mejor._

 _Entonces salieron del lugar, sentándose luego en la banca de un parque cercano. Hacía bastante tiempo que Kagura no visitaba Edo. Se sentía de cierta forma nostálgico y sabía que Gintoki, aunque no lo mostrara, también lo sentía. Pero todo tenía un por qué, incluso la razón de ellos haber vuelto. Encontrar lo que sea que estuviese en esa casa era el primer paso. Luego, con algo de suerte, hallarían lo que buscaban y por lo que se habían unido. Aunque Kagura no sabía para qué era que Gintoki la buscaba, pero mientras ella cumpliera su objetivo de salvar a su Clan, no le importaba mucho las razones del peliplata._

 _―¡Gin-san! ―los dos voltearon a ver al hombre que había saludado con ánimo al otro._

 _―¿Madao sigue vivo? ―preguntó Kagura, sorprendida de ver a Hasegawa Taizo frente a ellos._

 _―¡¿Y es que esperabas que estuviera muerto?! ―dijo el nombrado, alterado ―Yo no soy como ustedes. Los años para mí si pasan._

 _Y entonces Gintoki tuvo una idea. Quizá ese tipo podría ahorrarle bastante trabajo de búsqueda. ―Madao, justo el hombre que necesitaba._

 _―¿En serio? ―el hombre se rascó la cabeza ―. ¿Para qué?_

 _―Hechizo de localización. Sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿no?_

 _―Gin-san, no me gusta practicar la…_

 _―¿Recuerdas las chicas del cabaret? sería una lástima si se enteraran de dónde vives ―Gintoki sonrió maliciosamente ―Y que sigues vivo._

 _Chantajear estaba mal, al igual que la manipulación, pero carajo, a él se le daba muy bien. Y si tenía que emplearlo para conseguir su propósito, pues lo hacía. Un ser bueno en todo el sentido de la palabra no era. Estaba podrido hasta la médula._

 _―Qué asco dan los hombres ―dijo Kagura para sí misma._

 _―¿Tienes alguna pertenencia de la persona a la quieres encontrar? ―preguntó Hasegawa. No le convenía que aquellas mujeres se les ocurriera por venir en venganza contra él._

 _―No ―el de la permanente se tocó el mentón con el dedo índice, haciendo gesto pensativo ―. Tengo el apellido. ¿Te sirve?_

 _―¿Sabes cuántas personas tienen el mismo apellido aquí? ―Kagura preguntó, mirándolo como el idiota que era._

 _Él se encogió de hombros. ―Es eso o nada._

 _―¿Cuál es el apellido?_

 _―Shimura._

 _Para la suerte de ellos, no hubo muchos resultados de personas con el apellido Shimura en todo Edo. Cinco nombres fueron anotados en la mano de Kagura, y gracias a la magia del hombre con gafas de sol, sabían el lugar en donde residían y trabajaban. Sólo era cuestión de llegar y preguntar por ellos. En la ejecución de aquella tarea se les fue toda la tarde, y ninguna de las personas a las que habían visitado eran los afortunados herederos a la casa. Ya se sentían agotados y para colmo, con hambre para cuando el atardecer cayó._

 _―Sólo nos quedan dos ―el estómago de la bermellón interrumpió el discurso del peliplata ―. Vamos al bar en donde trabaja esta mujer y si no es, iremos a comer algo entonces._

 _―Más que hambre, tengo sed ―tener a Kagura con sed no era bueno y aconsejable._

 _―Sí, igual yo, pero ya estamos cerca del lugar._

 _Efectivamente, no faltaba mucho para que ellos llegaran a la zona colorida de Edo y encontrarse con el dichoso bar. Gintoki tomó la mano de Kagura―la que tenía escritos los nombres―y leyó el siguiente, el cual no estaba tachado con una línea a lo largo del nombre._

 _Otae Shimura._

 _―Tengo sed ―repitió Kagura con frustración._

 _Gintoki la llevó lejos de la multitud antes de que ella saltara a devorar a una persona―cosa que no era para nada conveniente―y la sacó del establecimiento._

 _―En el callejón ―le enseñó el lugar lúgubre ―. Mata un animal y bebe de él. Yo iré a preguntar por la chica Shimura ―Kagura asintió y se separaron._

 _El lugar estaba a reventar. Tanto así que se hacía un poco difícil poder caminar por ahí libremente. Una vez estuvo cerca de la barra, localizó a una mesera y la interceptó con el fin de preguntar por la mujer._

 _La castaña de cabello corto elevó su cabeza para mirarlo. ―¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?_

 _―Otae Shimura, ¿sabes dónde está?_

 _―En este momento, no ―respondió ―. Pero puedo preguntarle a su hermano que está allí sentado._

 _Gintoki giró la cabeza para ver al chico de cabello negro y lentes que se encontraba sentado solo en una de las mesas._

 _―Sí, gracias ―y entonces, al girar su cuerpo para acercarse nuevamente a la barra, pues un trago o dos no estaban de más, se chocó contra un tipo de su misma altura ―. Ah, mi culpa. Lo siento ―dijo._

 _―No pasa nada ―respondió el tipo de cabello negro que al alzar la mano derecha, logró congelar a Gintoki en su lugar. Más él no se percató del hecho y siguió su camino ―¿Dónde demonios se metió nuestro jefe? esto es increíble. Venir aquí por una mujer ―fue lo último que escuchó._

 _El peliplata tragó saliva. Ese estigma en el dorso de la mano lo distinguiría a millas de distancia._

 _Cazadores._

 _―Mierda ―masculló ―Kagura._

 _El peliplata corrió a la salida y se encaminó al callejón, más cuando estuvo por voltear a la esquina, vio con el chico de hace un rato―que si no recordaba mal era el hermano de Otae Shimura―salió corriendo despavorido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Tan asustado iba que ni siquiera lo vio._

 _―¡Gin-chan, atrápalo! ―ah, el fantasma era Kagura. ¿Qué esa mocosa no sabía sobre la discreción? ―¡Me vio!_

 _Él suspiró y empezó a correr, siendo seguido luego por la bermellón._

 _._

 _._

―Y el resto es historia ―terminó.

Shinpachi lo miró fijamente. Su cara no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión. ¿En verdad esperaban que él se comiera todo ese cuento? Aunque debía darles crédito. Era una historia entretenida. ―Si ya terminaron de tomarme el pelo, ¿me quieren explicar por qué estaban en ese accidente? ¿Cómo es que ahora yo estoy bien?

―No es mentira ―dijo Kagura ―. Las cosas sobrenaturales existen. Y tú estás bien gracias a eso.

―¿C-cómo?

―Te di a beber de mi sangre y eso te curó. Te sacamos de ahí en cuanto vimos que respirabas más o menos normal. Y para no levantar sospechas con tu hermana le dijimos lo del desmayo por el alcohol.

Si Shinpachi abría su mente, cada cosa que Gintoki le contó encajaba perfectamente bien con todo. Cada pieza era hecha para el rompecabezas. ¿El sabor metálico que había sentido antes de perder el conocimiento entonces era la sangre de él y no la propia? Si creía en esa historia, entonces todo tendría sentido, a pesar de desafiar la lógica misma. Además, también estaba el hecho de que la supuesta herida que Gintoki debía tener en la mejilla por culpa del tenedor que Kagura le había tirado no estaba. El pelinegro había sido testigo de la sangre que brotó, pero ahora no había rastro de nada.

Eso sin duda era razón suficiente para que él creyese en lo que le había contado.

Había escuchado en la historia sobre el brujo que los ayudó a encontrar a su hermana y a él. También sobre un cazador―¿de qué? él no lo sabía―pero en ningún momento escuchó qué demonios eran ellos; pues estaba más que claro que simples humanos como él, no.

Pero, tenía su sospecha. Totalmente descabellada, pero a ese punto ya nada le sonaba increíble y raro.

―¿Qué…qué son ustedes? ―preguntó finalmente.

Kagura miró a Gintoki y él asintió. ―Vampiros ―respondió.


	3. La noche del cazador

**¡Buenas! ¿La vida los trata bien? a mí no :v estuve en el hospital (como paciente) el día de mi cumpleaños, jaja. Lo bueno es que allí me animé a adaptar este capítulo, y aquí se los traigo. Tomen asiento, pónganse cómodos y espero que disfruten :3**

* * *

 **La noche del cazador.**

.

.

.

Uno, dos, tres tiros y ninguno dio en el blanco. Tomó aire hasta su máxima capacidad, lo retuvo y luego lo exhaló lentamente por la boca, intentado calmarse. Ya llevaba tiempo haciendo ese tipo de entrenamiento; había pasado todo tipo de pruebas pero dar el tiro en el blanco le era simplemente imposible. O bueno, no imposible, pero sí difícil. Después de tres intentos más que dieron como resultado un fracaso total, soltó el arma que tenía en la mano y tomó entonces la estaca. Si bien con aquel objeto el fin era el mismo―dar en blanco―se le facilitaba mucho más conseguir hacerlo con la estaca que con el arma. Un minuto de concentración total y tiró el objeto, el cual se incrustó limpiamente en la figura que estaba dibujada en la pared a la altura del pecho izquierdo, dónde debía estar el corazón. Si esa figura hubiese sido un vampiro real, Sagaru Yamazaki lo habría matado.

―Eso fue genial ―sonrió al recibir la felicitación por parte de Tetsunosuke Sasaki, su compañero en ese momento ―. Yo no he podido ni con el arma, ni con la estaca.

―Es difícil lograr hacerlo, Sasaki-san ―dijo ―. Supongo que con el tiempo mejoraremos.

―Eso espero. Me gustaría salir a cazar en noche de luna llena alguna vez.

La noche de luna llena para los cazadores era como la fiesta soñada para cualquier quinceañera. Los licántropos aparecían, los vampiros se descontrolaban, las brujas hacían rituales, y ellos los mataban a todos, dado que estarían incumpliendo con el tratado. La función del cazador era mantener el orden correcto y natural, además de castigar a aquellos que incumplieran con lo pactado en el tratado de convivencia. Era la misma función que ejercían siendo policías, pues hacían respetar la ley y atrapaban a aquellos que la incumplían. En ambos lados, sobrenatural o no, ellos eran la autoridad.

Saberse el tratado como tomando agua para Yamazaki, y en general para cualquier cazador, era de suma importancia. Las brujas no deben practicar magia negra―y por ende, hacer rituales con sacrificios humanos―, los vampiros no deben matar humanos y los lobos, como en la luna llena es la única vez que se vuelven peligrosos para todas las especies, tienen el deber de encadenarse durante su metamorfosis. A base de eso es que se ha mantenido la paz entre las especies. Sin embargo, siempre hay rebeldes que osan a desafiar las reglas y entonces los cazadores hacen lo que mejor saben hacer: cazan.

Y la caza se ejecuta según la especie. El fuego mata a la bruja, la estaca en el corazón al vampiro―aunque había otras formas, pero la más convencional era esa―y la bala de plata en el mismo lugar al lobo. Pero, era difícil, especialmente para dar muerte a los dos últimos. El grado de dificultad para matar a un vampiro se media en tiempo; entre más años tenía el vampiro, más duro de matar era. Y para el lobo dependía de si este era Alfa, Beta u Omega, siendo el primero prácticamente imposible de asesinar. Yamazaki sólo tenía conocimiento de una persona que había podido matar a un Alfa, y esa persona era ahora el Vicecomandante de la policía, Toushiro Hijikata.

Ese mismo hombre entró segundos después a aquel campo de entrenamiento. Con cara de pocos amigos y cigarrillo en mano, les ordenó a todos los allí presentes ir a la sala de reuniones, puesto que estaban a punto de comenzar una. Ni cinco minutos transcurrieron cuando aquel lugar antes mencionado se sumía en completo silencio, mientras todos los presentes estaban a la espera de lo que fuera que el Comandante, Isao Kondo, tenía por decirles.

―Estoy seguro que todos tienen conocimiento sobre los rumores que se han esparcido por todo Edo referentes al problema de los animales asesinos en el bosque ―comenzó ―. Sin embargo, es más que claro para nosotros que aquella forma de matar no es característica de cualquier animal común.

―La víctima de anoche, al igual que todas las anteriores, fue completamente destrozada, hasta el punto de ser casi irreconocible ―continuó Hijikata ―. Sabemos que esta manera de asesinar a la víctima solo es de una especie.

―Lobos ―dedujo Okita rápidamente. Si bien era cierto que de esa forma quedaba una persona víctima del ataque de un lobo, no estaban en luna llena, y los licántropos nunca han tenido control sobre su metamorfosis hasta dónde se sabía. La hipótesis del Capitán de La Primera División era totalmente descabellada para Yamazaki, y también para el resto de los presentes.

―Pero no estamos en luna llena ―Kamotarou Itou intervino, diciendo lo que todos pensaban ―. No pueden ser los lobos.

―Sí, ciertamente así es ―dijo Kondo ―. Pero no hemos encontrado otra explicación y el Clan Novilunio asegura no tener nada que ver, al igual que Los Crecientes y Los Menguantes.

―Hasta dónde sabemos, ninguno de ellos tiene control sobre su metamorfosis ―aseguró Itou.

―¿Y los de Media Luna? ―dijo Sougo, atrayendo la atención de todos hacía él ―. ¿Qué? no pueden descartarlos.

―La manada de Media Luna es sólo un mito, Sougo ―expresó Hijikata ―. Existieron, sí, pero se extinguieron hace 100 años.

―Pero sería la explicación perfecta a lo que está pasando de ser real el mito.

Okita tenía razón, creía Yamazaki. De ser aquel mito real, entonces todo tendría sentido. Sería la última pieza que encajaría perfectamente con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El puzle estaría completo. Pero, racionalmente, no podría ser cierto. Aquel mito había sido esparcido para ocultar la verdadera razón de la extinción de la manada de Media Luna. Según el mito, hace 100 años una bruja había invertido la maldición: se les concedió la inmortalidad, haciéndolos lobos siempre, y en noche de luna llena se convertirían en su forma humana. Pero la verdadera razón de su extinción fue el asesinato de todos los lobos por parte del Alfa.

―Tenemos que seguir investigando ―retomó la palabra Kondo ―. Hay que asegurar cada centímetro del bosque y procurar que no haya más víctimas. Los ciudadanos están asustados y es nuestro deber como policías garantizar su seguridad y protección ―todos los presentes asintieron ―. Yamazaki, investiga a los tres Clanes. No podemos descartarlos.

―¡Si!

―Bien, caballeros, esta reunión se da por terminada ―exclamó el Comandante ―. Pueden ir a sus casas aquellos que no estén en la lista para ir a custodiar el bosque esta noche ―todos los hombre se pusieron de pie, acercándose a la lista ―. Toushi, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

―Kondo-san, con todo respeto, no pienso ir a meterme en ese bar de nuevo sólo porque quiere ir a ver a esa mujer demoniaca.

―¡Pero si Otae-san es un ángel!

―Dormida, tal vez ―Hijikata exhaló lo último que le quedaba de su cigarrillo ―. Kondo-san, en serio, no la acose tanto.

―No es acoso, la estoy cuidando ―expresó el hombre seriamente ―. Hace poco le heredaron a ella y a Shinpachi-kun una casa en las montañas. Está rodeada por el bosque, y no quiero que ni a ella ni a su hermano les ocurra algo.

―¿Esa casa fea ahora es de ellos? ―el pelinegro se sorprendió. Él pensaba que aquella casa para huéspedes sería demolida algún día, pero como había sido construida siglos atrás, se había convertido en patrimonio de la ciudad.

―Fea la pocilga en donde vives, Hijikata-san ―intervino Sougo y sus comentarios venenosos ―. De hecho, esa casa está en mejores condiciones que nuestro cuartel.

―¿Y tú como sabes?

―Porque ya fui.

―¡¿Estuviste en la casa de mi amada Otae-san y no me invitaste?! ¡¿Por qué, Sougo?!

―Porque estaba ejerciendo el deber de cuidar a la princesa ―contestó, quitándose el moco que caía en su chaqueta, producto del llanto desconsolado del Comandante que lloraba mientras lo abrazaba ―. Deber que debo ir a ejercer ahora, así que si me disculpa, Kondo-san.

―Pero su nombre está en la lista, Capitán Okita ―le dijo Yamazaki al instante.

Sougo parpadeó constantemente unos segundos y luego miró al Vicecomandante ―Hijikata-san.

―¿Qué?

―¿Por qué mi nombre está en la lista?

―¿Porque haces parte de nosotros, tal vez? ―una patada dada con fuerza en su abdomen lo hizo caer y retorcerse de dolor en el suelo ―. ¡Mocoso bastardo!

―Oh, lo siento, Hijikata-san. Creo que tengo Mioclonía ―le dijo, sin realmente sentir arrepentimiento por lo que hizo ―Yamazaki.

El hombre se paró recto en el acto ante la mención de su nombre ―¡Sí!

―¿Estás en la lista?

―No.

―Cúbreme con la princesa ―y el castaño se fue por sus armas.

―Toushi, ven ―Kondo levantó al otro hombre del suelo ―. Unos buenos tragos en el bar donde trabaja Otae-san te quitarán el dolor.

Yamazaki se quedó allí, parado sin mover un músculo, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de Okita en su cabeza. A él nunca le había tocado hacerlas de guardaespaldas de nadie, mucho menos de alguien tan importante como lo era Soyo Tokugawa. Ese deber siempre se lo habían encargado a Sougo, puesto que la niña había alegado que, si iba a tener un guardaespaldas, que por favor no fuese demasiado mayor. Entonces por parte del Shinsengumi fue encomendada a Sougo y por parte del Mimawarigumi―una fuerza policial igual que ellos―le fue encomendada a Nobume Imai, turnándose por días el cuidado de la chica.

Bueno, sólo era cuidarla por una noche. Él lo haría bien y de ser el caso, siempre podría pedir ayuda a otros miembros―aunque dudaba tener que hacerlo. Según Okita, la chica era fácil de llevar―. Se encaminó entonces a la mansión Tokugawa auto-convenciéndose durante todo el camino que lo haría bien, que no tenía que preocuparse.

La pelinegra salió por la puerta principal bastante arreglada, por lo que Yamazaki dedujo que esa noche ella iría a una fiesta. No le gustaba la idea y casi estuvo tentado de desertar, pero lo reconsideró cuando supo que si lo hacía podría morir―no tan literal, pero si podría perder el trabajo y luego, ¿cómo comía?―. La chica lo miró, mostrando evidente curiosidad en su iris marrón.

―¿Y Okita-san? ―preguntó.

―Esta noche está ocupado, por lo que yo seré su reemplazo ―comunicó cortésmente.

―Oh ―ella le sonrió ―. Bien. Entonces vamos.

El plan era sencillo. Ella le había dicho que irían a una fiesta, se quedarían un rato y después regresarían a la mansión a media noche porque ese era su toque de queda, como Cenicienta. Con lo que el oficial no contó fue con Soyo quitándose el vestido blanco y bonito que traía puesto, en los asientos traseros del auto.

―¿Q-qué está haciendo? ―preguntó nervioso.

―Ah, quitándome la fachada ―no comprendió, pero ella procedió a explicarle ―. Para conseguir el permiso le dije a mi hermano que la fiesta era muy formal, pero es una fogata y si quiero que mis compañeros me acepten pues tenía que asistir sí o sí ―debajo del vestido se apreciaba ropa casual ―. Lamento meterte en esto, Yamazaki-san, pero pensé que era Okita-san quien vendría.

¿El Capitán Okita secundaba las travesuras de la princesa?

―¿Fogata en dónde? ―preguntó Yamazaki, pero él conocía la respuesta y de cierto modo le temía.

―En donde se hacen las fogatas ―obvió ―. En el bosque ―eso no era nada bueno ―. ¿Podemos ir más rápido por favor? ya voy tarde.

¿Cómo le decía que no podía ir al bosque porque había animales con ansias de comer carne humana? y, sin hacer hincapié en eso, pero todavía no se confirmaba si eran o no licántropos. No podía llevarla allí, evidentemente. Tenía que hacer algo y lo tenía que hacer ahora. No estaba completamente seguro de que algo malo le pasaría a ella, pero el riesgo estaba ahí, latente. Y, tenía que admitir, de ser un lobo el atacante, él no estaba muy seguro de poder darle muerte. Así pues, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en medio de aquella situación: apagar el auto y fingir que se había averiado. Con un poco de suerte, Soyo se comería el cuento puesto que las princesas no saben de autos ni esas cosas.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó inmediatamente.

―Se ha apagado ―respondió lo evidente ―. Echaré un vistazo al motor.

Abrió el capó del auto y fingió que revisaba algo, planeando su próxima acción. Mientras tanto, Soyo miraba distraía los árboles que formaban el inicio del sendero para adentrarse al bosque. Suspiró, sabiendo que ya no llegaría a tiempo para la bendita fogata. De repente su mirar captó humo sobresaliendo más allá del principio del bosque. ¿Esos eran sus compañeros? ¿Habían cambiado la ubicación de la fogata? abrió la puerta y se acercó a Yamazaki, que seguía pensando cómo proceder.

―Yamazaki-san, allí ―el mencionado observó el humo que señalaba la pelinegra ―Creo que es allí. Iré mientras tú te ocupas de eso.

Él reaccionó cuando la vio adentrarse sola al bosque ―¡U-un momento, princesa! ―se paró frente a ella cuando la alcanzó ―. No es seguro.

―¿Por qué? ―ella ladeó la cabeza ―. ¿Los animales salvajes? Okita-san me dijo que la policía ya lo tenía cubierto y él nunca me miente.

Tal vez se lo había dicho para no preocuparla, pero no, la policía no lo tenía cubierto.

Y entonces, los siguientes segundos pasaron más rápido de lo normal. Se escucharon gritos. Gritos de personas agonizando, pidiendo ayuda; gritos de terror. El corazón de Yamazaki empezó a latir con fuerza, y empezó a correr tras Soyo milisegundos después de que ella se movilizara hacia el origen de los gritos. Lo que pareció una carrera eterna en realidad fueron pocos minutos y para su horror, no pudo hacer nada para que la menor de los Tokugawa fuese testigo de la aterradora escena frente a ella.

Sangre, cuerpos, muchos cuerpos esparcidos por todo el lugar, y el animal causante comiendo de uno de ellos. Y no, esa noche no había luna llena, y no era tampoco que la mente de Yamazaki le estuviese jugando una mala pasada. Frente a él, en toda su monstruosa gloria, se mostraba un lobo, que los miraba a él y la chica sin parpadear. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, pero él era un cazador, ¿cierto? tenía que demostrar la razón por la que llevaba ese estigma en el dorso de su mano derecha. La cosa era que él había hecho lo que no se debía hacer: salir sin un arma.

La adrenalina se esparció por todos los lugares de su cuerpo y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba corriendo, llevando de la muñeca a Soyo. Pero aquello no duró mucho, pues el animal era superior tanto en rapidez como en agilidad. Así pues, antes de que los alcanzara, reunió todas sus fuerzas y tiró a Soyo contra unos arbustos, quedando atrapado entre las garras del animal. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, más el dolor que se suponía que sentiría al ser desmembrado nunca llegó. En su lugar, escuchó lo que parecía ser un tiroteo y procedente a eso el lobo cayó encima suyo, empapándole de su sangre.

―O-Okita-san ―reconoció Soyo con la voz temblorosa.

―No me gusta Batman, pero sin duda alguna hoy soy el caballero de la noche.

Para su buena suerte, el castaño era quien vigilaba ese perímetro del bosque y acudió a adentrarse más a él cuando escuchó gritos de niña procediendo del fondo. Pasado media hora estaban rodeados de policías que venían por los cuerpos destrozados de las víctimas. Soyo los había reconocido como sus compañeros. Un voluntario se ofreció a llevarla a casa y ella no opuso resistencia a eso.

―Era un lobo, Okita-san ―empezó Yamazaki luego de que se aseguraran que la menor de los Tokugawa se encontrara bien dentro de lo que cabía ―. ¿Por qué? no hay luna llena hoy.

―Bueno, tengo dos teorías ―dijo el castaño ―. La primera es que por alguna razón ahora los lobos controlan el cambio ―empezó a caminar en dirección al lugar en dónde debía estar el cuerpo del lobo. Si algo sabía él, era que, para diferenciarlos del animal común, el hombre-lobo volvía a su estado natural de humano una vez muerto.

Y allí estaba, el cuerpo en forma humana tirado y ensangrentado. Era la primera vez que Yamazaki veía uno, y eso que era cazador desde hace bastante.

―¿Y la segunda? ―el pelinegro pidió que prosiguiera.

Okita se agachó e inspeccionó ambos brazos de aquel hombre. Le hizo una seña a Yamazaki para que se acercara a ver después de terminar el escrutinio ―La segunda es la manada Media Luna.

La marca de nacimiento distintiva yacía en el hombro izquierdo del tipo: la media luna.

* * *

 **Sí, decidí ponerle título a los capítulos porque Yolo :v también quería darles las gracias a los que han comentado. No he respondido los reviews por cuestiones de tiempo, pero me pondré en la tarea ahora que más o menos (gracias a la incapacidad) gozo de él.**

 **Otra cosa que quería comunicar es que, como estaba pensando en el romance y eso (la historia original lo tiene, por ende esta adaptación también), decidí que el resto de las parejas, aparte de las ships forever and ever que ya mencioné, podrían elegirlas ustedes. Cuéntenme a quien quiere ver amándose y yo miraré que se puede hacer xD**

 **Gracias nuevamente por los reviews, son siempre amados.**

 **Se despides de ustedes Kiry, paz ^3^**


	4. Festival

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí con un nuevo capítulo lleno de más personajes que se inmiscuyen en la historia :v puede contener errores de ortografía y eso, puesto que no edité el capítulo porque me dio pereza, muero de sueño etc, etc, etc xD lo haré cuando tenga más tiempo y ganas.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

 **Festival.**

.

.

.

La gente debería tener leche de fresa en la carótida en lugar de sangre. No es que no le gustase el líquido rojo―era un vampiro, tenía que gustarle―, pero sin duda alguna su existencia sería mucho más feliz si tuviese que alimentarse para sobrevivir del producto lácteo con sabor artificial. Aunque llevaba tiempo desde la última vez que se había alimentado directamente de una persona. Gintoki dejó el vaso―del cual tomaba su sustento diario segundos atrás―en la mesa de centro en la sala una vez finiquitó su contenido. Se estiró en el sofá y cerró los ojos, pensando en que podría acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida. Al final de cuentas no estaba tan mal.

―¿Cuánto tiempo más piensan quedarse aquí? ―le preguntó Shinpachi, tomando el desayuno, puesto que dentro de nada tendría que ir a trabajar ―. Ya llevan una semana aquí, sin hacer absolutamente nada, salvo tomar sangre y flojear en el sofá.

Era cierto, pero en su defensa―y la de Kagura por ahí derecho―, no podían hacer mucho. Él tenía que entrar a la casa de los Shimura―que originalmente era suya, para empezar―y sacar lo que necesitaba sacar, y puesto que ambos hermanos aún no se mudaban, tanto él como la bermellón estaban atascados. Y, sumado a eso, no es como si él tuviese a donde ir―ciertamente Kagura tampoco―por lo que hospedarse temporalmente en aquel departamento les había caído como anillo al dedo. En el transcurso de la semana Kagura se había ganado el cariño de Otae y Shinpachi―la chica era buena, con todo y sus malos modales y hábitos―, y Gintoki quería pensar que si se lo aguantaban a él ahí también, era porque no les había parecido un mal tipo.

El peliplata prendió el viejo televisor que estaba en una esquina, pues ya era hora de que la linda presentadora del clima apareciese en escena para dar su pronóstico del día. ―Estaremos aquí hasta que ustedes dos se muden a mi casa.

Le había comentado a Shinpachi que él era el dueño original de la casa; que había sido él quien la había construido en 1420―el de gafas se había conmocionado al saber la fecha exacta de la construcción del sitio―, pero por su condición de estar vivo pero a la vez muerto, no podía tener a su nombre propiedades, así que si quería resguardar su lindo trasero para que no lo matasen, debía cederle la propiedad a alguien humano. De esa forma los vampiros que quisiesen matarlo―porque precisamente buena persona en esos tiempos no era―no podrían hacerlo, porque no estaban invitados a entrar, y él vivía tranquilo y feliz.

―¿Y entonces vivirás allí con nosotros? ―preguntó el hombre de cabello negro ―. Gin-san, en realidad miedo ya no me das, pero tampoco se mucho de ustedes y no sé qué es lo que están buscando.

Y era cierto. Shinpachi apenas y sabía los nombres de cada uno de ellos y la edad―nuevamente quedó conmocionado cuando se enteró que Kagura tenía 119 años realmente y Gintoki ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había existido, por lo que supuso que era mucho―. Más allá de esas dos variables no se le había dado ningún otro tipo de información.

―No sé ―el hombre de cabellos plateados se encogió de hombros ―. Estamos buscando algo, así que creo que partiremos una vez haya sacado lo que necesito de la casa.

―¿Qué cosa buscan?

Gintoki calló, no porque fuese secreto nacional y no confiase en el joven de gafas, sino porque ya lo había metido lo suficiente en aquel mundo del cual en primera instancia nunca se debió haber enterado. No quería inmiscuirlo más allá en sus asuntos. Un humano con conocimiento acerca de lo sobrenatural no vivía mucho.

―La curiosidad mató al gato, Pachi ―dijo Kagura que acababa de hacer acto de presencia, llevando consigo un tazón lleno de arroz. Luego fue por otro, y después otro más, para luego sentarse en una silla de la mesa, justo al lado de Shinpachi.

―¿Qué los vampiros no se alimentan sólo de sangre? ―preguntó entonces el joven, entendiendo que no querían contarle más nada. Quedó impresionado por la habilidad que tenía la chica para tragar tan rápido. Casi ni masticaba los alimentos.

―No. Nuestro funcionamiento fisiológico es como el de un humano, sólo que agregándole al menú sangre ―respondió la bermellón con la boca llena ―. Por cierto, se acabaron los huevos.

El joven de lentes se atragantó con el zumo de naranja. ―¡Pero apenas ayer los compramos! ―gritó. Kagura se encogió de hombros y no le dio mucha importancia a su griterío ―. Deberían buscar alguna forma de ganar dinero si se van a quedar con nosotros.

―Shinpachi, yo tengo un trabajo ―dijo Gintoki.

―A la Yorozuya no le ha llegado una petición decente desde hace años ―expresó Kagura. Shinpachi no quiso hondar más en el tema, ni la forma en la que ellos dos se ganaban el sustento.

El joven suspiró. Una vez hubo terminado su desayuno, se levantó y se dirigió a lavar los platos. ―Esta noche hay un festival ―empezó a decir mientras ejercía la acción ―. Mi jefe pondrá un puesto de comida, y si podrían ayudarme, sería genial, porque también les pagarían.

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos ante aquella noticia. No le emocionaba tener que trabajar, pero sí quería asistir a ese festival porque desde hacía muchísimo tiempo no había ido a uno. Miró entonces a Gintoki, rogándole con la mirada―no es que no pudiese ir ella sola si él se negaba, pero ciertamente se sentía mejor cuando estaba con él, además tenía más control de sus acciones―que aceptaran lo que Shinpachi les había propuesto.

El peliplata no fue completamente ajeno a los ojos de ternero huérfano de Kagura. No se terminaba por convencer de asistir a eso, pero no le caía mal algo de dinero destinado para ciertos "hobbies". ―Bueno, no parece tan mala idea.

* * *

Los días libres tenían que ser precisamente eso. Deberían condenar a aquellos que, por cualquier motivo, pidieran que se trabajase específicamente en aquellos días. Esa mañana ella había despertado ciertamente feliz porque se le había otorgado ese día para quedarse haciendo nada en su casa, con un buen par de donas y café, de requerirlo. Pero sus planes se fueron por el retrete cuando Isaburo Sasaki, su jefe, le llamó diciéndole que tenía que cubrir a Okita ese día, y no le dio más información sobre el por qué. Maldijo―como siempre―al hombre de cabellos castaños por hacerla trabajar en su día libre.

Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para alistarse. Era sábado y sabía que Soyo no tenía ninguna clase programada para ese día. Una vez estuvo lista, tomó las llaves del apartamento, su arma y la caja de donas para el aperitivo de más tarde.

No le tomó mucho tiempo el llegar a la mansión Tokugawa. Fue recibida entonces por los guardias con un asentimiento de cabeza y fue dirigida por Maizou―a pesar de que conocía el camino perfectamente―hacia la habitación de la chica que debía cuidar. El hombre mayor le contó durante el corto camino lo pensativa que había estado Soyo últimamente. Ella estaba enterada, sin embargo, de lo que había pasado la semana pasada con la chica Tokugawa y que ella debía estar, sin llegar a exageraciones, realmente asustada; de allí podría derivarse su comportamiento. Lo que le pareció extraño fue el hecho de que la pelinegra no le hubiese comentado nada al hombre que cuidaba de ella desde niña.

―Quizá hablar contigo la anime un poco, Nobume-san ―fue lo último que dijo el anciano antes de retirarse.

La peliazul entonces se enfrentó antes la puerta de la habitación y tocó, adentrándose luego, una vez escuchó el sonido de aprobación correspondiente.

―Buenos días, Nobume-san ―saludó entonces Soyo en cuanto la vio. La aludida se inclinó levemente en una forma respetuosa de saludo ―. Creí que hoy era tu día libre.

―Lo era ―contestó ―. Pero Okita está ocupado hoy.

―Entiendo ―el rostro de la azabache se contrajo en una mueca, como si estuviese pensando en algo verdaderamente difícil de resolver ―. Entonces… ―parecía dubitativa, pero rápidamente centró sus ojos marrones en los suyos rojizos, mostrándose decidida ―. ¿Me puedes contestar lo que Okita-san no me ha querido contestar?

Ciertamente, Nobume intuía que ella querría hablar―o preguntar―todo lo referente a aquella noche. Okita se había estado haciendo el loco con todo lo que tuviese que ver con el tema, al parecer. Y entonces ahí estaba ella, sin poder explicarle a Soyo realmente _qué sucedía_ , porque de ser así, podría estar poniendo en peligro su vida. Pero tampoco podía hacerse pasar por desentendida del asunto, puesto que Soyo era bastante lista y sabía que ella, como perteneciente a una fuerza policial, tenía acceso a información de sucesos como los que la pelinegra había presenciado aquella noche.

Suspiró, acercándose a la cama de la chica, que había palmeado esta misma como invitación para que la peliazul se sentase.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres saber? ―preguntó finalmente.

―No me mentirás, ¿cierto? ―quería responderle que no lo haría, pero su protección era su trabajo, y decirle la verdad de _todo_ acarraba ponerla en peligro. Era muy bien sabido por todos que un humano con conocimiento de lo sobrenatural no vivía mucho. Así pues, optó por mantenerse estoica y en silencio ―. Sé que en el bosque hay animales salvajes que atacan a las personas. Eso lo entiendo. Y nunca en mi vida había visto a un lobo hasta esa noche, pero no sé, creí que eran mucho más pequeños.

La respuesta radicaba en que no era el animal común lo que ella había visto, pero era mejor para todos si seguía creyendo que lo era.

―Además ―continuó ―, se sentía…no sé, raro ―aquello captó por completo la atención de Nobume ―. Como si hubiese visto el proceder de una persona inconsciente de sus actos ―entonces la miró fijamente, rogando por respuestas ―. ¿Por qué, Nobume-san? ¿Por qué Okita-san me dijo que lo tenían cubierto, cuando no era así?

Para no alarmar a nadie, probablemente. ―Sólo fue un accidente ―le dijo ―. Un accidente que no volverá a ocurrir.

No pareció la respuesta que Soyo esperaba, pero no le preguntó nada más. Por lo menos había conseguido apaciguar su curiosidad creciente frente a ese tema.

De repente Soyo tomó sus manos y la miró con una gran sonrisa; parecía como si la niña asustada de apenas unos segundos hubiese desaparecido. ―Nobume-san, vamos al festival de esta noche ―la mencionada abrió la boca para protestar, pero la otra chica le interrumpió en seguida ―. Te compraré todas las donas de todos los sabores que quieras.

Sí, definitivamente irían.

* * *

Esperó pacientemente en aquella banca a que llegara su compañero, Zenzou Hattori. Le valía cinco mil hectáreas de mierda lo que fuese que él estuviese haciendo que lo hiciese retrasarse tanto. Lo que los ocupaba en ese momento era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Comenzó entonces a mover la pierna derecha impacientemente mientras veía personas ir y venir. Acomodó sus gafas como unas cincuenta veces para que no se le cayeran, y ni rastro del hombre que necesitaba ver. Media hora después vio una cabellera castaña abundante en su campo de visión.

―Hemorroides, Sarutobi. Hemorroides ―dijo entonces, como si aquello valiese como excusa. Se sentó en la misma banca, sin llamar mucho la atención ―. ¿Y bien?

―Es real ―empezó la mujer ―. La manada Media Luna es real. Mi contacto me aseguró que el lobo que atacó a la princesa y al oficial del Shinsengumi era perteneciente a ellos.

―Esto está jodidamente mal ―expresó el hombre ―. Y pensar que eran considerados un cuento para atemorizar a los niños.

―Una bruja los maldijo. El tratado fue firmado hace 100 años, y eso es lo que ellos tienen de su supuesta extinción. Lo que sería una prueba sólida de que el tratado no fue respetado desde su inicio, y no convendría, porque las especies volverían a pelearse entre sí.

Zenzou giró su cabeza en su dirección ―. ¿Cuál es tu punto, Sarutobi? ¿A qué quieres llegar?

Se suponía que debían mantener la paz, puesto que la forma de su magia era la expresión más pura que había. Hasta la fecha, su único inconveniente era el problema con la supuesta cura y aquellos que querían saber cómo obtenerla, pero desde la semana pasada sus prioridades habían cambiado. La reaparición de ese Clan de lobos conllevaría a la destrucción de todo aquello por lo que el Oniwabanshuu se había esforzado tanto en construir y mantener. Pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué era lo que les había hecho volver? ciertamente consientes no estaban, puesto que sólo una vez al mes se convertían en humanos, por lo que Ayame no comprendía.

―Mi punto es que no podemos darnos el lujo de que eso suceda. Ya bastantes problemas tenemos con lo de la cura.

―¿Y qué sugieres?

Ella no era mala; por supuesto que no. Pero debían pensar en el bien común, y en ese bien el Clan Media Luna no encajaba para nada. ―Extinguirles, y que nadie más se entere que el mito si es real.

No iba a ser una tarea sencilla, porque aquella manada era excepcionalmente fuerte, pero tenía que hacerse, por el bien de preservar la paz que pendía de un hilo.

* * *

―¿Crees que te regañen porque esté aquí contigo? ―preguntó la castaña mujer, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Realmente no, y si lo hacen, no me importa ―contestó Sougo ―. Es mejor si estás aquí conmigo ―sonrió.

Él y su hermana mayor no iban juntos a un festival hacía tiempo y, a pesar de que no estaba allí para divertirse―él era parte de la seguridad del lugar, por lo que no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento―, se sentía casi como un niño pequeño; emocionado por compartir con la mujer que más adoraba en la Tierra un poco de tiempo de calidad en familia. Desde el inicio del evento, Mitsuba le acompañó en sus caminatas alrededor del lugar, siempre encontrando algo que comentar. Ya fuese sobre las flores de cerezo, el clima, o las niñas que lo miraban con, según ella, cara de enamoradas.

Se sentaron luego en una banca a consumir un par de aperitivos y bebidas que habían comprado. Entonces el suspiro que soltó la mayor no pasó desapercibido por el joven, que siguió con la mirada lo que acaparaba la atención de Mitsuba: un par de ancianos sentados en una banca situada no muy lejos de la que ellos estaban, tomados de la mano, disfrutando juntos del festival. La vio sonreír, pero realmente no parecía feliz. Sougo chasqueó la lengua, porque no necesitaba ser un genio para saber _quién_ rondaba en el pensamiento de su hermana en ese momento.

Lo mataría, joder; algún día lo haría.

―Qué bonito ―comentó entonces la castaña ―. Los matrimonios no suelen durar tanto hoy en día y si lo hacen, están desprovistos de amor.

Ella miraba aquella pareja con resignación, como si eso de lo que hablaba le hubiese sido negado rotundamente. ―¿Amor? ―preguntó él inconscientemente. El amor lastimaba, para la muestra su misma hermana. ¿Por qué la necesidad de sentir algo que hacía daño periódicamente?

―Si ―dijo ella en voz baja ―. Una palabra corta, pero muy compleja. ¿No todos quieren que sus matrimonios estén llenos de amor?

El castaño hizo una mueca ante la pregunta. ―Sinceramente no soy quien para hablar de estas cosas.

Mitsuba se rio ante la respuesta de su hermano. Sabía cómo era él; lo conocía bien para asegurar que el menor no creía en esas fantasías del amor, razón por la que se sentía decepcionada. Sin embargo, ella no perdía la esperanza de que algún día llegaría alguien que lo hiciese cambiar de parecer.

―Ansío el día en que te enamores, Sou-chan ―le dijo, palmeándole la cabeza ―. Con ese tipo de mentalidad, la mujer que está predestinada para ti seguramente tendrá un carácter bastante fuerte.

No le gustaba el tema, pero la castaña parecía haberse olvidado por el momento del bastardo, por lo que simplemente le siguió el hilo. ―Si ella incluso existe, estoy seguro de que será una pesadilla para los dos.

―Oh, sí que lo será ―lo dijo con tanta convicción que hasta él casi se lo cree ―. Y cuando llegue, será un placer absoluto conocerla.

Iba a replicar, pero sus ojos captaron a su jefe haciendo maromas dignas de un circo alrededor de la chica mayor de los Shimura. ―Yo debería ocuparme de eso.

La mujer rio. ―Te espero aquí ―él asintió, yendo entonces en la dirección en la que el hombre se había ido.

Pronto se topó con Shinpachi y su puesto de comidas―realmente perteneciente al supermercado del cual era trabajador―, pero no había rastro de su jefe haciendo el ridículo. Se acercó al joven y le saludó, preguntando luego por el hombre en cuestión.

―¿No se va a cansar nunca de asechar a mi hermana?

―Probablemente no.

―¿Quién asecha que cosa? ―esa voz nunca la había oído, por lo que Okita inmediatamente se volteó, topándose con un hombre ligeramente más alto y de cabellos plateados, que pareció mostrarse nervioso una milésima de segundo cuando lo vio, pero se recompuso al instante.

―Gin-san, él es Okita-san, el Capitán de La Primera División del Shinsengumi ―le comunicó Shinpachi.

―¿Policía?

―Sí ―confirmó el castaño la duda. No sabía por qué, pero aquel rostro se le hacía familiar, más estaba seguro que nunca antes lo había conocido.

Shinpachi parecía estar buscando a alguien más, y a falta de no encontrarlo, miró de nuevo al recién llegado. ―¿Y Kagura-chan?

―Mirando puestos por ahí.

Sougo no le dio mucha más importancia al hombre y se dispuso a continuar su camino ―Si ves a Kondo-san, dile que lo estoy buscando, por favor.

Volvió entonces a dónde se supone que estaba su hermana, pero no la encontró. ¿A dónde se había ido?

* * *

Se estaba cansando realmente de esa dieta restrictiva pero, nuevamente, no es como si pudiese alimentarse de otra cosa sin salirse de control―por algo era restrictiva―. La sangre de los animales ya le estaba sabiendo mal. Tiró el cuerpo de la rata―lo único que había encontrado―y se sentó en el suelo, limpiándose todo rastro de líquido rojo que quedase en sus labios. Hasta hace poco estaba muy contenta mirando puestos por aquí y por allá―y ganando en los que eran de juegos―, haciéndose la desentendida con el trabajo en el puesto de Shinpachi. Dejó a Gin con él; eso debía ser más que suficiente. Pero no contó con el hecho de que la sed la atacaría y entonces allí estaba, en medio de un callejón, alimentándose de esos desagradables animales.

―El sukonbu debería contener sangre ―dijo para sí misma. Se levantó entonces y se dispuso a caminar, alejándose del lugar desértico.

―Pero mira que tenemos aquí ―escuchó una voz masculina desde su derecha. Kagura giró su cabeza para mirar a un par de tipos que parecían estar hablando con una mujer ―Una mujer tan hermosa no debería estar sola.

Ella quiso pasar de largo; meterse en problemas no era precisamente la idea, pero aquellos tipos parecían por mucho estar incomodando a la mujer castaña que intentaba alejarse sin ser grosera. Lo que la hizo realmente inmiscuirse en el asunto fue el hecho de ver a la mujer siendo forzada a acompañarlos a quien sabe dónde.

―¡Oigan, estúpidos! ―les gritó, llamando la atención de ellos y de ella ―A las damas no se les molesta. Déjenla en paz, o los patearé.

El tipo más fornido se acercó a Kagura, ignorando las palabras que ella había dicho anteriormente. Escaneó su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y lo siguiente que hizo fue sonreírle lascivamente.

―¿También quieres jugar con nosotros, linda? ―él acercó un brazo para tocarla.

―Si ―Kagura sonrió, y lo siguiente que hizo fue torcer―sin usar mucha fuerza―el brazo asaltante a su espacio personal, ganando un grito de dolor desgarrador por parte del hombre.

―¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, bastarda?! ―gritó el otro tipo, dejando de lado a la mujer castaña y yendo a socorrer a su colega.

Rápidamente lanzó un puño contra ella, pero simplemente se inclinó levemente para lograr esquivarlo sin ninguna dificultad, y en un movimiento rápido, con su mano libre, golpeó el estómago del hombre―de nuevo, sin utilizar tanta fuerza―, para después sostenerle del cuello, haciendo entonces que las cabezas de ambos tipos colisionaran en un gran impacto, cayendo luego al suelo inconscientes.

La mujer se quedó mirando la escena atónita, mientras Kagura se limpiaba las manos con su ropa, dejando escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, a lo que la bermellón la miró.

―Sí ―asintió ―. Realmente no fue un problema. No soporto a tipos como estos.

La castaña relajó los músculos de su rosto, tal vez porque no detecto peligro de parte de la chica. ―Gracias por ayudarme, pero no está bien golpear a las personas de esa forma ―expresó con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar del evidente regaño.

―No hubiese servido de mucho intentar dialogar con ellos de todas for- ―cortó su oración tan pronto como a sus fosas nasales llegó el aroma metálico distintivo que desprendía desde el brazo de la castaña. Al parecer la habían lastimado.

Se le hizo agua la boca.

Intentó resistirse con todo lo que tenía al impulso; al deseo de beber _sólo por una vez más_ la tibia sangre de un ser humano. Ella no se lo permitía porque sabía las consecuencias: no pararía hasta dejar seca a su víctima. En pocas palabras, no pararía de succionar hasta matar, y no quería hacerlo. No les gustaba hacerlo. Por esa razón tenía la dieta estricta de sólo tomar sangre de animales. Total, si se excedía y los mataba, no le quedaría tan grande cargo de conciencia.

Hacerlo en ese momento sería traicionarse a sí misma, pero joder, si solo _fuese un poco_ …. sólo un poco no le haría daño.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó la mujer, que la miraba con aires de preocupación.

Kagura dio un paso hacia atrás en cuanto la vio acercarse. ―N-no te me acerques.

Sus palabras fueron tiradas a la basura, pues la mujer de todas formas se le acercó. Bien, era momento de huir, pero no lo hizo.

No lo hizo porque sus instintos ganaron una vez más la batalla. No lo hizo porque en cuanto la castaña estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la acorraló, lista para beber de sus arterias. Pero no logró hacerlo. Y le gustaría decir que la razón fue porque algo de consciencia y cordura habían vuelto a ella, o incluso decir que Gin había llegado para detenerla en el momento justo como siempre, pero no; nada de eso.

Lo que la detuvo de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer fue una bala. Una bala que se incrustó en su costado derecho, haciéndola retroceder, pero sin soltar a la castaña que, en ese instante, la miró con sus ojos rojizos aterrados.

―Suéltala ―la voz profunda y sin matices de emociones llegó a pabellón auricular.

Por inercia, hizo lo que le dijo―tampoco quería lastimarla, y de cierta forma agradeció la interrupción―, pero no tuvo tiempo ni para recuperar el aliento por el dolor ocasionado, cuando otra bala entró en contacto con su piel, esta vez en el pecho, peligrosamente cerca de su corazón. Cayó al suelo al instante, más como pudo, logró arrastrarse hasta una columna, e intentó sacar las balas que tenía dentro de su organismo, que le dolían como el infierno. ¿De qué estaban hechas? sentía que ardía en su interior.

Entonces los pasos resonaron y se volvieron más nítidos con el pasar de los segundos, cuando Kagura tuvo una figura masculina frente a ella, apuntándole con un arma. Esos ojos rubíes parecían ansiar el momento de asesinarla.

―Ella era la persona en la que nunca debiste haber pensado para alimentarte, monstruo ―le dijo, para luego cargar el arma.

El estigma que pudo reconocer en el dorso de la mano derecha del hombre le dio la certeza de que de esa noche ella no pasaba. Si no tuviera dos balas dentro y estas no la estuviesen quemando, probablemente ella lo mataría, sin importarle su código de moralidad. Joder… esos eran sus últimos segundos de vida y lo único que pensaba era en arrancarle el cuello a aquel sujeto.

Cerró los ojos después de hacer una disculpa interna a su Clan, a Gintoki por robarlo a veces, a su mascota Sadaharu por no llevarlo con ella en ese viaje, a la mujer que por poco mata esta noche y a su hermano, que dónde fuera que estaba, estuviese bien.

―¡Sou-chan, no! ―gritó la mujer.

En ese momento Kagura se desmayó.

* * *

 **Esto quedó más largo de lo que debía xD**

 **Gracias por los comentarios tan bonitos, y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Se despide Kiry, paz ^3^**


	5. Enemigos naturales

**¡Buenas!**

 **Realmente se me dificultó adaptar este capítulo, porque en mi historia original hay mucha más violencia xD Y no quería que la segunda interacción entre mi OkiKagu fuera tan violenta y despiadada, por lo que al final tuve que cambiarle un montón de cosas :v**

 **Dicho esto, los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Enemigos naturales.**

.

.

.

Mientras Shinpachi recogía todo lo del puesto ese de comida―el cual había sacado varias ganancias―, Gintoki se preguntaba sobre el paradero de Kagura. Ella había ansiado ir a ese festival, y por eso no había dicho nada en contra de que se fuese y disfrutase de los puestos de juegos o comidas; total, la chica sabía muy bien cómo defenderse sola. El problema empezó cuando vio al policía castaño que Shinpachi le había presentado―del cual ya se le había olvidado el nombre―, pues, para variar, también era cazador. Y si a Kagura se le ocurría ser imprudente, no saldría tan fácil del lio, porque para cuando se dio cuenta, había bastantes personas con el mismo uniforme rondando por ahí.

Al principio prefirió no pensar en que eso ocurriría, pero a medida de que pasaban las horas y la bermellón no aparecía y tampoco daba señales, aquellas punzadas de preocupación comenzaron a consumirlo lentamente. No quería pensar lo peor y sin embargo, lo hacía. Y, después de darse unas veinte vueltas alrededor del lugar, la dio por perdida.

―Maldita sea, ¿dónde demonios se metió? ―se preguntó a sí mismo, caminando de regreso al puesto que el de lentes estaba retirando.

―¿Se te ha perdido la niña?

Gintoki paró en seco su andar. No había escuchado esa voz _en años_ , pero la reconoció al instante. Quería pensar que era quizá una mala pasada de su cabeza, pero en cuanto se giró para mirar al hombre que había dicho aquello, supo que no. Era real; de carne y hueso. ¿Qué demonios hacía Takasugi Shinsuke ahí? ¿Había ido por la misma razón que Kagura y él? bueno, eso era de suponerse. Muchos seres sobrenaturales estaban movilizándose por alcanzar el mismo objetivo.

Decidió entonces hacer la pregunta mental, en voz alta.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Podría hacerte la misma pregunta ―contestó, retirando el kiseru de su boca ―. Sin embargo, es estúpido hacerla. Ambos sabemos por qué el otro está aquí.

―No te veo hace siglos y ya vienes con tus cosas ―dijo, exasperado. No logró llevarse bien con él durante 8 siglos que estuvieron juntos, no iba hacerlo ahora ―. Pues, la verdad es que la cura me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Para qué quererla? ser joven y apuesto por siempre no está mal. Y es extraño, viniendo de ti, el querer ser humano.

Y, entre otras cosas, tampoco les convenía ser humanos. Era como firmar su sentencia de muerte. Sin embargo, sabía que Takasugi no estaba buscándola por ese motivo. Había algo más.

El otro hombre sonrió ante lo dicho. ―No se trata sólo de eso, Gintoki ―el peliplata sabía que no se trataba sólo de eso ―. Si quisiera convertir a alguien en humano con la cura, sería a ti, y después te mataría.

Que bonitos deseos.

―¿Y entonces? ―el de la permanente se asombraba de que estuviesen teniendo una conversación civilizada en lugar de herirse el uno al otro ―¿De qué más se puede tratar?

―La cura no es sólo para convertirse en humano ―le dijo. Eso él no lo sabía. Takasugi comenzó entonces a caminar alejándose lentamente del lugar ―. Además, tú y yo sabemos que, lo que realmente deseamos, no es la cura.

Algo le decía que debía preocuparse por Takasugi y sus planes malvados de destrucción con el mundo, pero por el momento decidió concentrarse en la repentina desaparición de Kagura. Tendría que volver a buscar a Hasegawa para que le hiciese el favor de hacer el hechizo de localización.

―Gin-san, ¿encontraste a Kagura-chan? ―le preguntó Shinpachi cuando lo vio volver.

―No, pero iré a dónde un viejo conocido para que la encuentre por mí.

El chico de lentes lo miró desconfiado, pero no dijo nada acerca de la declaración.

Más tarde se encontraron en el parque en dónde solía estar Hasegawa, buscándolo. En cuanto lo encontraron, Gintoki le explicó la situación y el hombre―a regañadientes y chantajeado de nuevo―accedió a buscar a la bermellón por medio de magia. Shinpachi quedó asombrado, porque era la primera vez que presenciaba como alguien conjuraba hechizos. Y pensar que el tipo al que le daba monedas de vez en cuanto era realmente alguien con poderes, se le hacía extraño. No pudo evitar hacerse la pregunta sobre quién más de sus conocidos eran parte de aquel mundo.

―Está… ―comenzó el hombre de lentes de sol ―. Está en el Shinsengumi.

―¿La policía? ―al peliplata no le cayó bien la noticia. La cosa buena era que, si Hasegawa había logrado rastrearla, eso significaba que Kagura _todavía_ se encontraba con vida.

―E-espera un minuto… ―Shinpachi, por otro lado, quedó impactado ―. ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto? ¿Qué querrían de Kagura-chan? ―no le hallaba lógica alguna ―. Tal vez ella quebrantó alguna ley y por eso está allá, ¿no, Gin-san?

Gintoki realmente no sabía qué tipo de relación tenía el joven de lentes con los miembros de aquella organización, y de cierta forma le dio pena por el chico el tener que decirle lo siguiente, pero no había de otra. Si tenía que enterarse, pues lo hacía.

―Son cazadores ―le dijo. Shinpachi pareció quedar conmocionado ante la respuesta ―. Y van a matar a Kagura si no me muevo rápido.

Previo a aquella declaración, Gin le agradeció a Hasegawa y le dio un ponqué a medio terminar, para después emprender el camino a por Kagura.

―¡Espera, Gin-san! ―le llamó Shinpachi ―. Yo voy contigo.

―No ―negó rotundamente. Estaba preparado para matar si así tuviese que hacerlo, pero con Shinpachi alrededor, se le haría un poco difícil. Así el de gafas tuviese amigos dentro del Shinsengumi, el hecho de estar aliado con un vampiro en busca de otro vampiro lo convertía automáticamente en enemigo. Y no quería que, por su culpa, algo malo le sucediese. Por eso, decidió ser cruel ―. Sólo me vas a estorbar.

Shinpachi se quedó mudo. No supo que responder porque era cierto. ¿Qué podría hacer él para ayudarle? si iba, lo más seguro es que sería un obstáculo para Gintoki. Se sintió un tanto impotente por ser inútil en ese caso.

―Gin-san, tú sólo contra tantos cazadores… ―expresó Hasegawa ―. Así seas vampiro de antaño, al final te darán una paliza o terminarán matándote.

―Gracias por la preocupación, pero este asunto no les incumbe a ninguno de los dos ―y entonces, haciendo uso de la velocidad que poseía, desapareció en el acto.

* * *

Le terminó de vendar la herida a su hermana, castigándose mentalmente por haberla dejado sola. Se culpaba por lo que ella había tenido que pasar hacía unas horas atrás; por no haber estado con ella para protegerla de todo y de todos. Mitsuba le había contado todo. Desde el momento en que aquellos sujetos se acercaron para molestarla, hasta el momento en el que él apareció y sucedió lo que sucedió con la chica vampiro. Había insistido una y otra vez que aquel accidente no fue culpa de la chica. Y que si ella en ese momento se encontraba bien, era gracias a la misma.

Incluso Hijikata estuvo tentado a creerle, pero no lo hizo del todo, y por eso se decidió que, mientras la chica se encontrase inconsciente, la dejarían en el calabozo y esperarían a que despertase para interrogarla. En pocas palabras, le concederían el beneficio de la duda. Eso pareció hacer feliz a Mitsuba, pero no del todo, puesto que Sougo seguía empeñado con la idea de darle muerte a la bermellón. Ella había intentado hacerlo cambiar de parecer, porque lo había visto en aquel iris azul: la culpa que la consumía. El hecho de que la chica no quería lastimarla. Quizá sí, había hecho algo mal, pero no por eso se debía condenar.

Esa niña que tenían en el calabozo no era mala.

Lo que sí era malo, era el hecho de que cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza a Okita Sougo, difícilmente alguien lograba sacársela. Incluida su hermana mayor, a quien tanto adoraba.

―Sou-chan ―llamó la mujer.

―No ―contestó, porque ya sabía a dónde iría. Ante la mirada triste, suspiró. No le gustaba llevarle la contraria a Mitsuba, pero ese asunto no era discutible ―. Quizá sí, ella no sea lo que mostró ser en ese momento, pero eso no quita el hecho de que casi te hace daño. Si no llego pudiste haber muerto, y no pienso dejar impune al ser que casi me quita al último familiar que tengo. Además, ella rompió una de las reglas más importantes del tratado.

Estaba prohibido que un vampiro le hiciese daño a un ser humano. Era lo pactado para la convivencia y Mitsuba muy bien lo sabía.

Al parecer, ella no iba a lograr nada con eso. Antes de que pudiese decir algo más―porque lo último que se pierde es la esperanza―, un miembro de la división que su hermano comandaba llegó en busca de él.

―Capitán Okita ―le llamó ―. La chica está despierta, pero se comporta de una forma extraña. No ha emitido ni un solo sonido desde que despertó.

Bueno, eso tal vez sucedía porque quizá ella pensaba que la matarían. ¿Para qué gastar saliva si aquel era su destino?

―Bien ―Sougo sonrió un poco ―. Hagamos que hable.

―No la lastimes ―le pidió Mitsuba. El castaño no dijo nada, porque no estaba dispuesto a hacer esa promesa.

Okita caminó a paso firme hacia el calabozo, encontrándose con Hijikata en la puerta en cuanto llegó a este.

―Escucha…

―No, no quiero escuchar.

El pelinegro suspiró, cansado. Él había terminado por creer, de verdad, en lo que Mitsuba le había dicho. ¿Para qué ella mentiría? Incluso Kondo también pensaba que era cierto, y sabía que Sougo también le creía, pero el hecho de pensar en que la persona que estaba tras la puerta había atentado contra la vida de su hermana, le nublaba el buen juicio. Permitir que la chica vampiro se explicara era lo que Hijikata y Kondo le habían prometido a la castaña. A pesar de que, reglas eran reglas y la chica había roto una: atacar a un humano. Y sin embargo, dejarían que ella se defendiera.

―No la lastimes ―le dijo, a pesar de la evidente molestia que el rostro de Sougo dejaba ver ―. Amenázala para conseguir que hable, pero no la tortures ―torturar estaba en su naturaleza y era lo que mejor se le daba. Pedirle eso a él era estúpido ―. Es sólo una chica, sea como sea.

―Una chica monstruosa que casi mata a mi hermana ―tras decir eso, Sougo hizo a un lado a Hijikata y entró.

Tuvo que esperar a que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad―la tenue luz que la lámpara proporcionaba no era de mucha ayuda―, pero finalmente reconoció el cuerpo perteneciente a la vampira. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con cadenas que limitaban el movimiento de sus brazos, y grilletes que hacían lo mismo, pero con sus piernas. Además, estaba amordazada y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. También se podía apreciar las manchas de su propia sangre en su ropa blanca.

Se acercó lo suficiente a ella y después se acuclilló para quedar frente a frente. La chica abrió los ojos de repente, encontrándose con la mirada rojiza del castaño. Y se quedó ahí, mirándolo fijamente, y él a ella. Entonces Okita medio sonrió―pero no amablemente. Lejos estaban sus intenciones―y la agarró del largo cabello bermellón, haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito de dolor que fue amortiguado por la mordaza.

―Si no me das muchos problemas y me cuentas por qué demonios querías comerte a mi hermana, quizá no sufras….tanto.

Él era el amo de los interrogatorios. Si, le habían dado la oportunidad a la chica de defenderse, pero tenía que convencerlo a él. Cosa difícil, porque Okita quería, seriamente, tomar un baño con la sangre de la bermellón una vez ella muerta. Tenía que asegurarse, entre otras cosas, de intimidarla lo suficiente. Hacerla temer verdaderamente por su vida y después… después ya vería.

Le quitó la mordaza para que ella pudiese hablar, pero lo primero que hizo la chica en cuanto estuvo libre su boca, fue girar su rostro para poder morder la muñeca de la mano que le estaba sujetando con fuerza el cabello. Ella sólo pudo saborear la sangre del cazador―dulce, bastante dulce―unos pocos segundos, antes de ser azotada su cabeza con fuerza contra la pared que estaba tras de sí misma.

Sougo quería torturarla psicológicamente para hacerle caso a Mitsuba de no dañarla físicamente, pero a él nunca antes lo había mordido un vampiro ni le habían succionado la sangre, por lo que verdaderamente estaba furioso, aunque su cara estoica no lo demostraba. Ante la atenta mirada de la chica, él le propinó un golpe en el abdomen, que logró que ella soltara un sonoro quejido y se removiera entre sus cadenas y grilletes. La tomó de nuevo del cabello y luego le hizo chocar la cabeza contra el piso con fuerza.

―Puedo hacer esto toda la noche ―le dijo, riéndose por la condición de la chica ―. Habla.

Al no obtener respuesta, desenvainó su katana y se la clavó a ella en el muslo derecho, logrando que esta vez ella gritara. Acto seguido, Sougo retiró la espada lentamente de la carne recién cortada de la chica. Sus ojos apreciaron asombrados entonces como la piel se regeneraba, dejándola pulcra de nuevo; como si no hubiese sido herida previamente. La única evidencia era el charco de sangre que se había formado.

Los vampiros eran seres bastante interesantes.

―Supongo que no te importa que te infrinja daño porque de todas formas te vas a curar ―puso una expresión pensante ―. De esa forma no es divertido.

Entonces él se dio cuenta de algo. La chica estaba mirando un punto específico de su cuerpo: la muñeca que ella previamente había mordido. Estaba sangrando, y eso a Sougo le dio una idea.

―¿Tienes sed? ―acercó su muñeca lo suficiente como para que ella literalmente babeara, pero lo suficientemente lejos también como para no dejarla beber de allí.

Los ojos azules pronto perdieron su color, dándoles paso a unos rojos que demostraban cuan sedienta se encontraba.

―¿Y qué quieres que te diga, bastardo? ―por fin había hablado.

El hombre no esperaba que ella dijese algo tan pronto, pero no demostró su asombro. ―¿Por qué ayudaste a mi hermana y después quisiste alimentarte de ella?

―La ayudé porque ella lo necesitaba ―le dijo. Parecía que se le estaba dificultando hablar por culpa de la sangre que escurría de la muñeca de Sougo ―. Y lo otro fue un accidente. Yo no quería hacerle daño.

El castaño rio ante eso, porque no podía creer lo que ella decía cuando prácticamente estaba comenzando a halar de los grilletes y cadenas para quedar en libertad y poder beber de él a su antojo.

―¿Esperas que te crea esa mierda?

―Es la verdad. No me gusta beber sangre de humanos.

―Pero estás ansiando beber la mía.

―Prácticamente me la estás poniendo en la nariz, pequeño gusano ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga entonces? está en mi naturaleza.

Sougo sacó el arma y la disparó, dándole justo en la arteria femoral de su pierna derecha. El grito desgarrador que emitió la chica fue música para sus oídos.

―Bueno, si a eso vamos ―empezó a decir, mientras tomaba una estaca que había en el suelo y la apuntaba justo a la altura del pecho izquierdo de la chica ―. Mi deber es matarte, porque está en mi naturaleza.

Dicho eso último, Okita le clavó la estaca, pero antes de siquiera llegar a tocar el corazón de la chica, alguien entró en el lugar, deteniendo todo su accionar.

―¡Sougo! ―la voz de Kondo llegó a sus oídos, justo cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe ―. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te dijeron que no podías torturarla!

―Sí, seguro, porque ella es tan inocente ―el sarcasmo era evidente.

―Mitsuba dijo que ella no es mala.

―Es un vampiro y quebrantó una regla.

―Pero quedamos en que la escucharíamos.

―Kondo-san, no puedes ser siempre amable con todo el mundo. Ella es nuestro enemigo. No podemos simplemente ser suaves con ella.

Otro hombre ingresó en el lugar para poder ayudar a la bermellón. Se agachó a su altura y en cuanto quitó la estaca a medio camino de su pecho, ella logró volver a respirar sin tanta dificultad.

―Lo siento ―el hombre no entendió por qué ella había pronunciado esas palabras, pero cuando menos lo pensó, la chica lo había mordido en el cuello.

Gritó, llamando la atención del Comandante y del Capitán, pero para cuando ellos miraron, en cuestión de milisegundos, la bermellón había roto los grilletes y las cadenas―gracias a que había recuperado un poco de su fuerza después de beber sangre―y haciendo uso de su velocidad, salió de ahí.

Tanto Sougo como Kondo se acercaron rápidamente al hombre que yacía ahora tirado en el suelo, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, pero aún con vida.

―Va a desatar el infierno si no la encontramos, Kondo-san ―dijo Okita.

―¡Que cierren las puertas! ―el nombrado dio la orden de inmediato a otros miembros que estaban allí en la puerta.

―¡Comandante! ―el tipo que lo había llamado parecía estar agitado ―Hay un vampiro infiltrado.

―Sí, la chica acaba de escapar ―dijo Sougo.

―No ―el oficial tomó aire para calmarse ―. Es un hombre.

Corrección a las palabras del castaño. El infierno _ya_ se había desatado.

* * *

―Hasegawa-san ―llamó Shinpachi, sin comprender muy bien que era lo que hacían en aquel bar ―. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

―Ayudar a Gin-san ―respondió el hombre.

―¿Cómo vamos a ayudarlo si no lo seguimos? ―preguntó, aún más desconcertado.

El hombre de lentes de sol ingresó al lugar siendo seguido por el joven, que caminaba con cautela. En el interior parecía un sitio bastante normal. Lleno de hombre que tomaban animadamente, música para hacer alegre el ambiente y una que otra pelea, pero que no pasaba a mayores porque la mujer con orejas de gato―Shinpachi no lo comprendía, pero así era―lo impedía y echaba a los clientes problemáticos y que no pagaban lo que consumían.

Pronto estuvieron sentados en la barra, y fueron atendidos por una mujer que ya pasaba los cincuenta años.

―¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí? ―preguntó ella directamente a Hasegawa ―¿Vas a pagar?

―En otra ocasión ―respondió el hombre un poco apenado ―. De todas formas no te debo mucho ―esto lo murmuró ―. Es Gin-san.

Shinpachi vio como la mujer se sorprendió ante la mención del nombre. ―Supe que estaba de regreso porque Catherine me lo dijo, pero por aquí no ha vuelto. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

―Le pasará si no lo ayudamos ―contestó ―. A Kagura la tienen los cazadores y él se fue sólo, por ella. Otose-san, mi magia no es muy poderosa, y contra los cazadores hay que tener fuerza.

La mujer suspiró, exasperada ―¿Cuándo será que ese mocoso dejará de darme tantos problemas? ―terminó de fumar su cigarrillo, para luego proseguir ―. Me gustaría ayudar, pero…

―Otose-sama ―la suave voz llamó la atención ―. Yo puedo ayudar a Gintoki-sama. En todo caso, se lo debo.

Pareció dudar, pero después de ver la convicción con la que la peliverde había dicho aquello, decidió dejarla ir. ―Ten mucho cuidado, Tama.

Una vez fuera del establecimiento, Shinpachi le preguntó a Hasegawa que clase de vínculo tenía Gintoki con la anciana mujer y la joven que ahora les acompañaba. La llamada Tama le había dicho que él la había ayudado a salir de un centro de experimentación con el veneno de lobo.

―¡¿E-eres un lobo?! ―expresó Shinpachi, asombrado.

La joven mujer asintió.

―Y no una loba cualquiera. Es la última de su manada. ¿Te suena la manda Novilunio? ―expresó el hombre mayor.

―En realidad, no ―para Shinpachi todo era muy nuevo, y todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido.

―Bueno, confórmate con saber que ella sabe patear traseros.

Y eso, en la situación en la que estaban, era lo verdaderamente importante.

* * *

 **A comparación del capítulo anterior, este ha sido bastante corto, pero creo que fue más porque le corté varias cosas a la parte de Kagura y Sougo por la razón que di arriba :v además, sería demasiada violencia y tendría que cambiar la calificación a este fic XD Y no quise escribir más porque entonces el capítulo quedaría demasiado largo si meto la pelea que sigue :v**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews que contestaré en estos momentos que tengo tiempo xD y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo :3**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima semana, probablemente!**

 **Besos, flores y chocolates ^3^**

 **Kiry los quiere, paz.**


	6. Traición: el enemigo es uno de nosotros

**¡Buenas!**

 **Son la 1:00 am y yo todavía no me voy a la cama. Tenía pensado publicar el capítulo mañana, pero como no voy a estar, entonces mejor lo hago ahora porque luego se me olvida, me da flojera, algo pasa, etc, etc. Quizá hasta se les haga un capítulo aburrido :v pero es de suma importancia para la historia. Además, ya había dicho que el romance no iba a ser lo principal. Pero, eh, don't worry, que cuando llegue, lo exprimiré al máximo :v**

* * *

 **Traición: el enemigo es uno de nosotros.**

.

.

.

El frío de la noche le estaba empezando a entumecer las piernas. Ella sabía que debía haberse puesto un pantalón en lugar de la falda―a pesar de que esta siempre la usaba―, pero no pudo quejarse mucho. No cuando estaba en juego tanto. Quería volver pronto, pero debía primero cumplir su objetivo. Aun así, no entendía por qué la habían dejado allí, mientras los demás iban y hablaban con Kamotarou Itou acerca de la ejecución del plan de esa noche. El hecho de que fuera chica no significaba que no podía ir. Además, ¿qué si les hacía falta una bruja? ella podría perfectamente ayudarles en lo que necesitaran.

Después de dos minutos un sonido logró ponerla en estado de alerta. Ella tomó una de sus pistolas, se posicionó y apuntó al lugar en dónde parecía haber visto la sombra de una persona. Bajó el arma en cuanto reconoció la figura masculina.

―No me asustes así, por favor ―pidió, observando como el hombre se recostaba en contra de una de las paredes de aquel callejón ―. ¿Y bien?

―Se supone que esta noche él hará lo que tiene que hacer.

―¿Y no necesitará ayuda? ―preguntó ―. Asesinar al Comandante del Shinsengumi no ha de ser tarea fácil. No para una sola persona.

―No está solo ―aseguró el contrario ―. Pero, de ser el caso, aquí estamos nosotros, por si algo sale mal y tenemos que intervenir.

Matako Kijima observó a su compañero, Bansai Kawakami a la espera de que dijera algo más. Algo mucho más convincente. Era cierto que de presentarse el caso ellos podrían ayudar, pero contra tantos cazadores, así ella fuese la bruja de la cosecha y él un vampiro con ya varios siglos encima, estaba el riesgo de morir. Por eso habían buscado a alguien; alguien que creyese en el ideal de la verdadera justicia. Alguien que ya formara parte del Shinsengumi y que estuviese dispuesto a ayudarlos, haciendo el trabajo sucio. Y ese alguien resultó siendo Kamotarou Itou.

El asesinato de Isao Kondo era lo que necesitaban para así sacar de plano a la organización de cazadores que le seguían. Con él fuera, el Shinsengumi se hundiría. Sin capitán, no hay tripulación, y entonces con aquello habría una razón más―y de peso―para terminar de una vez por todas con ese estúpido tratado que tantas restricciones tenía. Y entonces sería un obstáculo menos para lograr el verdadero objetivo.

―Entonces… ¿hago el hechizo de restricción? ―preguntó la rubia al cabo de cinco minutos en silencio. Un leve asentimiento fue su respuesta.

Recordó entonces las palabras que había memorizado de su grimorio y visualizó en su mente el cuartel del Shinsengumi. Repitió una y otra vez el conjuro, creando alrededor de ella una pequeña ventisca. El hechizo terminó un minuto después.

―Está hecho ―anunció ―. Todos entran, pero nadie sale.

Sólo era por precaución, y aquel hechizo era parte del plan C, por si el pla fallaban.

* * *

Desde la alarma que avisaba el escape de un rehén, Mitsuba contempló como todos se ponían en alerta, corriendo de aquí para allá, buscando el paradero de la chica vampiro―porque no tenían ningún otro rehén, y la castaña sabía que tenía que ser ella―. Cuando confirmó que la niña de cabello bermellón se había dado a la fuga, se preocupó por Sougo, porque para que un rehén se le escapase tenía que ser que fuese muy fuerte y lo hubiese lastimado. La sólo imagen en su cabeza del menor siendo herido la hizo tomar la decisión de ir a dónde se encontrase, a pesar de que le habían pedido que no saliese de la habitación.

Movida por su sentimiento de preocupación para con su hermano menor, salió de la habitación del mismo y, entre todo el caos, lleno de oficiales apresurados en encontrar a la vampira, se escabulló lo mejor que pudo hacia el calabozo, lugar en dónde creyó que continuaría estando Sougo. Sin embargo, su travesía fue infructuosa y no llegó muy lejos, porque al girar en la esquina de uno de los pasillos del cuartel que conducían a la entrada principal, visualizó como hombre por hombre, pertenecientes a los diferentes escuadrones, caían derrotados al suelo.

¿Aquello lo estaba causando la misma chica que la ayudó? sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veía. Más cuando la oleada de oficiales fueron barridos de un solo ataque, Mitsuba comprobó que no se trataba de la chica; lejos se encontraba ella de la realidad.

El hombre, alto, de cabello plateado y ojos rojos, sacaba de su cuerpo una espada que se había incrustado limpiamente en su costado derecho. La castaña mentiría si dijese que no le dio miedo.

Estaba aterrada. Sus piernas flaqueando le impedían continuar con su camino y abandonar la escena. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacía cinco años volvió con mucha más fuerza, logrando congelarla en su lugar. Un par de hombres más se acercaron al asaltante pero al igual que los otros, tuvieron el mismo destino de ser derribados, quedando inconscientes. Sabía que tenía que moverse o de lo contrario, ella correría con la misma suerte. Tenía que hacer responder a sus músculos, conectarse de nuevo con su habilidad motora para poder huir, a pesar de que quería ir a ayudar a aquellos hombres que estaban heridos e inconscientes en el piso.

Contuvo el aliento cuando el hombre la miró por fin. Un movimiento rápido y él ya se encontraba frente a ella, lo cual la hizo estremecerse y contener el aire.

Entonces era un vampiro, a juzgar por la velocidad que había usado para acercarse a ella. No tenía nada que ver con los lobos. No tenía nada que ver con su recuerdo.

―¿Dónde la tienen? ―le preguntó, sin acercarse lo suficiente como para atacarla.

A pesar de estar ligeramente manchado de sangre y de haber hecho gala de que poseía una fuerza monstruosa, un deje de preocupación detonaba en su voz. Y entonces la castaña supo que él se encontraba allí porque buscaba a la chica de cabello bermellón. También se dio cuenta del hecho de que aquel hombre no había matado a nadie. Sólo los había lastimado un poco para sacárselos del camino.

Soltando el aire que estuvo conteniendo, lo miró, dispuesta a responderle. No obstante, en cuanto abrió la boca para decir sus siguientes palabras, una bala atravesó el muslo del vampiro, arrancándole un gruñido de dolor. El peliplata retrocedió usando de nuevo su velocidad para poder mirar a su atacante.

―No te le acerques.

Mitsuba giró su rostro ante la conocida voz, pero no tuvo tiempo de decirle que el vampiro no buscaba hacerles daño, porque un oficial―no supo cual―la había cargado y se la estaba llevando, seguramente porque aquel hombre había ordenado ponerla a salvo. Lo último que pudo ver―porque sus protestas no fueron escuchadas―fue que Hijikata Toushiro había entrado en campo de batalla.

* * *

―Capitán Okita, no hay rastro de la vampira en el sector norte.

―Tampoco se encuentra en el sector este.

Era imposible que esa chica se hubiese esfumado como el polvo. Habían dado la alarma para cerrar las puertas del Shinsengumi y triplicar la vigilancia, por lo que no había cabida en la mente de Sougo que aquella vampira no se encontrase en algún rincón, escondida. Además, una ventaja grande era el hecho de que estaba herida―porque las balas que él le había propinado no se las había podido sacar―y se encontraba débil a causa de haber perdido tanta sangre. Su recaptura, para cazadores especializados, no debería suponer un gran problema.

―Búsquenla en el sector oeste, yo me encargo del sur ―ordenó.

Sabía que en ese sector se encontraba la entrada principal, lugar en dónde se suponía, ahora estaba Hijikata haciéndole frente al infiltrado. Si lo que él imaginaba era correcto, aquella chica tenía algún vínculo con el vampiro infractor, y entonces ella aprovecharía ese hecho para usar a aquel hombre como distractor y poder escapar. Porque, manejar a uno, era una cosa, pero manejar a dos, ya era un problema. Un problema grande, incluso para el Vicecomandante.

Se movilizó entonces, pero algo más llamó su atención. Desde la puerta de la sala de almacenamiento, un hombre cayó sin vida y una espada fue retirada del abdomen del mismo.

―¿Qué demonios? ―pocas veces se asombraba por algo, e irrefutablemente aquel momento era por mucho uno para asombrarse.

No esperaba ver a Kamotarou Itou salir de entre las sombras, mostrando por una fracción de segundo, al igual que él, un poco de asombro por verlo allí. Entre sus manos, Sougo divisó rápidamente un tubo de muestra que contenía sangre. Hasta dónde tenía entendido el castaño, se había sacado una muestra de sangre del cuerpo del hombre lobo que él había matado para hacerle un análisis detallado, pero como todo operaba tan lento, apenas era el día de mañana en dónde se llevarían las muestras a un laboratorio.

Entonces, ¿Por qué carajo Itou quería esa muestra? ¿En qué lo beneficiaba?

―Se supone que nadie se debió haber enterado ―dijo el rubio ―. Eres escurridizo, Okita-san.

―¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Por qué lo has matado? ¿Para qué quieres eso?

―Mis razones, lastimosamente, no las entenderías ―dio un paso hacia adelante y Sougo tocó la empuñadura de su katana ―. Sin embargo, pudo decirte que es por un bien mayor. El tratado no funciona, nunca lo hizo. Debe ser destruido.

¿Qué tenía que ver el tratado con la sangre de un hombre de la manada Media Luna? No le serviría de nada, a no ser que él estuviese intentando…Abrió de nuevo los ojos desmesuradamente, dando a entender su sorpresa y su evidente compresión de la situación.

El hombre de lentes se rio. ―Eres muy brillante, Okita-san. Sólo con un par de palabras te diste cuenta de lo que buscamos.

―¿Buscamos? ―alzó una ceja ―. Hay otros ―afirmó.

Kamotarou no contestó a eso. ―Puedes unirte. Como dije, una mente tan brillante como la tuya sería de mucha utilidad.

El castaño soltó una leve carcajada ante aquellas palabras. Él podría ser un sádico bastardo sin corazón. Podría ser muchas cosas de las cuales pocas eran buenas, pero nunca, jamás, sería tachado de traidor.

―Muchas gracias, pero debo declinar la invitación a su conspiración malvada ―. Desenvainó su espada, tomando posición de pelea ―. No quisiera tener fama de traidor.

Desde su flanco derecho, se aproximó un ataque de espada que hubiese dado en el blanco de no ser porque poseía unos reflejos dignos de admiración y con su katana pudo interceptarlo a tiempo. Quince hombres, contó, se apilaron alrededor de Itou, por lo que intuyó rápidamente que estaban de su parte.

―Bien, supongo entonces que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar ―el rubio se movilizó hacia la salida, pero antes de abandonar el lugar, se detuvo ―. No estarás mucho tiempo solo del otro lado. Kondo-san pronto te hará compañía.

Se fue entonces, hablando sobre algo de que tenía que pasar al plan B, dejando allí a aquellos hombres, en ventaja numerosa, contra Okita. El castaño tenía tres cosas por hacer:

Matar a esos bastardos que ya no formaban parte del Shinsengumi, ayudar a Kondo y por último, encontrar a la bastarda vampira que lo había mordido y había intentado lastimar a su hermana. En ese orden de ideas para ejecutar, comenzó a sonreír, porque iba a hacer de aquel lugar un matadero. Se convertiría en el mismísimo diablo y les daría un poco de infierno.

* * *

Tama puso en el suelo cuidadosamente el cuerpo del hombre al cual acaba de noquear. En seguida Entraron al cuartel Shinpachi y después Hasegawa. La entrada principal permanecía cerrada, por lo que tuvieron que buscar otra alternativa y, con el pesar de tener que agredir a los oficiales que hacían guardia, consiguieron entrar. Con una corta panorámica, se podía decir que el Shinsengumi no se encontraba sumergido en un caos, pero poco duró aquel pensamiento en ellos una vez vieron como una parte de la edificación en dónde residían los oficiales, fue desplomada a causa de un impacto contundente.

El olor distintivo de Gintoki llegó a las fosas nasales de la peliverde. ―Es Gintoki-sama ―anunció ―. Está peleando con un tipo que huele a cigarrillo.

―Bien, pues vamos a ayudarle ―dijo el hombre de lentes de sol, movilizándose.

Pero poco pudieron avanzar, cuando un nuevo hombre se plantó frente a ellos, apuntando su arma.

―Les sugiero que no den un paso más ―expresó el recién llegado.

Shinpachi esperaba que Hasegawa hiciese algo―él era el brujo, ¿no? ―pero la que se plantó en frente fue Tama.

En el camino hacia el Shinsengumi, algo de aquella le habían explicado a Shinpachi. Ahora sabía de un supuesto tratado entre todas las especies―incluyendo a los humanos―. También sabía que los hechizos conllevaban tiempo para conjurarlos. Pocos eran los brujos que podían usar la magia para pelear, y lastimosamente Hasegawa no era uno de los afortunados. Por esa razón, lo único que pudo hacer fue un conjuro de protección para Tama, porque, gracias a su sangre de lobo, tenía rápida sanación―quizá no al nivel de la de un vampiro, pero la tenía―. Por esa razón, entendía de cierta forma el por qué Tama había ido con ellos. Sinceramente, sin la fuerza de la mujer, no habrían llegado a nada.

―No te haremos daño ―dijo Tama, en un intento por evitar algún tipo de confrontación.

―¿Yamazaki-san? ―reconoció entonces Shinpachi.

El nombrado se asombró de ver al joven siendo acompañado por aquellas personas. ―Shinpachi-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Es verdad lo que ella dice. No vinimos a causar destrozos. Simplemente queremos a Kagura-chan y Gin-san de regreso.

El oficial supuso que Kagura era la rehén desaparecida y Gin era el otro vampiro que sí que estaba causando destrozos. Él conocía al chico de lentes desde hacía bastante, y por eso estuvo tentando a creerle, pero sus otros dos acompañantes no le daban ninguna buena espina. No sabían si eran humanos o no, y no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia. Juró que la vez en el bosque con la princesa Soyo había sido la primera y última vez en la cual él cometería algún tipo de error. Sin embargo, el grito amortiguado de una mujer desvió su atención.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―preguntó Hasegawa ―. ¿A quién más tienen de rehén ustedes aquí?

―¿Y si es Kagura-chan? ―supuso Shinpachi.

―No huele como a Kagura-sama ―expresó Tama.

Yamazaki tenía dos opciones: creerles a ellos e ir al origen del grito, o combatirlos, arriesgar su vida y pasar de largo a la otra mujer. Envainando su espada, tomó su decisión.

―Hay que ir a ver.

Dos minutos más tarde, estuvieron en frente de Okita Mitsuba, quien se encontraba amarrada a un poste. Yamazaki, con cuidado, retiró el pañuelo que tenía metido en la boca.

―Kondo-san ―dijo ella de inmediato ―. Yamazaki-san, lo quieren asesinar. Tienes que ir a ayudarle.

Había sido amarrada y silenciada en aquel lugar a manos de aquel hombre que la había llevado lejos del sitio en dónde Hijikata había quedado. Allí, pudo escuchar claramente a Kamotarou Itou decir que asesinaría a Isao Kondo.

El oficial de cabello negro se incorporó, entendiendo que habían sido traicionados por uno de sus miembros y que habían aprovechado la situación que se había presentado en el Shinsengumi para proceder.

―No puedes ir tu sólo, Yamazaki-san ―dijo entonces Shinpachi.

―Iré con él ―aseguró Tama ―. Hasegawa-sama, vaya con Gintoki-sama. Shinpachi-sama, quédese aquí, por favor.

No había tiempo de pensarse mucho las cosas. Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por la peliverde y los que debían partir de ahí así lo hicieron.

Entonces, movilizándose rápidamente hacia la dirección que la castaña les había dado, Yamazaki y Tama se encontraron con el primer obstáculo. El hombre alto y de cabello verde oscuro no dio tiempo de que ninguno de los dos hiciese un contraataque, pues en el momento en que aparecieron en su línea de visión, se aproximó a atacarlos primero. El único reflejo que el pelinegro tuvo fue tirar a Tama y recibir el ataque él. Nunca antes había sido atravesado de esa manera por la mano de un vampiro. En el momento en el que el hombre retiró la mano, Yamazaki escupió sangre y su visión se fue haciendo gradualmente borrosa.

―¡Yamazaki-sama! ―Tama se levantó y, acomodándose el brazo dislocado, miró al atacante, lista para pelear.

Sin embargo, un pitido en sus oídos se hizo presente, y fue tan fuerte que logró que su tímpano sangrase. Era sabido que los lobos tenían los sentidos más desarrollados que cualquier especie, así que quien estuviese haciendo eso, sabía que ella era una mujer lobo. Estaba aturdida; el dolor aumentaba y el pitido no desaparecía. A causa del dolor insoportable tuvo que ponerse de rodillas y llevar sus manos a sus orejas, con la esperanza de hacer desaparecer el sonido, pero no dio resultado alguno. Aun así, pudo levantar, con esfuerzo, la cabeza y visualizó a una rubia que, por lo que parecía, era bruja.

Una bruja de esas pocas que podían pelear.

Aquella mujer levantó la mano. ―Sanarum menrium.

Tama quedó inconsciente a la finalización de las palabras.

* * *

Que irónica era la vida. El primer cazador que se encontró en Edo unas semanas antes, cuando llegó aquella noche en el bar y le pidió disculpas por chocarlo, era el mismo que ahora intentaba, por todos los medios, darle muerte.

Tres segundos tuvo para quitar la bala de su muslo―que, por lo que sabía, contenía veneno―antes de que el cazador le saltara encima, con espada en mano. El brutal impulso empleado por el Vicecomandante, más la patada lanzada en el momento justo que había impactado contra su pecho en el lado izquierdo, lograron desequilibrar a Gintoki, pero lo que le hizo darle un saludo al suelo fue la siguiente acción del hombre.

Sin perder el tiempo y en lo que parecieron milisegundos, enterró su katana al suelo como punto de equilibrio, se agachó e hizo una barricada para flexionar las piernas del contrario. Cuando lo vio en el suelo y sin darle tiempo a levantarse, tomó su espada y acto seguido se acercó para traspasar al vampiro de lado a lado, pero no alcanzó a completar el gesto porque el peliplata tomó el arma por el filo y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que el pelinegro trastabillara y, tomando ventaja de eso, el vampiro le dio un cabezazo que fue a parar a su nariz.

Hijikata escupió un poco de sangre y se limpió la que salía de su nariz para, una vez más, encarar al demonio blanco.

―Oye, yo no-

Sin darle tiempo a completar la frase, el Vicecomandante sacó su pistola y descargó gran parte de la munición que poseía. Gintoki, de no haberse movido rápido y no haber dado con presteza un salto hacia atrás, es probable que aquella frase hubiesen sido sus últimas palabras. Sin embargo, dos balas habían impactado en su antebrazo derecho, casi rosando la arteria radial. Lo suyo no era el combate a puño limpio, así que barrió con la mirada el escenario y cuando encontró una katana en la esquina norte tras su oponente, se movió rápido para poder tomarla.

Empero, no contó con que aquel cazador de cabello negro fuese tan hábil en combate. Gintoki no lo subestimó de ninguna manera, pero aquello no le exentó de asombrarse cuando él pudo arreglárselas para detenerlo con su espada, haciendo un corte profundo a lo largo de su abdomen. El hecho de que él se curase no impedía que no sintiera dolor, y de seguir perdiendo sangre, perdería fuerza. Además, tenía que tener en cuenta que aquellas balas le estaban quemando por dentro. Así, pues, sabiendo que la cosa iba seria, comenzó a contraatacar de verdad. Se impulsó entonces para darle un rodillazo en el abdomen que le sacó el aire e incluso escupió saliva. Y, aunque con aquel golpe le había dejado por lo menos dos costillas fracturadas, aquel hombre alineó su espada con el antebrazo que había sido impactado por las balas y allí le atravesó de lado a lado.

El combate continuó aun con el antebrazo del vampiro atravesado por la katana. Sin perder tiempo, soltó la espada y una serie de puños y patadas fueron ejecutados por Hijikata, mientras el peliplata se las ingeniaba para hacerle frente a aquella lluvia de golpes. Tomando de nuevo su espada, la quitó con fuerza del lugar en el que yacía ganando así un gruñido, pero entonces el vampiro reaccionó rápido y de un salto bien elaborado se situó por su espalda y si darle tiempo a darse la vuelta, con una patada bastante fuerte le mandó a volar unos cuantos metros.

El Vicecomandante fue recibido por una pared de la edificación que se agrietó y por poco se desploma gracias al impacto que hizo su cuerpo contra el concreto. La sangre de su oponente fluía por su espada hasta llegarle a la mano. Tenía gotas de salpicaduras en el rostro y se percató de que se había reventado la cabeza y su brazo derecho tenía una laceración grande. Por alguna razón, no tenía fuerza para seguir utilizando la espada. No se percataba de lo profundo de la herida que le había cortado un par de músculos. Ese vampiro, decidió el pelinegro, tenía que tener mínimo unos 500 años de vida como para ser tan duro de matar. Él había perdido mucha sangre, tenía un par de balas con veneno en su organismo y aun así, estaba allí parado.

Un vampiro común ya hubiese caído rendido.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del dolor, despegó su cuerpo del concreto y, cuando vio al peliplata tomando una katana, pasó la suya a su brazo izquierdo y la tiró como si de una flecha se tratase.

Limpiamente, el arma atravesó el corazón de Gintoki y este se desplomó en el suelo por el impacto. Para su buen fortunio, era hecha de metal y no de madera.

Ambos estaban hechos mierda. No podían continuar co eso.

―¡Gin-san! ―al escenario entonces llegó Hasegawa, observando asombrado la destrucción que habían causado. A Gintoki le hubiese encantado responderle, pero estaba muy ocupado perdiendo sangre ―. ¡Si matan a Isao Kondo, el tratado empezará a destruirse!

Él sólo había ido por Kagura. ¿Por qué ahora estaba metido en semejante lio?

* * *

 **Dos aclaraciones que no necesitan pero yo quiero hacerlas:**

 **1- Una bruja de una cosecha se refiere a la bruja que sale de un ritual de sacrificios entre brujas. En otras palabras, las brujas se matan entre sí y, la última que queda (que entonces vendría siendo la más fuerte), quedaría cargada con todo el poder de las demás brujas. Se supone que se hacía para elegir a la más poderosa del aquelarre y sería la que tendría contacto directo con los ancestros, además de acceso a hechizos prohibidos y bla, bla, bla :v a Matako le di este rol porque yolo xD**

 **2- La mayoría de hechizos de los grimorios están en latín, así que en la parte en la que Matako deja inconsciente a Tama, está diciendo "aturdimiento" en latín.**

 **Y bien, esto sería todo.** **¿Dónde está Kagura? ¿Dónde está Kondo? ¿Qué pasará con Shinpachi y Mitsuba? ¿Sougo le partió el culo a todos? ¿Hijikata y Gintoki se harán amigos después de esto? ¿Madao dejará de ser Madao? ¿Qué pasará con Yamazaki y Tama? xD esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Alianza

**¡Wenas!**

 **Me siento mal por no cumplir lo que dije sobre hacer actualizaciones constantes, pero estuve muy enferma últimamente y se me dificultaba sentarme a escribir sin sentir dolor de cabeza. Como más o menos ya ando mejor, entonces por fin pudo completar este capítulo. Espero que la espera no haya sido eterna (?) Me pondré a escribir sobre mi otro fic largo de Gintama en el transcurso de esta semana, pero también espero actualizar esto nuevamente :3**

 **Aclaraciones: la letra cursiva son recuerdos o sucesos que tuvieron lugar en el pasado. **

**Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Alianza.**

.

.

.

Después de que Sougo había abandonado el calabozo para ir en busca de la chica vampiro, Kondo había acudido a dónde Saito Shimaru para que junto con Hijikata y él, fuesen a reforzar la entrada principal al cuartel que estaba siendo atacado. Y si, había llegado con el hombre de cabello naranja y le había ordenado a Hijikata ir primero, pero después de eso, todo se volvió negro. Ahora, que se encontraba consciente, supo que había sido noqueado por alguien.

¿Por quién? era la pregunta que no tenía respuesta… aún.

Sabía que todavía se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones del cuartel, y además de esto, a lo lejos, lograba distinguir el sonido de oficiales peleando.

De lo siguiente que se dio cuenta fue el hecho de estar de pie y encadenado, lo cual limitaba al máximo sus movimientos. No entendía que ocurría, y no se hizo mucha idea tampoco cuando vio a Saito en las mismas condiciones suyas. La posibilidad de que alguien quisiera eliminarlo llegó a su mente. Era lo más lógico de pensar, debido a la situación que se estaba presentando. Y si no era eso, ¿qué más podría estar buscando el enemigo?

Chasqueó la lengua al momento de pensar que quizá no era el vampiro que había irrumpido para asesinarlo, sino algo más. Algo a lo que la mayoría de los miembros del Shinsengumi habían estado huyendo.

Analizando entonces el perímetro, se aseguró que estaban sólo Saito―aunque inconsciente―y él, por lo que sin perder tiempo, empezó a removerse en su lugar, buscando a tientas algo filoso para poder liberarse la cuerda que mantenía unidas sus manos, y después de lograr ese objetivo, se centraría en la cadena, pues le sería más fácil intentar algo. No tardó mucho en encontrar una punta lo suficientemente filosa como para cortar la cuerda. Como si en realidad no lo estuviese haciendo, comenzó a mover sus manos atadas de derecha a izquierda, atento a su entorno por si alguien más venía.

Paró todo su accionar en cuanto la puerta fue abierta, revelando a Itou junto con otros miembros. Se sintió aliviado de saber que era un camarada el que había entrado y no alguien más. Por lo menos ya tendría asegurada la ayuda para salir de aquellas ataduras.

Pero la realidad lo golpeó fuerte cuando, en lugar de ayudarlo, el rubio apuntó su espada hacia su cuello.

―Sé que está despierto, Comandante ―le dijo, con un tono de voz que para Kondo era irreconocible. ¿Realmente ese era el muchacho que había huido años atrás con él y los demás de un cruel destino?

―¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ―preguntó, mirándole directamente a los ojos, esperando encontrar algún tipo de error. Algo que indicara que estaba sometido a algún tipo de hechizo, o que le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

Algo, lo que fuera.

Pero no encontró nada, salvo una gran cantidad de odio.

―Cumpliendo con una parte de un trato justo ―le mostró una medio sonrisa ―. Asesinándote.

Kondo no lo podía creer. No lo quería creer tampoco. Ni en un millón de años se le hubiese ocurrido que un camarada, compañero, un _amigo_ pudiese traicionarlo de esa forma. Siempre había confiado en todos los miembros del Shinsengumi. Siempre los había tratado mucho más allá que sólo subordinados. Creía, sinceramente, que todos eran como una familia, pero supo que se había equivocado. Quizá no todos pensasen de esa forma, y también quiso excusar a Itou sobre su comportamiento, creyendo que algo le había hecho actuar de esa manera. Más lo cierto era que no había excusa razonable para su comportamiento, más allá de una traición a los suyos por motivos que por el momento no habían sido develados.

Kondo entonces lo miró seriamente. Si iba a ser asesinado, quería saber la razón.

―¿Por qué? ―el dolor del corte que la espada recién había hecho en su cuello no se comparaba con el dolor emocional que estaba experimentando. No se comparaba con el dolor de sentirse traicionado; de perder un amigo.

―No es nada personal ―Itou aclaró ―. Pero con tu muerte, se estará un paso más cerca de destruir ese absurdo tratado.

¿Y él por qué querría hacer algo como eso? si lo pensaba mejor, dentro de sí mismo sabía la respuesta, porque por mucho tiempo quiso destruir el tratado, porque era inaudito en muchas cosas e injusto en unas cuantas más. Porque tanto como él, y todos los miembros del Shinsengumi, eran producto del quebrantamiento de una de las reglas más importantes de dicho acuerdo: cruce de especies. Y por tanto, solo la muerte de ellos podría volver el equilibrio que se supone, tenía que haber en el mundo. Habían logrado, sin embargo, huir de aquel destino hacía años y con esfuerzo se habían instalado como una fuerza policial y dispuesta cumplir su rol como cualquier otro cazador "puro".

―No sería tan simple. Matarme no haría las cosas menos complicadas.

―Tienes razón ―el de lentes elevó la katana unos cuantos centímetros, seguramente para clavarla con fuerza luego y darle muerte ―. Pero es un buen comienzo.

Y, antes de que pudiese decir algo más, decidió callar, porque no podía intentar hacerlo razonar cuando no había ningún tipo de esperanza. No podía intentar salvar a alguien que no quería ser salvado. Decidió entonces esperar por el golpe de gracia, más este no llegó. Abrió los ojos―los cuales había cerrado ya resignado―y vio como el cuerpo de Itou se había estampado contra la pared a su izquierda, dañándola en el proceso, logrando que el rubio traspasara y terminara tirado en el suelo.

Una patada como esas… sólo sabía de una persona que podía ejecutarlas.

―Comandante, ¿está bien? ―preguntó Sasaki, socorriéndolo para quitarle todo aquello que le impedía moverse.

En lugar de contestar a la pregunta del hombre, Kondo miró hacia la escena que se estaba desarrollando, y entonces pudo darle nombre a su salvador―por el momento―.

―¡Sougo! ―le llamó, a lo que el castaño levantó una mano, probablemente en son de saludo.

―Yo me encargo, Kondo-san.

Le hubiese creído, de no ser porque vio una herida en su espalda―no había tela que cubriese ese lado, por lo que el corte que le hicieron había sido limpio y contundente―y sangre que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Si era del castaño o no, no lo sabía. Pero lo que más le hizo dudar de su palabra, fue cuando le vio por un breve segundo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos rojizos brillaban en entusiasmo por ver matar dolorosamente a su próxima víctima.

Kamotarou se levantó del piso y escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca producto de la gran patada que Okita le había infringido.

―Das buenas patadas, Okita-san ―felicitó el rubio, poniéndose una mano en el costado derecho en dónde había recibido la lesión. Si tenía suerte, no habría daño interno.

―También doy los mejores boletos VIP al infierno.

―Y he de suponer que me he ganado uno.

El castaño sonrió y tomó una postura ofensiva, listo para atacar en cualquier momento. ―Correcto, pero me temo que sólo tengo el pase de ida.

Una vez Kondo estuvo libre, no perdió tiempo y se paró justo a un lado de Sougo, mientras Sasaki ayudaba de la misma forma para liberar a Saito. El Comandante quería más que nada evitar aquella pelea, porque aún seguía sacando excusas para el comportamiento de Itou; aún tenía ese pequeño destello de luz en la oscuridad que le decía que todo ese asunto podría arreglarse de otra manera, pero recordó las palabras que el mismo Sougo le había dicho una hora antes.

 _"―Kondo-san, no puedes ser siempre amable con todo el mundo"._

Y, joder, el muchacho tenía toda la razón.

Tenía el evidente enemigo justo frente a sus ojos amenazando no sólo con acabar su vida, sino también la de sus camaradas.

―Bueno, Okita-san, me temo que mi viaje al infierno tendrá que esperar, porque si no te apuras, no podrás detener el de tu hermana.

Sougo apretó con ira en demasía la espada en su mano al escuchar las palabras salidas de la boca de Itou. ―Ella está…

―No apostaría por ello ―le cortó Itou de inmediato, adivinando que Sougo pensaba que la dulce Mitsuba se encontraba segura en la habitación en dónde la había dejado.

―Vete ―pidió entonces Kondo, notando cierta resistencia por parte del castaño cuando le dijo eso ―. Capitán Okita, vete por Mitsuba, yo me encargo de él.

Cuando vio la mirada decidida del Comandante, Sougo asintió. Era una orden de su superior, después de todo ―. Kondo-san…

―No es necesario que lo digas ―Kondo le sonrió ―. Estaré bien ―Okita envainó su espada y salió en busca de su hermana tras escuchar esas palabras. ―. Sasaki, saca a Shimaru de aquí y ayuda a todo herido que puedas.

―¡Sí! ―acató el hombre, saliendo entonces de la escena, dejando todo en manos de su Comandante.

Una vez solos, Kamotarou tomó su katana del suelo―que había soltado gracias al impacto de la patada del Capitán―, listo para la pelea.

―Quién diría que si puedes comportarte como Comandante. ¿No intentarás persuadirme primero?

―Lastimosamente para ti, no.

El choque entre espadas no se hizo esperar después de eso.

* * *

Una vez Hasegawa retiró la espada de su cuerpo, Gintoki pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Le tomaría tiempo sanarse de eso; después de todo, era su corazón el afectado.

Maldito policía cazador sarnoso. Para su consuelo, lo había dejado en muy malas condiciones también. Al poco tiempo que transcurrió para que pudiera sentarse, un par de policías más llegaron a escena. Uno que seriamente debía bajarle a la comida y un tipo con afro que dijeron―en realidad, el de afro levantó un cuaderno―lo mismo que Hasegawa había dicho.

―Escucha, Gin-san ―miró al brujo ―. No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir a impedir la muerte de-

―¿Por qué quieren matarlo? ―el arma en la cabeza de Hasegawa no sólo lo alarmó a él, sino también a Gintoki.

Ese policía de cabello negro era un hueso duro de roer.

―Oye, nosotros no queremos hacer eso ―aseguró el peliplata, hablando entrecortado por el cansancio. Le estaban tomando mucho recuperarse de la herida de su corazón y además el veneno de la balas lo estaba matando.

―¿Y entonces?

―Itou ―Gintoki se giró a ver al recién llegado, al igual que todos. Para su sorpresa, el chico lo estaba mirando ―. ¿Tú?

Ahora que se ponía a recordar, Shinpachi se lo había presentado en el bendito festival. El chico policía que estaba en busca de un hombre. Pero, al mirarlo a los ojos, no parecía para nada aquel muchacho de hace apenas unas horas. Había un brillo peculiar en su mirar, uno que sólo se lo había visto a una persona hacía mucho tiempo ya. ¿Cómo era que Shinpachi le dijo que se llamaba?

―Ah, hola Souichiro ―le saludó.

―Me llamo Sougo.

―Pues eso.

―¿Qué está pasando, Sougo? ―quiso saber Hijikata.

El castaño miró a Hijikata y después de soltar hacer una mueca de medio lado por el estado del pelinegro, respondió. ―Itou es el traidor. Quiere matar a Kondo-san para que el tratado empiece a agrietarse. Además, se llevó la muestra de sangre del hombre lobo que maté.

Gintoki medio sonrió, porque sabía muy bien quien podría estar tras aquel deseo de destruir el tratado y formar de nuevo la guerra entre especies. Ese tal Itou sólo era un títere más de ese enano de mente malvada.

―¡Si, exacto, eso fue lo que me dijo esa mujer! ―gritó el de lentes de sol, no pudiendo aguantar más la incertidumbre de si el Vicecomandante iba a tirar del gatillo o no.

―¿Qué mujer? ―preguntó Hijikata.

―No sé… no recuerdo su nombre pero… ¡se parecía a él! ―señaló a Sougo.

Okita abrió los ojos una fracción de segundo. ―Mierda.

No obstante, cuando estuvo a punto de irse por su hermana, Hijikata lo detuvo. ―Espera ―miró entonces a Gintoki ―. Bien, vampiro. Vamos a hacer un trato.

―¿Me darás dinero para el pachinko? ―probó suerte ―. ¿Leche de fresa? ¿La Jump?

―¿Qué? ¡No!

―La chica que viniste a buscar, te la regresamos, pero te quedas quieto sin hacer nada.

El peliplata lo consideró, pero estaba en juego mucho que sólo salvarle el trasero al Comandante del Shinsengumi.

―Por más que me guste la idea de quedarme quieto, me van a necesitar, así que voy con ustedes.

* * *

…

 _A pesar de todo lo que hizo para resistirse a ser llevada por ese oficial, al final Mitsuba no logró nada. No tenía la fuerza suficiente tampoco como para derribarlo por su cuenta, y tampoco contaba con una posición muy cómoda como para moverse a su gusto―la llevaban como si de un costal de papas se tratase―. Dejó de patalear al minuto siguiente de haber sido llevada lejos de la entrada principal al Shinsengumi, pero aún no se había rendido por querer quedar libre. Tenía que volver y decirle a Hijikata que ese hombre no estaba ahí para dañar a nadie; sólo quería a la chica._

 _Sabía que se le llevaron de ahí para protegerla, pero no era el momento. Estaba en sus manos terminar con esa pelea absurda, por lo que, con una de sus manos, la acercó a la cara del hombre y comenzó a palmear en dónde fuere. También, recordando cuando era más joven y tenía que pelear por Sougo, elevó lo suficiente y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir golpeó al oficial en el abdomen. Algo a favor que tenía fue que el hombre no se había mentalizado en que ella pudiese golpear a alguien._

 _En el momento en el que el hombre se dobló por causa del dolor que ella infringió, sus piernas tocaron suelo y Mitsuba no perdió en tiempo para librarse de una vez por todas._

 _―Lo siento mucho, pero es que tengo que ir a- ―una flecha que se clavó en el poste de madera que estaba tras su cara le cortó el discurso._

 _―No irás a ninguna parte, señorita Okita ―el tipo responsable bajó el arco ―. No quisiera herirla, así que por favor, no ponga resistencia._

 _Mitsuba lo conocía; ella conocía a todos los miembros del Shinsengumi. ¿Por qué alguien a quien ella creía, estaba de su lado, había atentado para dañarla? El otro hombre, tras haberse recuperado de la agresión, la sujetó por detrás, obstruyéndole el huso de ambas manos._

 _―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ―opuso resistencia lo más que pudo, pero a la final fue inútil; fue arrastrada hasta un de las vigas._

 _―Sólo sigo ordenes ―le contestó el hombre del arco, pasándole una soga a su compañero._

 _―Kondo-san no ordenaría algo como esto ―su cuerpo fue unido a la viga y sujetado a la soga bastante fuerte._

 _―Nunca dije que fue Kondo-san ―el hombre le puso un pañuelo en la boca para que actuara como mordaza e impedir que ella emitiese palabra alguna ―. Dudo mucho que algo como esto fuese la última orden que diera en su vida, porque hoy es su última noche en el mundo de los vivos._

 _La castaña entendió de inmediato lo que aquellas palabras querían decir; asesinarían a Kondo por quien sabe qué cosa y ella no podía permitir algo como eso. La cuestión era que ahora estaba atada de pies y manos, literalmente. Y sin contar que estaba amordazada._

 _Los hombres la abandonaron allí tras decirle que, de no ser asesinado a las buenas el Comandante, tendrían que asesinarlo a las malas, pues él tendría que elegir si moría ella o moría él. Y, Mitsuba podía afirmar a ojo cerrado―porque lo conocía bastante bien―que el pondría la vida de los demás por encima que la suya._

 _Allí, en medio del frío de la noche, Mitsuba Okita se sintió impotente. Ni siquiera podía hacer algo como escapar para poder avisarle a alguien de confianza lo que estaba ocurriendo al interior del Shinsengumi. No podía hacer nada más que quedarse ahí, ejecutando intentos fallidos por escapar, porque no pudo cortar la cuerda, porque sus manos y pies estaban atados, porque no podía gritar por ayuda…_

 _Porque no era fuerte como su hermano, como Toushiro._

 _Lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse las manos―intentando cortar la soga con un pedazo de vidrio en el cual estaba sentada―. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de romperse definitivamente, el sonido de voces cerca de allí logró reavivar su esperanza._

 _No sabía si se trataba de alguien parte de la rebelión o de alguien que aún era leal, pero no tenía nada mejor que eso. Tenía que intentarlo._

 _Con toda la fuerza de su voz que logró reunir, empezó a dar gritos―o lo que pretendían pasarse por eso―a la espera de que alguien, el que fuese, la escuchara._

 _No tardó mucho en ver el rostro de Yamazaki y sentirse, por el momento, aliviada._

…

―Sólo dame un momento ―Mitsuba asintió ante lo que le escuchó decir al chico de lentes ―. Está un poco apretado, pero deshacer nudos es mi especialidad.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―preguntó.

―Cuando era niño, en la escuela me amarraban mucho ―el semblante gris y de amargura le causó cierta gracia a la castaña.

―Muchas gracias por ayudarme ―dijo.

―No hay de qué ―el chico sonrió ―. ¿Eres la hermana de Okita-san, cierto?

―Si. ¿Lo conoces?

―Si. Es el guardaespaldas de una amiga mía ―la castaña sólo tenía entendido que Sougo cuidaba a la princesa, por lo que no se le ocurrió nadie más para cumplir con el rol de la amiga del pelinegro ―. Soy Shinpachi Shimura, por cierto.

―Hola ―sonrió ―. Mitsuba Okita.

Sabía del apellido Shimura porque Sougo le había dicho que Kondo estaba acosando―o lo que él llamaba conquistando―a una chica que trabajaba en un bar llamada Otae Shimura. Nunca había visto a la mujer, por lo que no sabía si ese chico era su familiar, pero aun así le estaba tremendamente agradecida. Una vez su cuerpo estuvo libre, con la ayuda de Shinpachi por fin logró ponerse de pie.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó la castaña. Lo había visto con la chica de cabello verde el hombre de lentes de sol, y como no llevaban uniforme y habían llegado justo en medio del caos, supuso que eran acompañantes del vampiro de cabello plateado.

―No sé, supongo que ayudando a que Gin-san encuentre a Kagura-chan ―respondió ―. ¡Pero no quería nada de esto y ni siquiera sé que está pasando para que quieran matar a Kondo-san pero te aseguro que Gin-san no es!

―Está bien ―Mitsuba volvió a sonreírle ―. Tenemos que salir de aquí e ir a buscar a Yamazaki-san.

―Bueno, algo como eso no sucederá porque acabamos de dejarlos noqueados allí atrás ―la voz femenina desconocida logró ponerle los pelos de punta ―. Y si tú estabas atada supongo que eres importante.

La castaña apretó el vidrio que conservaba en su mano. Dudaba mucho poderlo usar como arma, pero no tenía algo mejor. Shinpachi, a su lado, apretó los puños.

―Tú ―el de lentes sudó frío cuando el tipo al lado de la rubia se dirigió a él ―. Gin-san… ¿Conoces a Gintoki Sakata?

Algo le decía que ese hombre y Gin no eran muy amigos, pero decidió hablar con la verdad. ―Si.

La rubia y el peliverde se miraron entre sí, pero, afortunadamente, una explosión proveniente desde el interior de las instalaciones del cuartel logró poner bastante distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, a pesar de que había perdido los lentes y veía borroso, buscó a Mitsuba, más no la halló por ningún lado.

―¡Shinpachi! ―la voz de Kondo llegó a sus oídos aturdidos por la explosión y lo siguiente que supo fue que había sido derribado por el hombre que había acabado de salvarle de un ataque con flecha ―. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

―¡No es momento de que te distraigas, comandante! ―Itou llegó a ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tan rápido que los reflejos de Kondo no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos esta vez.

Afortunadamente, una flecha se incrustó limpiamente en el hombro izquierdo del rubio. Kondo se levantó rápidamente para luego arrastrar a Shinpachi a su lado, aliviándose de ver junto a él a Shimaru, Sasaki, Hijikata y Sougo. También pudo ver a dos hombres de los cuales no sabía el hombre―uno de ellos, recordó, era el hombre al que a veces le daba monedas en el parque―, pero supuso que podía confiar en ellos si venían junto con sus más leales compañeros.

―Shinpachi, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ―el pelinegro sonrió al escuchar esa voz.

―Gin-san, vinimos a ayudarte.

―¿En serio? porque no me lo parece.

―¡Oye, no seas desagradecido que te saqué una espada del corazón! ―le gritó Hasegawa.

―Kondo-san, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó entonces Hijikata.

―Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo, Toushi ―respondió el hombre, tomando nota de lo mal herido que estaba su segundo al mando. También se dio cuenta que Sougo miraba a todos lados, buscando algo.

―Qué reunión tan conmovedora ―todos de inmediato voltearon a ver a la rubia ―Disfrútenla porque será la última vez que se vean hoy.

Kamotarou retiró la flecha que el mal nacido de Hijikata le había lanzado y después miró enojado a Matako. ―¿Qué? ¿Esto será todo?

―Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos ―respondió Bansai ―. Además, no sería inteligente iniciar una pelea que posiblemente podremos perder.

Matako le daba la razón. Quizá no tendrían muchos problemas con los cazadores, pero el vampiro, Gintoki, era una verdadera dificultad que ellos no estaban dispuestos a sobrellevar por ahora. Si ya tenían la sangre del lobo que necesitaban, eso era más que suficiente. De cualquier forma, el Comandante moriría esa noche gracias a la bomba que ellos habían implantado como parte del plan C. El hechizo de restricción los mantendría allí cautivos y ya no tendrían que preocuparse más por aquello.

Causaba mucho alboroto, sí, pero era lo único que ahora tenían, dado que el intercambio de la vida de la chica Okita por la vida del Comandante no se podría efectuar porque ella… ¿en dónde estaba en primer lugar?

Itou fue quien la halló cerca de un árbol, inconsciente. Nadie se había percatado de que ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo. Si iba a vengarse de Hijikata, ¿qué mejor manera que haciéndole daño a aquella mujer? sin pensarlo mucho―e ignorando el dolor en su hombro―puso una flecha en el arco, la apunto ante la fija mirada de todos y, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar al resto, la tiró. Después de ejecutar esa acción, Matako los sacó de allí haciendo uso de su magia.

Hijikata no pudo llegar a ella rápido, Sougo menos. Nadie allí pudo hacerlo y la flecha entonces, ante la mirada de todos, atravesó un cuerpo.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí fue el día de hoy. Ya casi podremos decirle adiós a este pequeño arco de las peleas internas en el Shinsengumi xD Muchas gracias por los comentarios. En serio me animan un montó :3 lamento cualquier error ortográfico que haya. Ya saben que pueden decirme de ser el caso. Ahora, ¿qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Por qué la mendiga de Kagura aun no aparece? xD ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**


	8. Al borde de la muerte

**¡Hola, mi gente linda, mi gente bella!**

 **Me da mucha verguenza aparecer así después de meses xD pero así serán actualizaciones hasta que sea diciembre y esté de nuevo en mis preciadas vacaciones. Por ahora, las actualizaciones a este fanfic y los demás serán muy esporádicas :_D Sorry.**

 **¡Espero que disfruten de este capítulo! :D**

* * *

 **Al borde de la muerte.**

.

.

.

Las luces que se alzaban sobre las calles del distrito rojo conocido como Yoshiwara iluminaban todo el lugar, yendo de tonos rojos, amarillos y verdes. Las personas que transitaban por el sitio se encontraban animadas, pues aquel espacio era perfecto para olvidar cualquier tipo de problema y salirse un poco de lo cotidiano. Yoshiwara era, sin lugar a dudas, el sitio en donde pecar por placer era totalmente permitido. Una zona de tolerancia en dónde no existía la distinción por especies; dónde todos eran iguales. Refugio para marginados, gente que no tuviera a donde ir, personas vendidas, desplazados, desterrados; todo, acumulado en un solo sitio.

Justo en ese lugar era que se encontraba Ayame Sarutobi. Ella había sido delegada por el Omiwabanshu para cumplir la misión de deshacerse del mal que amenazaba con destruir la paz que se había logrado hace 100 años, una vez fue firmado el tratado entre especies. Estaba segura que, quien estuviese tras esto, quería deshacer la maldición impuesta a los lobos de la manada Media Luna y así, iniciar de nuevo con el conflicto que tanto les había costado conseguir.

La de cabellos lilas sabía—por las historias que le habían contado sus superiores—que aquella manada de Lobos había sido reacia a firmar la paz, y que hubo otros factores que influyeron para que la bruja que los maldijo hiciese lo que hizo. No obstante, se había ocultado la verdad, y habían dicho que aquellos lobos estaban extintos, gracias a que su Alfa había cometido una masacre, aniquilando a su propia gente. Y estuvieron bien con esa explicación durante 100 largos años. Sin embargo, ahora todo estaba a punto de salir a la luz, y eso era algo que el Omiwabanshu, como la organización protectora que era, no podía permitir.

Por esa razón, Ayame había decidido empezar su misión en Yoshiwara; en aquel lugar, que no lo amparaba la ley, debía haber alguien que supiese mucho más que el resto. Además, se sabía que Yoshiwara era el lugar en dónde pasaban el tiempo los hombres de aquella "extinta" manada. Añadido a eso, tenía que buscar cómo pretendían romper la maldición. En pocas palabras, Sacchan necesitaba estar dos pasos delante de quien fuere su enemigo.

Entró entonces a una de las tabernas, en dónde esperaba encontrar a un lobo, perteneciente a cualquier manada. Lo que necesitaba era sacar la mayor información posible; saber que era lo que las demás manadas sabían acerca del Clan Media Luna.

—Bueno, esto si que es nuevo —escuchó la voz femenina una vez se sentó en la barra. Ayame se giró para mirar a la mujer de ojos púrpura y cabello naranja —. ¿Qué es lo que trae a una sacerdotisa del Omiwabanshu a Yoshiwara?

Chin Pirako, si mal no recordaba, era parte de la manada los Crecientes. Una Alfa, ni más ni menos. Una chica que a simple vista parecía frágil y algo tonta, pero era bastante astuta, además poseía una increíble habilidad en el manejo de la katana. Trabajaba como una asesina a sueldo, y se decía que ella sería la próxima líder de aquel Clan.

—Trabajo —contestó Sacchan —. Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte, si eso no te incomoda.

La mujer se sonrió, pero aquello no ocultó los cortos segundos que su rostro denotó sorpresa. Estiró su mano para tomar su bebida y sorber un poco de esta. —No he hecho nada malo. Por lo menos no algo que sea castigable aquí en Yoshiwara.

—No. No tiene que ver con eso.

Ahora sí, la mujer lobo estaba completamente interesada en la conversación. —Entonces, te escucho.

La mejor forma de abordar el tema era yendo directo al grano, y Ayame no tenía tiempo que perder para irse por las ramas en todo caso. —Has escuchado sobre el Clan de Media Luna, ¿no es así?

Pirako pareció meditar la respuesta. —Si, por supuesto. ¿Quién no podría saber acerca de ellos? Pero están extintos, así que, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

El brillo divertido en aquellos ojos purpuras le decía que la pelinaranja sabia muy bien que aquello no era verdad. Pirako era astuta, y llevando la conversación de esa forma haría que Sacchan dijera algo que no debía ser de conocimiento público. Algo como, por ejemplo, decir que querían romper la maldición de aquel Clan.

Tenía que manejar el asunto con total inteligencia y discreción; tenía que ser mucho más astuta que esa mujer lobo.

Se acomodó mejor en su asiento. —Nada, en realidad. Pero supongo que tu padre se enteró de lo que pasó con la princesa Soyo hace unas semanas.

—Si, algo me contó sobre eso —la mujer pidió otro trago tras decir esas palabras. Luego se giró de nuevo para seguir con su conversación con Sarutobi —. El policía del Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo, mató a un hombre lobo. Las noticias vuelan por aquí, créeme —la sonrisa divertida se volvió a pintar en los labios de la chica —. Las malas lenguas dicen que el cadáver pertenecía al Clan Media Luna. ¿Es esa la razón por la que está aquí? ¿Lo que dicen es cierto?

La sacerdotisa no confirmó, pero tampoco negó las conjeturas de la otra mujer. Ella podría pensar lo que quisiera, no le importaba y tampoco le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Y tampoco parecía como que supiera mucho más allá de lo que todo el mundo sabía; que aquel oficial de policía había matado un lobo y que algunos decían que era parte de aquella manada, lo cual, era cierto, pero no había necesidad de divulgar la verdad a más gente.

—Escucha, Pirako-san, si llegas a saber algo más acerca de este tema, por favor, contáctate conmigo. El Omiwabanshu está haciendo la investigación pertinente.

—Oh, por supuesto. Se lo haré saber a mi padre, aunque creo que él ya lo sabe.

—¿Sabe qué cosa? —preguntó. Parecía que a la chica se le había ido la lengua, pero ya no le quedaba de otra más que hablar. Quizá y ella si sabía más de lo que aparentaba —. Habla.

La pelinaranja rodó los ojos. —Mira, no es de mi incumbencia, pero ha habido mucho movimiento por aquí. Dicen que están buscando a una bruja, producto de una cosecha.

Las brujas de la cosecha ya eran prácticamente escasas. No sería incorrecto decir que ya casi estaban extintas. Los sacrificios habían sido prohibidos por el Omiwabanshu, y las pocas brujas resultantes de esa práctica habían sido marginadas. Sarutobi sabía que había pocas, pero no pensó que en Edo pudiera haber alguna. Eran demasiado poderosas y extremadamente raras.

—Y por casualidad, ¿sabes quién es? o, ¿para qué la necesitan?

Pirako se encogió de hombros. —Ni idea. Pero dicen que es alguna de las que trabajan en la seguridad de Yoshiwara.

—¿La seguridad?

—Si. El Hyakka.

* * *

 _Había una alarma que le zumbaba como un mosquito en la cabeza, quizá era para dar aviso de su huida, quizá había alguien infiltrado en el cuartel; la verdad no le importaba. Sólo quería salir de allí de una maldita vez. Sin embargo, el veneno de las balas—las cuales no había podido sacar hasta el momento—estaban haciendo un trabajo excepcional con destruir su cuerpo por dentro. Añadido a eso, la herida en su muslo no se había curado del todo, por la misma razón; ese puto veneno la iba a matar si no hacia algo pronto._

 _Se recostó contra una pared para intentar recuperar el aliento. Tenía que hacer uso de su velocidad, pero sentía que la energía se le escapaba de a poco del cuerpo. Como le gustaría matar a ese chihuahua cara de niña por todo lo que le había causado. Allí, juró cobrárselas si alguna vez se topaba con él—aunque deseaba realmente no tener que hacerlo—._

 _En cuanto escuchó algo sobre cerrar todas las entradas, supo que no podría ser sencillo escapar de allí. Kagura no era estúpida y saldría, por supuesto que lo haría, pero no por la puerta principal. Ya había localizado una entrada trasera y entonces…_

 _—¡Capitán Okita, aquí está la…! —el hombre no terminó su oración, puesto que la bermellón lo noqueó en el instante._

 _—Lo siento, pero tengo que salir de aquí y no me sirve que llames a ese idiota Sádico._

 _Tomó todo el aire que pudo reunir del ambiente y lo acumuló en sus pulmones, y en cuanto sintió un poco más de energía—la suficiente—hizo uso de su velocidad para poder salir de aquel apestoso lugar. Poco y nada le importaba la capa de nebulosa que se formó alrededor de todo ese sitio poco después de que ella hubiese salido._

…

Kagura corrió—en realidad caminó, porque hacer esa hazaña de correr, pues por ahora, no—lo más rápido que pudo, pero tuvo que hacer una parada para recostarse contra una pared. Ella perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento si no hacía algo para remediarlo, ya. Así que, agradeciendo que el lugar en dónde estaba no era realmente transitado, se sentó, con la espalda contra la pared, y prosiguió a sacarse las balas que tenía dentro de su cuerpo. La parte mala: le dolió como un carajo. La parte buena: ya no había veneno alguno.

Una vez la herida que el castaño policía le había causado en el muslo por fin cerró completamente, pudo volver a caminar con normalidad. Ahora, lo que tenía que hacer era llegar con Gintoki y Shinpachi y explicarles lo que había pasado.

Como pudo, logró arreglárselas para encontrar el sendero correcto para llegar al condenado festival en dónde se suponía que debían estar Gin y Shinpachi. Sin embargo, Kagura había sido bastante despreocupada, pues en el transcurso que le tomó llegar al festival, cada persona que pasaba por su lado se le antojaba como un buen bocadillo para cenar. Y es que, no era para menos. Había terminado muy mal herida, lo más lógico, siendo una vampira, era que debía retomar un poco de su fuerza, y la única forma que había para lograr eso era bebiendo sangre. Y no le bastaba sólo con la de algún animal que pudiese encontrar y matar. No. Ella lo que necesitaba era la sangre tibia de un humano; era mucho más deliciosa y por supuesto, le daría la vitalidad necesaria.

Pero la bermellón resistió cada impulso que tuvo. Se había hecho a sí misma el juramente de no volver a matar a nadie por querer beber un poco de sangre humana. Y, de hecho, el casi quebrantar aquel pacto consigo misma fue lo que la llevó a la situación actual. Si sólo hubiese ayudado a esa mujer y se hubiese ido en paz, no estaría pasando nada de eso.

—¿Dónde demonios están? —le preguntó literalmente a la nada cuando llegó al lugar en dónde se supone, debía estar el puesto de comidas del jefe obeso de Shinpachi.

Cuando los viera, les patearía el trasero. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales centrarse, como su hambre. Tenía que conseguir un animal—una rata, porque no era capaz de asesinar nada más—en la brevedad posible.

Ignorando las miradas que las pocas personas restantes en el festival le ofrecían—¿en verdad tan mal se veía?—se dirigió a algún callejón que fuese lo suficientemente oscuro y encontrar un animal, el que fuese. Estaba a punto de desfallecer. Ya sentía los párpados pesados, el cuerpo de dolía, y por si fuera poco, la vista empezaba a nublársele.

Y de un momento a otro, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hizo, todo se volvió completamente negro.

* * *

Todos los puestos del festival habían estado maravillosos. Incluso hasta pudo ver una que otra sonrisa de parte de Nobume, lo que quería decir que la mujer se había divertido tanto como ella. Para Soyo, aquella salida había sido espléndida. Se había divertido y de paso había olvidado varias cosas que por el momento no tenía ganas de recordar. Incluso pudo ver a Shinpachi por un momento, antes de que este se fuera, alegando que tenía que buscar a una amiga que se había perdido. Soyo se ofreció a ayudar, pero el chico de lentes le dijo que no era necesario. Que tenía que preocuparse.

—Hime-sama, creo que ya es hora de volver a su casa —anunció Nobume, unos minutos después de que la pirotécnica acabó —. Su hermano ha de estar preocupado ya.

La pelinegra asintió. —Si —miró a la chica de cabellos azules y le sonrió —. Sólo déjame ir un momento al baño, ¿vale?

—La acompaño.

—No. Puedo ir sola, no te preocupes. De igual forma sólo es a poca distancia —Nobume pareció vacilar ante lo que ella dijo, pero de todas formas aceptó.

Empero, Soyo supo que hubiese sido mejor idea que su guardaespaldas la hubiese acompañado, puesto que, en el sendero al baño, no muy lejos de dónde se encontraba, pudo divisar un cuerpo tirado en el césped. Sin perder mucho el tiempo, la pelinegra corrió a auxiliar a quien fuese esa persona. Al momento de llegar, lo primero que hizo fue verificar su pulso, el cuál pudo sentir, pero bastante disminuido. El estado de la chica—que parecía rondar más o menos su edad—era deplorable. Parecía que recién había salido de una pelea de perros. Su piel pálida estaba sucia, su cabello bermellón enredado, y tenía bastantes rastros de sangre en sus ropas blancas.

Soyo en seguida tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Nobume. —¡Nobume-san, por favor, ven rápido!

No quiso alarmar a la peliazul, pero tenían que brindarle los cuidados necesarios a esa pobre chica; quién sabe qué tipo de salvaje se había atrevido a dejarla en tal estado.

Cuando Nobume llegó, Soyo le explicó toda la situación.

—Llamaré a emergencias —anunció la chica mayor.

—Si —asintió Soyo —. Diles que vayan a mi casa, por favor —el rostro interrogante de Nobume le hizo aclarar su decisión —. Está mal herida, y no sabemos nada de ella. La llevaremos a casa hasta saber que se recuperó.

Podía ser peligroso llevar a un extraño a su casa, pero ella no iba a dejar a aquella chica tirada allí a su suerte.

* * *

Todo parecía pasar a cámara lenta.

Le temblaba el cuerpo.

No podía escuchar adecuadamente. No podía pensar adecuadamente. Y todas aquellas sensaciones no se debían al hecho de estar herido a causa de la pelea que había tenido con el vampiro unos cuantos minutos antes. Las imágenes del suceso de hacía 5 años se repetían en su cabeza, y es que, era el mismo maldito escenario.

Ella, siendo alguien inocente, había tenido que pagar las consecuencias, de nuevo.

Había salido herida porque él no fue lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarla, de nuevo.

Y, por un demonio, se odiaba a sí mismo por eso. Aquella flecha debió haberlo dañado a él, no a ella. Nunca a ella.

—¡HERMANA! —el grito que escuchó, proveniente de Sougo logró que Hijikata volviera a ver pasar el tiempo normalmente.

Sus piernas lo llevaron—casi a rastras—al lugar en dónde estaba la mujer, tirada y llena de sangre, respirando con dificultad, intentando detener el sangrado que empezaba a teñir gran parte de su ropa. El pelinegro alzó la mitad del cuerpo de Mitsuba en su regazo—importándole poco o nada que sus brazos estuviesen destrozados—y puso sus manos alrededor de la herida— intentando detener el temblor en sus manos—, en dónde aun traspasaba la piel aquella flecha infractora.

—Hey, Mitsuba, no te duermas —ordenó en seguida Kondo en cuanto la vio cerrar los ojos, tocando con su pulgar el rostro de la mujer, logrando que aquellos orbes rojizos no se cerraran —. Sasaki-san, por favor, ve rápido y busca ayuda médica.

—¡Si señor!

—Tenemos que llevárnosla ya de aquí —dijo Sougo, quién estaba más desesperado que todos los presentes, y no era para menos; era la vida del único familiar que el chico tenía —¡Rápido, Hijikata, maldita sea!

Él entendía que sin Mitsuba, Sougo se derrumbaba, no coordinaba, no pensaba claramente—y joder, él tampoco era quien para hablar—pero no había forma de moverla sin tener el riesgo de perderla, el cual, era muy grande. Pero al parecer, el Vicecomandante no encontraba ni su propia voz para explicarle a Sougo por qué demonios no se debía mover a Mitsuba y el por qué él estaba estático en su lugar.

—Okita-san, sería contraproducente moverla —intervino Shinpachi —. Podría perder mucha más sangre y-

—¡¿Entonces qué demonios se supone que hagamos?! ¡¿Verla morir?!

—¡Con desesperarte no vamos a sacar nada, Sougo! —exclamó Kondo.

—Lamento tener que ser ave de mal agüero, pero hay un hechizo de restricción que nos impide salir —anunció Hasegawa.

—¡Comandante, hemos encontrado una bomba programada para estallar en no más de cinco minutos! —avisó uno de los miembros del Shinsengumi.

—Genial, la rubia si supo como deshacerse de todos nosotros —comentó Gintoki.

—Intentaré quitar el hechizo de restricción —dijo Hasegawa —. Pero no prometo nada.

—Gracias —expresó el comandante del Shinsengumi —. Shimaru, por favor, intenta desactivar esa bomba —un asentimiento fue la respuesta.

En realidad, Hijikata no tenía cabeza para pensar en cada uno de los problemas que tenían encima. Él sólo pensaba en Mitsuba y en la mejor forma de ayudarla, pero no podía deshacerse de la impotencia que tenía al no poder salvarla. Al verla allí, entre sus brazos, luchando por obtener un poco de oxígeno que parecía que le faltaba bastante.

—S-Sou-chan… —el castaño tomó la mano que su hermana le estaba ofreciendo, entre las suyas —S-siempre fuiste el mejor… el mejor hermano del mundo y-

—No —Balbuceó Sougo. Hijikata prefirió cerrar los ojos. Estaban ante una inminente despedida —. Vas a estar bien. Todo va a salir bien, así que por favor… por favor no…

Cuando el pelinegro volvió a abrir los ojos, lo único que veía eran sus manos cubiertas de la sangre de Mitsuba. Sangre roja y espesa que…

Una idea le llegó a la mente.

Sangre. La sangre era la respuesta.

No podían sanar a Mitsuba; por lo menos no de la manera convencional. Pero sí que todavía tenían una forma. Una que no debían usar porque era moralmente incorrecto, pero el tiempo se les acababa y él no estaba dispuesto a perder a la mujer que amaba de esa manera.

Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y que le impedía hablar, para poder dirigirse a su última esperanza. —Hey, vampiro.

Por obvias razones, Gintoki fue quien respondió. —¿Qué?

—Sánala.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo creer realmente que el Vicecomandante estaba pidiéndole ayuda a un vampiro.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que la sanes, maldita sea! ¡Tú eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo! —no era la mejor manera de pedir un favor, pero el pelinegro estaba desesperado.

—¡Es cierto, Gin-san! —exclamó Shinpachi —. Yo estoy vivo gracias a ti. Tú puedes salvar a la hermana de Okita-san.

Sougo no dijo nada. No hubo objeción de su parte porque no le importaba el cómo, sólo le importaba el hecho de que su hermana fuese salvada y si para eso tenía que aliarse con un vampiro y romper unas cuentas reglas, pues lo hacía.

El peliplata se acercó más al lugar en dónde estaban Hijikata, Mitsuba y Sougo. —Te das cuenta de que, si hago esto porque tú me lo pides, estás quebrantando una regla del tratado.

—No me importa.

—Por favor, salva a mi hermana —esas palabras habían sonado como una plegaria.

Gintoki suspiró, porque no le parecía una muy buena idea, pero igualmente asintió, como signo de que había aceptado. No había mucho tiempo y parecía que esa mujer ya pertenecía más al otro lado que al lado de los vivos, y allí radicaba el peligro. —Si ella bebe de mi sangre y muere, será como yo. ¿No les importa?

—Sólo hazlo —pidió de nuevo el castaño. Prefería aferrarse a la posibilidad de que ella viviría y asumir el riesgo.

—Bien. Cuando diga ahora, tú sacas la flecha —señaló a Okita —, y tu impides que ella pierda más sangre, con tus manos —le dijo a Hijikata. Los dos hombres se prepararon listos para hacer lo que se les pidió. Gintoki entonces se mordió la muñeca —. ¡Ahora!

Pocas veces le había latido el corazón tan rápido como en ese momento. Cuando Sougo retiró la flecha, los segundos, para Toushiro, parecieron transcurrir de forma lenta nuevamente. E incluso no pudo dejar de temblar, aun cuando vio que Gintoki hacia todo lo posible porque Mitsuba bebiera la sangre que salía de su muñeca. Soltó el aire, que no tenía idea que estaba reteniendo, en el momento justo cuando Mitsuba comenzó a tener respiraciones rítmicas. El vicecomandante en seguida retiró sus manos de la herida, la cual se observaba minimizada, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos, se cerró por completo.

Mitsuba estaba dormida, pero respiraba; lo hacía como si no hubiese estado al borde de la muerte tan sólo hace unos minutos.

Y hablando de minutos…

—¿Qué demonios pasó con la bomba? —preguntó entonces Hijikata. Ya podía concentrar su mente en otra cosa.

—Quedan dos minutos exactos para que estalle —informó Kondo —. Y Shimaru no ha conseguido desactivarla. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora.

—¿Cómo? Si el hechizo de restricción es demasiado fuerte —dijo Hasegawa —. No he podido debilitar ni un poco la magia de esa mujer. Si pudiera canalizar la fuerza de cada especie yo podría… Espera, ¡eso se puede hacer!

—¿Y ahora con qué sales tú, Madao? —preguntó Gintoki.

—¡Estoy a punto de salvar tu trasero, ¿y aún así me llamas de esa forma?!

—Gintoki-sama, lo que quiere decir Hasegawa-san es que se necesita un representante de cada especie, y aquí están todas reunidas.

—¡Tama-san! —exclamó Shinpachi, observando a la peliverde ayudando a caminar a Yamazaki, que parecía bastante magullado —. ¿Están bien?

Yamazaki asintió ante la pregunta. —Tama-san me dio de su sangre. Eso me curó.

—Explica lo que antes dijiste —pidió Hijikata a Hasegawa—. ¿Cómo es eso de canalizar?

—Si un vampiro, un lobo, un cazador y un humano me dan un poco de su fuerza, puedo canalizarla y así se rompería el hechizo —explicó —Y en este caso, será mucho más eficaz porque tenemos un vampiro de antaño, un lobo Alfa y cazadores por doquier.

—¿Qué pasa con el humano? —preguntó Sougo.

—Supongo que es Shinpachi —respondió Gintoki.

—¡Lo dices como si no fuera importante! —gritó el chico de lentes.

—Bueno, ¡entonces hagamos eso! ¡Sólo tenemos 1 minuto! —exclamó Kondo, ignorando el griterío del menor de los Shimura.

Estableciéndose en medio, Hasegawa tomó un poco de fuerza de Shinpachi, Kondo, Gintoki y Tama. Una vez tuvo todo reunido, distribuyó todo ese poder alrededor de la entrada y, en faltando tan sólo 30 segundos, el hechizo fue roto.

—¡Bien, nos vamos! —dijo Hasegawa.

—Un momento, me voy por Kagura.

—Gintoki-sama, Kagura-sama no está. Su olor no se siente en este lugar —expresó Tama.

Bien, no había entonces razón para quedarse allí más tiempo. —¡Ahora sí, sálvese quien pueda! —exclamó Gintoki, tomando a Shinpachi como un costal de papas y haciendo uso de su velocidad, salió de allí.

Tama ayudó a caminar a Yamazaki, y Kondo hizo lo mismo con Hijikata, mientras Sougo cargaba a Mitsuba y, junto con el resto de miembros sobrevivientes, salieron rápidamente de aquel lugar en el segundo preciso en el que todo se volvió, literalmente, añicos.

* * *

Takasugi observó el pequeño frasco que hacía poco le había entregado Matako. Quizá no tenía la certeza del asesinato de Isao Kondo, pero tenía la certeza de que estaba un paso más cerca de lograr que la guerra entre especies estallara nuevamente, como tenía que ser.

—¿Cuál es el paso a seguir, Shinsuke-sama? —preguntó Matako.

—Habrá luna llena en dos días —comenzó —. Ese es el tiempo que nos queda para conseguir lo que nos falta para romper la maldición.

Para romper la maldición se necesitaba justamente lo mismo con lo que se hizo: 2 brujas provenientes de la cosecha, que fueran poderosas. La sangre de alguien perteneciente a la manada y la sangre de una persona perteneciente a la nobleza. Ya tenían la mitad, y Takasugi sabía justamente en dónde encontrar lo faltante.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Bansai.

—Matako —la aludida se paró, dispuesta a recibir la orden —. La bruja que falta, ¿sabes quien es y en dónde está?

—Si.

—Excelente. Has lo que tengas que hacer para conseguir su colaboración.

—Si —asintió, emocionada.

—Takeshi, Bansai, traer a alguien perteneciente a la realeza es su tarea.

—Si.

Matako entonces se dirigiría a Yoshiwara, mientras que Bansai y Takeshi irían a hacerle una visita no muy amistosa al Shogun.

En dos días, la manada más poderosa de lobos vería de nuevo la luz del del sol, y se formaría un gran desastre.

* * *

 **Si, debo admitir que estuve a punto de poner a Kagura a salvar a Mitsuba y cambiar eso de mi historia original, pero me puse a pensar que es precisamente de esta forma (como lo escribí en este capítulo) que Kagura conocerá a Soyo y a Nobume. Si lo hacía distinto, pues tendría que inventar otra escena en dónde ellas se conocieran.**

 **Ahora, el título del fic aún no tiene relación con el contenido, pero todo esto es para el mismo fin xD encontrar la cura, y más adelante se darán cuenta por qué :v les juro que no estoy improvisando x3**

 **Bien, seguimos con otras noticias: los emparejamientos románticos fijos y que van a ser muy felices al final: Sougo y Kagura (porque yo los amo juntos y yo escribo para que ellos estén juntos). Hijikata y Mitsuba (porque si :'v no quiero que sufran). Sakamoto y Mutsu (we, se lo van a tener merecido y se darán cuenta por qué cuando estemos más adelante en la historia xD). Katsura e Ikumatsu (estarán juntos desde el principio y así seguirán :3). Yamazaki y Tama (porque me parecen hermosos y punto).**

 **Ahora, Gintoki tendrá su Harem intacto (incluyendo al madao :v para fines humorísticos) porque él es de todas, pero no es de ninguna (?) xD**

 **Y, como en mi historia hay una pareja que se vuelve mierda, tuve que dejarselo a Kamui y a Soyo. Se darán love, si, pero no terminan juntos y en realidad su final será sad.**

 **Listo, he sabido culminar este anuncio parroquial. Espero que tengan linda semana. Nos leemos cuando se pueda :3**

 **¡Besos, flores y chocolates! ^3^**


	9. La llegada de un vampiro más

**¡Saludos!**

 **Me paso por aquí para dejar este nuevo capítulo. Preferí publicarlo en cuanto lo escribí porque después no tendré tiempo. Ya casi salgo a vacaciones y por lo tanto, estoy en época de final de semestre e intento salvar una materia xD sin más que añadir, les dejo con el capítulo :D**

* * *

 **La llegada de un vampiro más.**

.

.

.

 _—¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas estar haciendo nada, hermanita?_

Kagura abrió los ojos de par en par. Sentía el corazón latir a mil por hora y, sin lograr entender del todo que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentó en la cama—bastante cómoda, pudo notarlo—de golpe, comenzando a buscar con la mirada al dueño de esa voz. No logró encontrar a nadie; no logró ver a la persona que deseaba ver. Además, era ilógico que él de verdad estuviese en ese lugar tan… ¿desconocido?

Los recuerdos le cayeron como un baldado de agua fría. Lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior había sido tener mucha sed y además estar muriendo de dolor, para después perder todo rastro de conciencia. Echándole un vistazo a su cuerpo—porque quería cerciorarse de que no le faltara ninguna extremidad—, se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, pero seguía teniendo demasiada sed, a lo cual le asoció entonces el hecho de sentirse débil.

Apartando completamente la nebulosa de su cabeza, Kagura se percató de dos cosas: la primera, la ropa que ella estaba utilizando no era suya. Lo sabía porque sólo poseía dos conjuntos de cheongsam—uno rojo y uno blanco—en su vestimenta, además de que aquella batola que traía puesta le quedaba un tanto ajustada al cuerpo. La segunda, fue que de nada reconocía aquella habitación en la que por el momento se encontraba. Incluso su propio trasero lo sabía; aquella cama era, sin duda alguna, la cosa más cómoda que en un muy largo tiempo sus posaderas habían podido sentarse. Y ella no olvidaría algo como eso, por lo que en ese lugar nunca había estado.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Era algo de lo que, por más que se esforzase, no conseguía saber la respuesta. Alguien tuvo que traerla, y no estaba muy segura de si sentirse agradecida, cómoda o no ante la situación. Y tuvo que traerla alguien que fuese dueño de aquel lugar para dejarla entrar, porque de lo contrario, se estaría desintegrando.

La bermellón se paró de la cama para así recorrer la habitación. Era bastante grande, pero a la vez bastante simple; había estrictamente lo necesario. Una cama, una mesa de noche, una silla y en la esquina del cuarto había un baño. Una pequeña ventana era la encargada de darle la iluminación a la habitación.

—¿Dónde demonios estoy? —se preguntó a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que su voz sonó un poco carrasposa, quizá por no haberla usado en un periodo de tiempo relativamente largo.

Cómo sea tenía que irse de allí. La debilidad que sentía aumentaba cada vez más, y aquello no se resolvería hasta que ella se alimentar de por lo menos 20 ratas—tenía gran apetito—. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para salir de allí, una foto que se reflejaba en la ventana le llamó la atención.

El portarretrato se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Kagura se acercó y la tomó, percatándose de que en esa foto aparecía nada más ni nada menos que Shinpachi. Un poco más pequeño, si, pero ella reconocería ese rostro virginal donde fuese. Además, el niño tenía gafas. Tenía que ser Shinpachi. Y bueno, añadido a eso, en una pancarta en la parte de atrás se podía leer "Feliz cumpleaños número 8, Shinpachi", así que si, era él. A quien no reconoció—y no tenía por qué hacerlo tampoco—fue a la niña de cabello negro sonriente al lado del de lentes.

Razonando las cosas, Shinpachi era quien la había llevado hasta ese lugar y entonces Gintoki pronto llegaría y ella estaba completamente a salvo. No tenía nada de que preocuparse. Nada salvo el hecho de que alguno de los dos idiotas fue quien la cambió de ropa y entonces, de ser el caso, ella los vería ver el infierno. Gin no podía morir, pero ella sabía sobre tortura—como romperle todos los huesos de su, según él, glorioso cuerpo—. Con Shinpachi sería más suave, pero sin duda alguna le perjudicaría de alguna manera.

—¡Que bien que ya estés despierta! —Kagura soltó el portarretrato al escuchar aquella voz. Inmediatamente se giró a mirar a la persona que había entrado a la habitación —. Me había preocupado bastante.

La bermellón abrió los ojos en estado de shock, mientras sentía como la ira poco a poco invadía todo su sistema.

¿Preocuparse? ¿Ella? Morir era lo que tenía merecido. La última vez que había escuchado esa voz había sido hace bastante tiempo, pero no por eso la olvidaba. Además, lucía exactamente igual a como la recordaba.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a hablar, arrugando la frente, como si de verdad estuviese sintiendo preocupación.

Estaría perfectamente bien después de acabar con la persona que le desgració la vida a ella y al resto de su Clan.

* * *

Shinpachi tenía problemas. Bueno, no sólo él; todos los que estuvieron involucrados en el incidente de la noche anterior estaban en problemas. Cómo era de esperarse—porque él ya lo sabía—esa explosión que hubo en el cuartel del Shinsengumi no pasaría para nada desapercibida. Allí, llegaron los medios de comunicación, para, según ellos, informar a la comunidad del siniestro, atentado, terrorismo, lo que fuese. Si se lo preguntaban a Shinpachi, él diría que fue todo junto. Pero, verdaderamente el problema había sido el hecho de que querían hacerle una entrevista a él, por ser un de los involucrados en el suceso.

Para su buen fortunio, quien se encargó enteramente de ese asunto de los medios de comunicación fue Hijikata. A su manera tosca y vil—y totalmente lastimado, el pobrecito—, les dijo lo que había pasado—no la verdad, por supuesto—; un conflicto interno entre los miembros del Shinsengumi. Después de eso, el Vicecomandante les pidió que se retiraran—no muy amablemente, Shinpachi se atrevería a decir—.

—Gin-san, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —le preguntó al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, bebiendo una bolsa de sangre —. Y además ser tan indiscreto —le quitó de inmediato la bolsa antes de que alguien sospechara algo.

—¿Y de qué sirve que me desespere? Estoy débil. La desesperación sólo me quitaría más energía. Además, esto que ocurrió no es problema mío.

—Pero uno de esos tipos te reconoció, Gin-san. Lo más correcto es darle la información a Kondo-san para poder ayudarlos —ante la falta de respuesta del mayor, Shinpachi prosiguió —. Yo si voy a ayudarlos. No son personas malas.

—Dile eso a mi corazón —el peliplata volvió a beber de la bolsa. ¿Cuándo fue que se la quitó? —. Además, no he encontrado a Kagura. Ella es mi prioridad por el momento.

—Hasegawa-san dijo que ella está viva.

—Viva no significa que esté bien.

Bueno, eso era verdad. Kagura era la única razón por la que ellos estaban ahí y hasta que no la encontraran, Shinpachi estaba seguro que Gintoki no estaría tranquilo. Y, a decir verdad, él tampoco. Sin embargo, no podía simplemente darles la espalda a los miembros del Shinsengumi. También eran de alguna manera sus amigos, así que también sentía la responsabilidad de ayudarlos a ellos.

—Yo apostaría que ella está bien —tanto Shinpachi como Gintoki miraron a Mitsuba, quien parecía no haber estado ante las puertas del otro lado pocas horas antes —. Es una chica fuerte, y muy lista. Se escapó antes de que cerraran las puertas del Cuartel.

Y esa mujer, ¿de dónde era que conocía a Kagura? El hombre de lentes no lograba organizar las ideas.

Por su parte, el peliplata no pareció importarle mucho aquel detalle. Él elevó su cabeza para observar el cielo despejado. —Bueno, eso de que sea lista lo pongo medio en duda.

La castaña emitió una pequeña risa. —No la conozco lo suficiente. Aunque puedo afirmar con total certeza que ella es una buena persona. Anoche me ayudó.

—¿Kagura-chan te ayudó? —preguntó Shinpachi, impresionado.

Mitsuba asintió, y procedió a contarle al par de hombres lo que había vivido la pasada noche y como la bermellón había llegado en su rescate. Añadido a eso, les contó cómo fue que Kagura había terminado en las instalaciones del Shinsengumi. Ella sentía que le debía esa explicación al hombre de plateados cabellos, puesto que, cuando lo conoció unas horas antes—en el momento en el que él entró al Shinsengumi—pudo divisar perfectamente la preocupación en sus ojos. Aquella chica era muy importante para él, y de alguna forma, la castaña se sentía culpable de todo lo sucedido con la vampira de cabello bermellón.

—Lo siento mucho —terminó diciendo Mitsuba —. Fue injusto lo que se hizo con ella, y todo por mi culpa.

Gintoki la miró de reojo, mientras Shinpachi ponía una mano sobre su hombro. —No fue tu culpa. Y en todo caso, eso sirvió para que ayudáramos a que no asesinaran a Kondo-san.

—Además, —ambos miraron a Gintoki —Tu hermano sólo estaba haciendo el cumplimiento de su deber. Los vampiros no debemos atacar humanos.

La verdad, Shinpachi poco entendía sobre las leyes sobrenaturales y todo lo que decía ese tratado del que le habían hablado Tama y Hasegawa, pero suponía que allí rezaban muchas restricciones para todas las especies, y si se incumplía alguna, como en cualquier ley, el infractor tendría consecuencias. Si Gin decía que los vampiros tenían prohibido lastimar humanos, entonces Kagura había quebrantado una regla y por eso tendría que pagar. ¿Cómo? De eso Shinpachi no estaba muy seguro.

—¿Y entonces qué le harán a Kagura-chan? —se atrevió finalmente a preguntar, a pesar de que creía, la respuesta no sería muy agradable.

—Nada —la voz de Sougo sobresaltó al pelinegro. Había pasado por mucho esa noche. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel —. Después de lo que hicieron esta noche por nosotros, lo más justo es que dejemos a la vampira en paz.

—Bueno, eso suena bien —comentó Gintoki —. Así pagan daños y perjuicios.

—En realidad, así agradezco lo que hiciste por mi hermana.

El hombre terminó de beber la bolsa de sangre. —Entonces estamos a mano.

A Shinpachi le parecía justo aquel trato. Ahora sólo restaba encontrar a Kagura, y de eso se encargaría Hasegawa, cuando volviera de comer algo.

—¿Y qué es lo que harán ahora? —preguntó Gin, antes de que Sougo y Mitsuba se alejaran de aquel árbol que le proporcionaba sombra al vampiro.

El castaño se encogió de hombros. —No sé. Supongo que buscar un lugar en dónde refugiarnos por el momento.

Y tras escuchar eso, algo dentro de Shinpachi hizo clic y el bombillo de las ideas se encendió dentro de su cerebro. Él mismo le había dicho al peliplata que pensaba ayudar al Shinsengumi, y ya sabía cómo.

—Pues… —de inmediato la mirada de los otros tres presentes se posó en él —. Yo tengo un lugar en dónde pueden alojarse por un tiempo, si les interesa.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Gintoki pareció intrigado, más cuando pensó detenidamente en lo que estaba diciendo Shinpachi, su expresión se transformó en una de total incredulidad, que más bien denotaba nerviosismo —. O-oe, Shinpachi, no estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

* * *

Odiaba los viajes. A lo largo de su existencia, había viajado tanto—y hecho tantos enemigos en sus diferentes trayectos—que le causaba cólera el hecho de tener que movilizarse nuevamente. Y allí se encontraba Katsura Kotaro, poniendo nuevamente las plantas de sus pies en Edo después de casi 100 años, pero no venía sólo. A su lado se encontraba su fiel compañero de aventuras hace casi 50 años, Elizabeth. Además, venía junto con el perro de Kagura, Sadaharu. Y ese era el motivo de su visita a Edo: entregar al can, que canas verdes le ha sacado—y eso que él no envejece—. Tan pronto como él hiciera entrega de la mascota ajena, se devolvería a dónde estaba residiendo—que ni él mismo sabía el nombre, pero era seguro—junto con su adorada Ikumatsu.

Caminó a paso seguro, siendo seguido por el perro inmortal y Elizabeth. Sin embargo, pronto su estómago rechinó por comida. Se había alimentado muy bien de algunas bolsas de sangre que robó de un hospital, pero comida sólida no había consumido desde su partida hacia Edo.

—Elizabeth, ¿qué te parece si nos detenemos a comer algo? —el asentimiento del mencionado fue luz verde para entrar al primer restaurante que encontró.

Después de pedir sus alimentos—los cuales no pagaría porque no tenía dinero—, se dispuso a mirar la televisión; esos artefactos si que habían sido un gran invento. En la pantalla, se apreciaba un canal de noticias, el cual estaba hablando sobre un supuesto atentado al Comandante del Shinsengumi.

Katsura había escuchado hablar de ellos. Eran una organización policíaca relativamente nueva, que también operaba como cazadores. Él mismo era perseguido por algunos de esa organización—no precisamente por ser un buen vampiro—. Sin embargo, algo de aquella primicia de última hora le llamó la atención. La palabra "atentado" era algo que no se escuchaba todos los días, y hacía pocos que Katsura se la había escuchado decir a alguien que fue bastante cercano a él.

Mientras hablaban de la explosión en circunstancias extrañas, pues se encontró ningún indicio lógico, el hombre que consumía soba recordó a el pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Takasugi.

 _"—Haré todo lo que deba hacer para encontrar la cura"._

Lógicamente, se debía empezar a destruir el tratado para poder buscar la cura. Lo decía la profecía. Por lo tanto, su cerebro conectó aquellas palabras que había dicho su excompañero con el suceso que ahora era televisado por las noticas. Y si eso era cierto, el plan de Takasugi no terminaba ahí.

Katsura también quería la cura para desligarse de ellos, pero cuando supo lo que debía hacer para encontrarla, decidió desistir. Sin embargo, la última vez que habló con Gintoki, este le dijo que había otra forma de encontrarla, sin necesidad de dañar a nadie. Existía otra forma de que se desligasen. Era por esa razón que Gin salió en aquel viaje con Kagura hacia Edo. Ahora, Kotaro priorizaba el encontrar al peliplata y a la bermellón—la segunda más por devolver al perro que otra cosa—.

Con eso en mente, el pelinegro salió del restaurante antes de que alguien lo viese salir sin pagar, y se dispuso a buscar a las personas mencionadas. Empezaría por el sitio más lógico: el bar de la vieja Otose. Esas brujas tenían que saber algo de Gintoki.

Al llegar al lugar, se dio cuenta de que estaba tal cual y como lo recordaba. Los mismos borrachos que no pagaban y los marginados en la sociedad sobrenatural que no pertenecían a ninguna especie fija: aquellos que era producto de cruces entre especies.

Al entrar a la taberna, divisó en la barra a la gata-humano y, más allá, se encontraba Otose, leyéndole el tabaco a una chica. Una vez la mujer terminó de hacer su trabajo—porque por algo más tenían que sacar ganancia—le invitó un trago a Katsura cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Estás buscando a Gintoki —no lo dijo como pregunta —. No sé en dónde está.

—No me sorprende —comentó el hombre —. Debe mucho dinero aquí. No sería idiota de venir a que le cobre.

—Pues sí, si vino —intervino Katherine —. Pero se fue, y por aquí no volvió. Además, no te hagas el imbécil, que también debes dinero aquí, incluso más que él, y con ese bigote que acabas de ponerte no engañas a nadie.

—El dinero no es lo importante ahora —se quitó el objeto plástico —. Necesito hallar a Gintoki, y devolverle el perro a la Líder.

—¿El que se está orinando en tus zapatos? —señaló Otose.

Katsura bajó la cabeza al sentir una humedad caliente. —¡¿Por qué?!

Mientras Katsura se lamentaba y trataba de reprender a Sadaharu, Elizabeth tomó las riendas de la conversación.

— _"¿Entonces no lo han visto?"_ —se leía en el letrero que alzó.

—No. No he tenido el infortunio —contestó Otose —. Pero anoche vino un chico de lentes y el viejo que vive en el parque. Dijeron que Gintoki se fue por Kagura porque la tenían los cazadores. Yo no pude ayudarlos, pero Tama se ofreció a acompañarlos.

— _"¿Ha visto las noticias?"_

—Por supuesto. Pero esta mañana llegó un mensaje de Tama. Dijo que todo estaba bien, que vendría más tarde.

—Eso quiere decir que Gintoki estuvo involucrado en el atentado al Shinsengumi —afirmó Katsura, teniendo a Sadaharu mordiéndole la cabeza.

Ignorando la sangre que escurría por la cabeza del pelinegro, Otose preguntó: —¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué ha habido tantos incidentes últimamente?

—¿Tantos?

—Se dice que un oficial mató a un lobo y este se convirtió en humano, y después ocurre este supuesto atentado.

¿El lobo se había convertido en humano? ¿Era posible que _esa_ manada estuviese en Edo? Porque entonces el plan de Takasugi era…

Katsura se paró inmediatamente de su asiento. —Debo buscar a Gintoki.

Lo primero que haría, sería ir por él a la que fue su casa.

* * *

Zenzou Hatorri se encontraba entrando a Yoshiwara. Las calles de aquel distrito rojo estaban a reventar de gente que trabajaba allí, como también de gente visitante, como él. Por supuesto, las cortesanas no demoraron en hacer acto de presencia a su alrededor, ofreciéndole muy amablemente sus servicios. Y él, igualmente amable, las rechazaba.

Se encontraba allí como miembro del Omiwabanshu, acudiendo al llamado de su compañera, Ayame Sarutobi. Le había dicho que ya sabía en dónde debían buscar a la bruja de la cosecha, quien podría romper la maldición de la manada Media Luna. Sin embargo, para romper la maldición se requerían más cosas que sólo una bruja—o dos, porque hasta dónde tenía entendido, se necesitaban más de una—. Aun así, el Omiwabanshu había ordenado que la prioridad era evitar romper la maldición a toda costa y para ello, debían dar con las brujas de la cosecha—las pocas que quedaban—.

Llegó al bar que Ayame le había indicado y, sentada en una de las mesas traseras, la encontró. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en una de las sillas.

—La próxima vez, recíbeme con algo de sake, por favor —declaró.

—No traje dinero conmigo —fue todo lo que ella respondió sobre ese asunto —. Me encontré con Chin Pirako.

Eso si no se lo esperaba. Los Crecientes no eran una manada que socializaran con miembros del Omiwabanshu y, sin embargo, ahí estaba Sarutobi, contándole las cosas que le dijo Chin Pirako. No era como que no tuviera que creerle, pero alguien inteligente pondría en duda lo que un lobo dijera; más tratándose de esa mocosa.

—Entonces, la bruja está trabajando en la seguridad de Yoshiwara… vaya cosas.

—Tenemos que idear la forma de atraer al Hyakka hacia aquí —dijo Sarutobi.

—Eso no será problema —y acto seguido, Zenzou golpeó a un hombre totalmente ebrio.

En segundos, el bar se convirtió en una verdadera zona de guerra, con personas golpeándose entre sí y mujeres queriendo escapar a como de lugar del disturbio. El llamado Hyakka no tardó aparecer para poner orden al disturbio. Las mujeres—y, de hecho, todas las miembros lo eran—contuvieron a los agresores sin ningún tipo de magia.

Sin embargo, tanto Zenzou como Sacchan podían sentir la energía de cualquier ser vivo. Y, entre todas las mujeres, había una energía sobrenatural que sobresalía del resto. No obstante, no era lo suficientemente poderosa como lo es la energía de una bruja de la cosecha. Era bastante grande, pero no tan potente.

—No estoy segura de que sea alguna de ellas —dijo Sacchan.

—Pero no tenemos a nadie más, a excepción de aquella rubia —Zenzou señaló a la mujer en cuestión.

No tenían más opción que interrogar a la mujer de cabello rubio, quien poseía la energía más poderosa de todas esas brujas.

* * *

La atmósfera estaba densa. O bueno, así lo sintió Soyo, pues desde que había entrado a esa habitación y le había preguntado a la chica que encontró desmayada en el festival la noche anterior cómo se sentía, ella no hacía otra cosa más que mirarla fijamente, cómo si quisiera hacerle daño; como si la odiara de toda la vida. Algo ridículo, pues aquella noche fue la primera vez que la veía en toda su vida. De no ser así, ella se acordaría de haber conocido a una chica de cabello tan particular y, además, con esos ojos azules electrizantes.

Y, aunque pensara que realmente todo estaba en su cabeza, producto de su imaginación, no se explicaba por qué sintió un miedo repentino al no obtener si un sonido por parte de la chica ligeramente más alta que ella. Por lo tanto, para sentirse menos incómoda, decidió iniciar una nueva conversación, presentándose.

La pelinegra se aclaró la garganta. —B-bueno, mi nombre es Soyo. Yo fui quien te trajo hasta aquí. Esta es mi casa.

Bueno, eso explicaba, para Kagura, la razón por la que no se había desintegrado al entrar sin permiso a una casa ajena. La misma dueña la había invitado. Y, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? No era el nombre que recordaba para aquel rostro y, sin embargo, no le gustaba para nada el tener que hablar con esa mujer y, además, que la tratara tan familiarmente. Por otro lado, para Soyo, el silencio de la bermellón la dejaba cada vez más confundida y, sobre todo, asustada. Estaba pensando que lo que hizo al final no había sido una buena idea.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —intentó la menor de los Tokugawa de nuevo, pero, como se lo había esperado, la chica no emitió ni un sonido.

Soyo lo asoció rápidamente a un tema de confianza. Darle el nombre a alguien desconocido no era precisamente inteligente—aunque ella lo había hecho sin pensar—, por lo que decidió no presionarla más. Tal vez, dándole a entender que ella sólo pretendía ayudarla, se soltaría un poquito y comenzaría a hablar. Por esa razón, caminó un poco más dentro de la habitación—y se sintió extraña cuando vio a la chica retroceder unos pasos—y comenzó a hablar lo más amable y reconfortante posible.

—Cuando te encontré anoche, estabas desmayada —optó por comenzar contándole cómo la había hallado —. Me asusté mucho, porque no sabía que te había pasado y quién pudo haberte dejado en ese estado. Traías tu ropa manchada de sangre y un poco rasgada, aunque no debes preocuparte por eso ahora. La mandé a arreglar, si no te molesta.

Si Kagura lo analizaba bien, la personalidad que ella le estaba mostrando no concordaba con la que recordaba. Ni siquiera se llamaban igual. ¿Era posible parecerse tanto a una persona y ser diferentes al mismo tiempo? ¿Podía tratarse de alguien totalmente diferente?

—Lo extraño, —continuó Soyo —es que no tenías ningún tipo de herida. Aunque eso me alegró, porque quiere decir que no te lastimaron y pues por obvias razones, no pude dejarte ahí sólo en medio de la nada. Eso sería antimoral.

En ese orden de ideas, ¿ella llevó a una desconocida a su casa sin saber _qué_ era? Definitivamente no podía ser la misma persona de su recuerdo.

Kagura tragó saliva. Ella no era una malagradecida. —Gracias —le dijo con total sinceridad.

La pelinegra sonrió al darse cuenta de que por fin la había hecho hablar y, además, ya no parecía estar tan prevenida con ella. —No hay de qué, lo hice con gusto.

La bermellón asintió ante lo dicho por la chica. Aun no se sentía totalmente en confianza, así que decidió preguntar por el único conocido que ambas tenían en común. —¿Conoces a Shinpachi?

A Soyo le pareció extraña la pregunta, pero de todas formas asintió. —¿Tú también? —Shinpachi nunca le había hablado de otra amiga.

—Si. Hace poco.

En ese momento, se escuchó el toque de la puerta de la habitación. Al dar el permiso de entrada, Soyo sonrió al ver a Nobume cruzar el umbral de la puerta, aunque estaba casi segura de que aquel día no le tocaba el turno a ella de guardaespaldas. Le tocaba a Okita. Pero bueno, así parecía ser mejor. Sólo ellas tres.

—Buenos días, Hime-sama —saludó la peliazul para después dirigir su vista hacia la bermellón —. Me pidieron el favor de subir esta ropa para ti—le extendió la vestimenta a Kagura, quien la tomó.

—Gracias —el cheongsam blanco parecía intacto. Como si no hubiese pasado por un uso brutal.

—Nobume-san —Soyo llamó la atención —. Ella es... —se le había olvidado que la chica no le dio un nombre.

—Kagura —decidió decir por fin. No veía ningún tipo de amenaza proveniente de ambas chicas.

La pelinegra sonrió al escuchar el nombre. Era uno bonito y combinaba bien con la persona que lo poseía. —Pues bien, el baño está listo para que lo uses —sonrió —. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos a mi o a Nobume-san.

Kagura sólo asintió, para después observar como ambas mujeres salían de la habitación. Suspiró, porque todo ese torbellino de emociones que había sentido la habían dejado sin más energía y había hecho un esfuerzo terrible por no tirarse encima de la azabache—porque ella olía muy bien— y tomarla como almuerzo. Por lo pronto, haría lo que le habían dicho; tomaría una ducha y después tendría que encontrar a Gin y a Shinpachi.

* * *

 **Ya llegó Katsura a hacer de las suyas xD**

 **Y bien, eso es todo por ahora :v como siempre, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si tienen alguna duda, no pasen por alto preguntarme :3 estoy dispuesta responder siempre :D**

 **¡No puedo creer que ya llegaré a los 10 capítulos de este fic! creía que no llegaría ni a los cinco, pero bueno, estoy gratamente sorprendida.**

 **Ahora si, nos leemos en otra ocasión ;w;**


	10. Lo que se esconde en la casa

**¡Wenas!**

 **A que no se esperaban que yo actualizara de nuevo en este mes xD lo sé, ni yo misma lo esperaba, pero la inspiración me llegó de golpe y me senté en mis horas libres a adaptar este nuevo capítulo. Sólo me resta escribir que espero que sigan disfrutando :D y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Lo que se esconde en la casa.**

.

.

.

De todos los escenarios posibles, Gintoki Sakata jamás se imaginó que en su casa—la que construyó con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación—vivirían cazadores. Esos seres que no querían verlo vivo; esos seres que eran enemigos de su naturaleza. Si, él no negaba que era cierto lo que Shinpachi le dijo. Eso de que el Shinsengumi eran cazadores distintos—y si que lo eran, porque se traicionaban entre sí—, que ellos eran buenas personas y sabían apreciar cuando alguien les echaba una mano.

Sinceramente, el peliplata no le importaba si eran o no cazadores, o si eran o no buenas personas. Lo que realmente le incomodaba era el echo de estar en el ojo del huracán. Y con eso se refería a que Takasugi sabía perfectamente en dónde quedaba esa casa y si le daba por aparecerse allí y encontraba a todos los policías residiendo en lo que alguna vez él también llamó hogar, pues bueno, no sería un cuadro bonito de ver. Además, él no quería estar más involucrado con esos tipos. Entendía a Shinpachi, él era una buena alma, pero debían mantenerse alejados de los problemas, y evidentemente ayudarles a ellos era como saltar de un avión sin paracaídas directo a un estanque lleno de cocodrilos.

Y no, no es que Gintoki fuera paranoico.

—Shinpachi, de verdad, estamos a tiempo de retractarnos —volvió a probar el vampiro. Lo último que se perdía era la esperanza y el que persevera, alcanza —No es una buena idea.

—Ya te dije que pienso ayudarlos —no iba a dar su brazo a torcer —. Estoy seguro que ellos harían lo mismo.

—Si, yo también estoy seguro de que harían lo mismo por ti, pero ese no es el punto. No nos busquemos más problemas —faltaba poco para llegar a la casa y si lo hacían, tendría que resignarse —. Además, ¡es mi casa!

—Fue tú casa, querrás decir —eso había sido un golpe bajo —. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? Ya te estoy llevando y podrás sacar lo que sea que necesites de ahí. ¿Esa no era la razón por la que me buscaste a mi y a mi hermana? —bueno, sí —. Si no quieres estar aquí, después de que tengas lo que necesitas te puedes ir.

Eso había sonado hasta cruel. Si, él necesitaba sacar algo de ahí, y para lograrlo tenía que hacer que los nuevos dueños lo invitasen a pasar, y realmente pensaba marcharse junto con Kagura después de hacerlo, pero luego de ver los últimos acontecimientos, no podía dejar sólo a Shinpachi. No cuando él estaba en medio de todo. ¿Qué podía decir? Le había cogido cariño al chico. Además de esto, no es como si pudiese irse de Edo en una larga temporada, y tampoco tenía dinero para pagar hospedaje en otra parte.

Era aceptar lo que el pelinegro de lentes ofrecía, o nada.

—No tienes que decirlo de esa forma —se pasó una mano por el cabello —. Bien, mi casa, es la casa de todos entonces.

El camino, los alrededores y la fachada de la casa estaban tal cual y como la recordaba. No parecía que tuviese tanto tiempo de construcción. Inclusive, la pequeña cabaña que estaba al lado de la casa seguía siendo tal cual y como la había dejado; encadena y a medio pintar.

En la puerta, cuando todos llegaron, se encontraron con Otae y su amiga del parche—de la que Gintoki no recordaba bien el nombre—. Enseguida el Comandante de la organización policiaca se lanzó encima de la mayor de los Shimura, más fue recibido por una patada que sería catalogada de todo, menos de suave. Esa mujer sinceramente tenía que ser una mezcla extraña entre un humano y un gorila.

Con el pobre hombre en el suelo, Tae se giró, con una perfecta sonrisa en el rostro—como si lo que acababa de hacer no estuviese mal—y preguntó:

—¿Qué hacen todas estas personas aquí, Shin-chan?

Al parecer, la castaña no había visto las noticias, porque no se explicaba de ninguna otra manera que no estuviera al tanto de la situación del Shinsengumi. Sin embargo, Shinpachi—después de lograr que su hermana dejara de masacrar a Kondo—le explicó lo sucedido.

—Ya veo. Necesitan un lugar en donde quedarse temporalmente —dedujo fácilmente Kyuubei.

—Exactamente —Hijikata afirmó —. Si es posible que nos alojemos aquí por un tiempo, se los agradeceríamos.

Otae simplemente asintió. No tenía por qué objetar lo decidido por su hermano menor, además esas personas habían sufrido un atentado. Lo más correcto era ayudarles, como muy seguramente ellos los ayudarían de ser el caso al revés. Pero, por otro lado, Gintoki seguía estando reacio ante aquel disparate y pensaba que le estaban pidiendo permiso para quedarse en esa casa a las personas equivocadas. Si, ellos eran los dueños escritos en papel, pero nadie conocía mejor la historia de ese lugar, como también todos sus recónditos escondites, como lo hacía él. Bueno, él, y probablemente Zura, el enano malvado y el idiota de Sakamoto.

—Pues bien, entonces bienvenidos —anunció la mayor de los Shimura, abriendo la puerta de par en par y dejándolos pasar a todos —. ¿Y tú no piensas entrar, Gin-san?

Shinpachi se le quedó mirando en pánico, porque la verdad él no entendía muy bien como era que tenía que entrar un vampiro a una casa ajena. Empero, el muchacho se tranquilizó cuando vio al peliplata caminar como si nada hacia la entrada, deteniéndose justo en el umbral. De la misma forma, los cazadores visualizaron la escena desde adentro. Incluso Hijikata deseó que no lo dejaran pasar, pero bueno, esa era su casa y debía resignarse a tener que convivir con ese tipo por un tiempo—que esperaba que fuera corto—.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Gintoki, sin poner un solo pie adentro antes de escuchar decir a la castaña que si, en voz alta.

A pesar de que Otae lo miró en confusión, asintió ante el interrogatorio. —Si, claro. Pasa.

Y, después de casi 100 años de no entrar a su casa, el peliplata volvió a pisar su territorio. Por dentro, el lugar estaba exactamente como lo recordaba. Ni siquiera se habían cambiado de lugar los viejos adornos de la mesa de centro de la sala. Incluso el olor a madera seguía siendo el mismo.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Shinpachi cuando se acercó a él. Temía que tal vez le pasara algo. Aun entendía del todo las reglas de los vampiros y las casas ajenas.

—Si. Bien —respondió simplemente —. Por cierto, Shinpachi, ya que Otae irá a darle un tour por la casa a roba impuestos cazadores, yo iré a alojarme en mi habitación.

—Gin-san, también deberías hacer ese tour. Mi hermana y ninguno de los presentes aquí saben que esta casa fue tuya. Está bien que la conozcas más que todos aquí, pero hay que cuidar las apariencias.

Era algo bastante lógico, si el hombre lo meditaba mejor. No podía permitir que los del Shinsengumi supiesen que esa casa fue suya porque comenzarían a indagar cosas sobre él y lo que menos quería era que supiesen más información de la necesaria. Y en cuanto a Otae, era más por protegerla a ella y mantenerla fuera de ese mundo que cualquier otra cosa—una mujer gorila y todo, pero a Gintoki le simpatizaba a veces—.

—Bien. Caminemos y finjamos que no conozco en dónde estoy parado —dijo, sarcástico. El pelinegro rodó los ojos y comenzó a seguirlo —. Ten cuidado con esa tabla. Hace 50 años se dañó y me dio flojera repararla.

Si, definitivamente Gintoki conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano.

Después de que Otae les hiciera a todos el recorrido por el primer piso—en dónde se encontraban un par de habitaciones, un baño, la cocina y la sala—subieron al segundo piso y después al tercero, los cuales eran netamente habitaciones.

Las emociones de los vampiros eran inestables, y Gintoki creía que él manejaba muy bien ese aspecto, pero sintió algo de nostalgia al llegar al tercer piso de su casa y encontrarse con las cuatro habitaciones al fondo.

…

 _—Yo quiero la habitación más grande —demandó Takasugi de inmediato en cuanto subieron al tercer piso._

 _—Irónico que el más enano quiera lo más grande —se burló Gintoki, pero la risa le duró poco, luego de darse cuenta que tenía fracturado el brazo —. ¡Oye, bastardo, eso dolió!_

 _—¿No todas las habitaciones son iguales? —preguntó Katsura, ignorando el pleito entre sus dos compañeros._

 _—Bueno, considerando que no conocíamos los dotes de construcción de Kintoki…_

 _—Me llamo Gintoki, idiota —el peliplata interrumpió a Sakamoto antes de romperle la boca a Shinsuke._

 _—Yo digo que lo escojamos al azar, jajajajaja —finalizó su frase el de cabello castaño._

 _El hombre de cabello negro y largo de inmediato golpeó su mano en forma de puño contra la palma de la otra. —¡Ya sé! El que más aguante sin beber sangre, se queda con la habitación más grande._

 _—¡Ja! Gintoki ya perdió, entonces —se burló Takasugi, empezando una nueva pelea con el mencionado._

 _Lo cierto fue que las habitaciones habían quedado todas de igual tamaño, por lo que aguantaron sin beber nada de sangre, en vano._

…

Quizá hubo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. A veces extrañaba esos tiempos, en los que sólo eran ellos cuatro, sin preocuparse por el mundo, más allá de huir de las brujas, los cazadores, no dejarse matar de un lobo y no convertir a otros en vampiros… bien, en realidad si tenían muchas preocupaciones en aquel entonces, pero sabían sobrellevar la situación.

Otae dijo algo sobre preparar la cena mientras los demás se acomodaban dónde les placiera, y entonces el tercer piso rápidamente quedó vacío.

—¿Tienes la llave de esas 4 habitaciones, Gin-san? —le preguntó Shinpachi.

—No —respondió rápidamente —. Tengo sólo la de la mía.

El chico de lentes asintió, dudando si hacer la siguiente pregunta o no. La primera vez que la había hecho, el peliplata simplemente se había quedado en silencio, dando a entender que no iba a hablarle sobre el tema, pero, quizá ahora tenía más confianza en él y le compartiría la razón por la que necesitaba entrar en aquella casa.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas de aquí, Gin-san? —decidió arriesgarse.

El vampiro estuvo un minuto meditando si decirle toda la verdad, mentirle o decirle una verdad a medias. Optó por la última opción. —Una espada. Busco una espada.

Si Shinpachi había buscado tener más claridad sobre los asuntos de Gin en aquel lugar, se había equivocado. Incluso quedó peor de desconcertado que cuando no sabía qué diablos quería el hombre mayor.

—¿Una espada? ¿Para qué?

Ese punto; aquella información si no era muy prudente decírsela a Shinpachi. Ni siquiera lo sabía Kagura. —Cosas —respondió finalmente.

El de lentes entendió que no era el momento de saber más allá de lo que Gintoki le dijo. —Está bien. Iré a ayudar en la cocina, porque de lo contrario, mi hermana puede intoxicarlos a todos.

El peliplata asintió, bajando junto con Shinpachi al prime piso.

* * *

Los pocos analgésicos que se había tomado ya estaban perdiendo el efecto y por tanto el dolor volvió, pero con mucha más intensidad. Tardaría semanas en recuperarse de las heridas que el vampiro le había infringido. Con mucho cuidado, Hijikata se recostó en una de las camas de la habitación que le habían asignado a él y a Kondo—este último disgustado porque no podría dormir con Otae, aun estando en la misma casa—, tratando después de desacomodar el cabestrillo que Sasaki le había puesto para poder hacerse curación a las heridas.

En el proceso, comenzó a pensar en lo que Sougo había dicho acerca de la muestra de sangre que Itou se había llevado, y además que se sospechaba que lo utilizarían para algo no muy bueno. Le dolía la cabeza de sólo pensar en la gran cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido en un lapso de tiempo bastante corto.

—Maldición —soltó, apretando los dientes cuando por fin pudo liberar su brazo de la restricción.

La sangre no tardó en aparecer y dolor en intensificarse. Aunque, realmente agradecía sólo tener una costilla y el brazo fracturado como resultado de esa pelea, a pesar de que le molestaba el hecho de ser el único gravemente lastimado, mientras el vampiro saltaba en una sola pierna, intacto. Esa, era una de las ventajas que a veces envidiaba de los vampiros. El proceso de curación para ellos no sería tan doloroso.

Cuando intentó mover los músculos de su brazo lastimado, divisó el infierno. Un dolor punzante le atravesó la columna, lo que le hizo retener un poco la respiración.

Como deseaba un condenado cigarrillo en esos momentos. Antes de soltar una grosería más, la puerta de la habitación fue tocada suavemente.

—Adelante —dijo, sin prestar atención a quien era su visitante. Estaba bastante concentrado en quitar el vendaje improvisado sin lastimarse más en el proceso.

—Precisamente venía a ayudarte a hacer lo que estás haciendo.

El escuchar la voz de Mitsuba, que no se la esperaba, le hizo apretar los dedos alrededor de la venda más de la cuenta. —¡Mierda! —se mordió la lengua después de decir esa palabra. —No tienes por qué hacerlo.

La castaña se acercó más a la cama, sentándose luego justo a su lado, dejando una bandeja que tenía agua, gazas y una venga limpia. Él ni siquiera había pensado en traer materiales para su curación. Ella posó su mano derecha sobre la suya, deteniendo el acto de desembrollar la venda—quizá hasta lo estaba haciendo mal, no sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta—.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí, por favor —pidió. Hijikata asintió, retirando su mano inmediatamente para dejarla a ella continuar.

El hombre confirmó que efectivamente, lo estaba haciendo bastante mal y esa era la razón por la que le dolía tanto. En el momento en el que Mitsuba comenzó a retirar las vendas, lo hizo con tanto cuidado que en realidad no pareciera estarse moviendo; pasaba casi imperceptible, sin causarle ningún tipo de daño.

—Debe dolerte mucho —mencionó, con una voz que denotaba pena y algo de angustia, mientras sus ojos rubíes lucían tristes.

Odiaba tener que verla de esa forma. Ella no merecía estar sufriendo por su culpa. —Ya no mucho —mintió para no preocuparla, pero le dolía como el infierno.

Sin proponérselo, Hijikata logró sacarle una sonrisa. —Que mentiroso eres.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Las muecas de dolor que haces te delatan —no se había dado cuenta que estaba haciendo muecas —. Eres un mal mentiroso.

Quizá él tomaría clases con Sougo alguna vez.

Una vez el vendaje estuvo fuera, Hijikata pudo visualizar la herida y efectivamente, era horrible. La sutura no había cambiado para nada la apariencia moreteada y llena de sangre. Además, había un olor putrefacto que provenía de la herida. Eso no podía ser una buena señal. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como la mujer se mordió el labio inferior.

—Respira hondo —pidió Mitsuba.

Inhaló hasta su máxima capacidad, para después sentir un ardor del demonio en la zona afectada. El olor a antiséptico invadió de inmediato sus fosas nasales. Tuvo la necesidad de morderse la boca para sofocar el ardor y así no maldecir. Una vez estuvo limpia la herida, la castaña de inmediato empezó a enrollar cuidadosamente el vendaje limpio que había traído con ella, en su brazo. Cuando estuvo hecho, procedió a curar también las cortadas que tenía en la cara.

Desvió instantáneamente la mirada para no tener que verla fijamente a los ojos. —¿Y Sougo? Él también estaba herido.

—Ya lo curé, aunque sus heridas no eran tan profundas. —la castaña tocó por un breve instante la piel del pelinegro, para después retirar la mano y ponerla en su regazo, pegando su mirada en el mismo lugar.

El Vicecomandante la miró, sin entender a que venía ese repentino cambio de actitud. —¿Ocurre algo?

Quizá se enojaría por lo que ella diría, pero sinceramente creía que esa herida no estaba para nada bien. La cortada había sido tan profunda que no era para nada extraño que se hubiese infectado. A pesar de que ella había hecho un buen trabajo limpiando el exceso de tejido muerto, creía que eso no sería suficiente. Quizá con un par de antibióticos habría más posibilidades de combatir la infección, pero no quería arriesgarse a esperar cuando tenían una buena solución a la palma de la mano.

—No tendrías que pasar por todo esto si tu… —se aclaró la garganta, para no sonar indecisa —. Estoy segura de que si le pedimos el favor a Gintoki-san, él te curaría.

Tardó un poco en conectar sus neuronas. ¿Gintoki? Así que ese era el nombre del vampiro. Entendía que Mitsuba sólo lo decía porque no quería verlo en aquellas circunstancias, pero él no estaba dispuesto a pedirle a quien lo dejó en ese estado en primer lugar, que lo sanase. Además, no concebía la idea de beber sangre de él. Quizá era orgulloso de su parte, pero definitivamente, no.

—No —respondió firme —. Mañana en la mañana iré al hospital a que me receten algún antibiótico.

La castaña asintió. Sabía lo que él diría desde un principio, pero no perdía nada con intentar.

—Está bien —Mitsuba se incorporó de la cama —. Entonces esta noche volveré a cambiarte las vendas —y sin darle tiempo a objetar nada, salió de la habitación.

Hijikata suspiró, porque a veces llevarle la contraria a ella era imposible.

* * *

Volver a subir sin ser visto fue pan comido. Otae le había dicho que se podía quedar en una de las habitaciones del primer piso, a lo que Gintoki no tuvo más opción que aceptar y no objetar. Sin embargo, ahora que todos estaban ocupados intentado comerse la materia oscura que la mayor de los Shimura pretendía hacer pasar por comida, el peliplata aprovechó para escabullirse hacia el piso tres de la casa. Una vez sacara lo que necesitaba, iría al parque para encontrarse con Madao y que este le dijera de una vez por todas en dónde carajo estaba Kagura para él poder ir por ella.

Cuando supo que estaba completamente solo, caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo y, con total parsimonia, quitó un ladrillo de la pared, sacando del interior de este una llave. Volvió a poner el ladrillo en su lugar, asegurándose de que este no se fuera a caer, y lo siguiente que hizo fue insertar la llave en la puerta de la que fue su habitación durante mucho tiempo. La puerta hizo un crujido en cuanto Gintoki la abrió; señal de que no había sido movilizada desde hacía años.

Lo primero que recibió al peliplata fue un montón de telarañas y un olor ha guardado. La decoración simple del cuarto seguía siendo la misma, pero se veía viejo y sobre todo sucio. Le sorprendió que no se encontrara ningún roedor por ahí. Caminó para adentrarse mucho más al cuarto, logrando que la madera del piso crujiera al contacto de sus botas. Abrió el armario que estaba ubicado en el fondo y de él sacó una caja, para que esta no le estorbase. Después, tocado la madera de la que estaba construido el armario con mucha cautela, halló la fisura que buscaba. Presionó con un poco más de fuerza y la movió, dejando a la vista un agujero secreto dentro del armario en donde cabía una persona de su tamaño.

El peliplata se adentró entonces y allí la vio. Envuelta en polvo; sucia, con telarañas alrededor, pero intacta.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba la espada. Su espada de madera. Lo único que realmente podía asesinarlo a él y sus antiguos compañeros.


	11. Bruja de la cosecha

**¡Hola, mi gente linda, mi gente bella! :D**

 **últimamente he tenido tiempo libre, así que me he dedicado a escribir para este fic :3 quiero que esté al menos a la mitad cuando vuelva a entrar a clases :v y así saber que debo darle un final, jajajaja xD tengo escritos más caps, pero debo adaptarlos y corregir cosas, pero las esperas ya no serán tan largas. Los dejo con el cap x3**

* * *

 **Bruja de la cosecha.**

.

.

.

Se llevó una dona de chocolate a la boca, para después sacar el teléfono que vibraba en su bolsillo. Miró el identificador de llamada sin mucho interés, rodando los ojos al leer el nombre que allí aparecía. ¿Por qué demonios aún no estaba ese individuo mal nacido allí, reemplazándola? No es que a Nobume le molestara el tener que cuidar de Soyo más tiempo que el establecido en su turno, pero si le molestaba llevar haciéndolo 2 semanas seguidas. Presionó la tecla para contestar después de tragar el pedazo de dona que saboreaba minutos antes.

—Espero que la excusa esta vez sea buena —dijo, dándose cuenta de que en el otro lado de la línea había bastantes personas haciendo ruido.

— _Es mejor que buena. Parece sacada de película de acción_ —la voz monótona del oficial no concordaba mucho con lo que decía —. _Anoche atacaron el Shinsengumi. El cuento resumido es que nos hemos quedado sin cuartel general y debo quedarme para ayudar a reestablecernos. Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado._

Pues sí, tenía razón. Parecía algo sacado de película. Nobume inmediatamente encendió la televisión y efectivamente, allí pudo observar en las noticias el suceso. —Que mal que no hayan atinado a romperte el trasero.

— _Vas a cuidar a la princesa hoy, ¿verdad, traga donas?_ —preguntó Okita —. _Se que no te molesta hacerlo._

—El hecho de que no me moleste no significa que quiero hacerlo siempre —objetó —. Pero dado tu lamentable situación, tendré que hacerlo de nuevo hoy.

— _Cómo sea._

—Y no olvides que ella está esperando una explicación por parte tuya sobre aquel incidente hace 2 semanas.

— _Ujum_ —casi pudo jurar que ese bastardo había rodado los ojos —. _Nos vemos luego._

La peliazul metió el celular de nuevo en su bolsillo, para después degustar la última dona llena de glaseado que le quedaba, mientras esperaba a que Soyo bajara con la chica de cabello bermellón. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues casi inmediatamente, la princesa pelinegra y su invitada descendieron a la planta baja. Kagura traía su cheongsam blanco—que lucía en perfectas condiciones a comparación de la noche anterior—mientras que Soyo vestía un kimono simple de color azul.

Alisando un poco su uniforme blanco, Imai se paró firme para recibir cualquier orden. Empero, se dio cuenta de que la atención de ambas mujeres—que se podía afirmar, rondaban la misma edad—estaba en el televisor que Nobume había encendido. Tanto Kagura como Soyo tenían distintas expresiones en el rostro. La primera parecía estar realmente sorprendida; como si por poco hubiese tenido que vivir lo que le pasó al Shinsengumi. Mientras que la segunda tenía una clara preocupación escrita en el rostro.

—Espero que estén bien —exteriorizó Soyo su preocupación —. Ellos no merecían esto.

Kagura pensaba que sí, que esos bastardos—en especial ese idiota castaño con cara de niña—merecían que se les haya explotado su cuartel de operaciones malvadas, aunque le daba un poco de lástima por la mujer bonita de ojos rubíes que ayudó la noche pasada—y que casi mata, pero eso no era lo importante—. Pero por supuesto, la bermellón se mantuvo al margen de soltar cualquier tipo de comentario.

—Hablé con Okita —comenzó a decir Nobume. A Kagura le sonaba ese apellido —Dice que por lo que ha ocurrido, no puede venir a suplir mi turno, por lo que me quedaré de nuevo con usted, Hime-sama.

La aludida sonrió. Si estaba triste por lo que había pasado con su guardaespaldas—y amigo—, e incluso hasta se sentía un poco culpable por creer que el castaño la estaba evitando para no tener que responder sus preguntas acerca del incidente con el lobo hacía casi 2 semanas. Sin embargo, se conformaba con saber que Sougo estaba bien. Soyo asintió ante lo dicho por la policía, dejando de lado sus cavilaciones. Después, se giró para mirar a Kagura, que miraba fijamente la televisión. Le había parecido ver una mata de cabello plateado al fondo de la periodista que estaba dando la nota.

—Kagura-chan —la bermellón se giró a mirar a la pelinegra. Le pareció extraño el "chan" al final de su nombre, pero pensó que sonaba bonito, por lo que no le importó que la llamara así.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué te parece si pasas la tarde con nosotras? —propuso, a lo que la bermellón no supo que responder.

Nobume entendía que Soyo fuese así de amable con la chica. No era todos los días que tenía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con una chica diferente a la peliazul, que tuviera su edad y, además, que no le importara mucho que ella fuese la princesa. Por esa razón creía que la menor de los Tokugawa intentaba establecer un vínculo con Kagura.

Pero, por parte de Kagura, no estaba muy segura de si debía pasar más tiempo del necesario con ellas. Sabía que Gin la estaba buscando—o mínimo, la estaba esperando—y además no era muy recomendable para ella hacer amigos humanos—Shinpachi era el único—, por su naturaleza. Y, añadido a todo eso, la chica que se llamaba Soyo tenía el mismo físico—pero distaba bastante de su personalidad—que una mujer a la que Kagura había conocido cuando no era un vampiro. Evidentemente, debía mantener la distancia. El problema era hacerlo, porque era muy fácil pensarlo, pero la pelinegra la miraba con tanta alegría que le daba pena tener que romper la burbuja de su ilusión.

Aunque quisiera ser su amiga, Kagura debía mantener la distancia y no meter a esa chica en problemas.

Para Nobume, fue claro el titubeo en la respuesta de la bermellón. Como si se estuviera pensando mucho las cosas, analizando los pros y los contras, y eso era tremendamente sospechoso. No terminaba de confiar en la chica de apariencia china.

—Hay alguien que me está esperando —dijo.

—Oh, ya veo —parecía algo decepcionada —Si quieres puedo llamar para que la persona que te está esperando no se preocupe.

La tecnología era muy servible a veces. El problema era que Gintoki no tenía celular para llamarlo y ella había roto el de Shinpachi por accidente, y hasta donde tenía entendido, el chico de lentes no había comprado uno nuevo. La otra opción era Otae, pero no se sabía su número telefónico, así que la descartó totalmente, quedándose sin opciones.

Antes de que Kagura contestara que no tenía un número al cual llamar, un hombre entró en la amplia sala en busca de Soyo. La chica se dirigió a él de inmediato, mientras Nobume se inclinaba un poco. Cuando ambos pelinegros salieron un momento al jardín, la bermellón no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué tanta formalidad.

—Es el hermano mayor de Hime-sama —dijo Nobume, adivinando la pregunta interna de Kagura —. Al parecer no eres de por aquí, ya que no lo conoces. No me sorprende que no sepas de la princesa, pero si que no sepas sobre el Shogun.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para que la cazadora, miembro del Mimawarigumi, averiguara un poco más sobre aquella extraña invitada.

—Es que hace mucho que no venía a Edo —respondió, aunque sin mucha confianza, señal que Nobume no pasó desapercibida. Había algo que aquella chica le estaba ocultando —Pero no, no soy de aquí.

—¿China? Lo digo por la forma en la que te vistes.

La verdad era que su vestimenta se la debía más que todo a su mamá, que, si provenía de aquel País, además era bastante cómoda a la hora de pelear. Así que, para no dejar la pregunta al aire, asintió, dándole la razón a la peliazul.

Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para detener el interrogatorio.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó anoche?

Tragó saliva y comenzó a maquinar una buena excusa en su cabeza. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué había sido brutalmente violentada por un policía cazador y, a causa de la perdida de sangre y no reponerla tomando un poco, se había desmayado? Ah, sin olvidar añadir que ella es un vampiro. No. Por supuesto que no.

—Tuve una pelea. Querían robarme —no es como si eso fuese totalmente una mentira. Oh bueno, sí. Era mentira.

La de ojos rubíes no dijo nada más, pero era obvio que no creyó del todo aquella excusa. Minutos después, volvió Soyo, así que, para evitar un nuevo interrogatorio, Kagura decidió aceptar salir con ellas a dónde fuere. Total, era más factible estar fuera y buscar alguna rata—que abundaban en Edo—y alimentarse, a quedarse allí sin saber qué hacer y soportando las preguntas de la mujer de cabellos azules.

Por el momento, Nobume dejaría de escudriñar. La chica no parecía realmente una persona mala, y la princesa estaba a gusto con su compañía, pero hubo algo que la hizo replantearse aquella premisa. En el momento en el que Soyo abrió las puertas de su hogar, un poco de sol se filtró y alcanzó a bañar la piel de Kagura, quien al instante se contrajo de dolor—como si se hubiese quemado—y buscó un lugar con más sombra.

La alarma interna de la peliazul se encendió, pero no quería tener que dudar de esa chica, aunque fueran muchos indicios los que apuntaban en su contra.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Soyo.

La bermellón asintió. —Tenía un accesorio para el cabello. Es negro con toques dorados. ¿Lo viste?

—Si, claro —la pelinegra se acercó a un estante y tomó el objeto que la de ojos azules solicitaba —. Lo siento, se me había olvidado entregártelo.

Una vez el accesorio estuvo perfectamente acomodado en el largo cabello bermellón, las tres mujeres salieron del hogar. Esta vez, cuando la luz del sol tocó a Kagura, Nobume notó que no hubo ningún cambio. Como si el adorno del cabello hubiese marcado la diferencia.

* * *

Sacchan había tomado al toro por los cuernos. En situaciones como esa, no servía ser sutil. A pesar de que Zenzou le había dicho que elaboraran un mejor plan, ella decidió que eso era perder el tiempo y que necesitaban precisamente ganarlo. No podían darse el lujo de dejar que alguien encontrara a la bruja y si aquella rubia tenía tanta energía en su cuerpo, entonces debía saber algo.

—Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea —Zenzou negó —. ¿Hablarle de la nada? Se asustará o nos echará de aquí.

—Nada de eso —dijo, decidida —. Vamos directo al grano.

La mujer que hacía un tiempo atrás había llegado junto con la seguridad de Yoshiwara llamada el Hyakka, estaban terminando de arreglar unos por menores que se habían presentado con los dueños de la taberna, pues ellos exigían que quien había iniciado la pelea debía pagar, más el hombre borracho decía que él no tenía por qué pagar nada, puesto que no fue por su iniciativa que todo ese caos se formó. Ante tal disputa, a ella no le quedó más remedio que quedarse allí y resolverlo.

—Encontraremos al verdadero responsable. Sólo tiene que darnos un tiempo —con una voz muy calmada, la dirigente del Hyakka habló.

—Bien —fue lo último que dijo el hombre propietario antes de darse media vuelta y volver a su negocio.

Con todo controlado, la mujer se dispuso a irse, pero fue en ese momento que Sarutobi decidió entrar en acción e intervenir su partida.

—Disculpa —de inmediato la aludida se giró. Un par de ojos amatistas miraron con intriga a Sacchan.

Lo que más destacaba de ella era sin duda alguna una cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro; a lo largo de la mejilla izquierda y horizontalmente la frente. No obstante, no era impedimento para asegurar que era una mujer muy bonita.

—¿En que le puedo ayudar, señorita? —interrogó.

Como Zenzou ya iba preparado para decir todo de frente y de una sola vez, fue él quien se atrevió a tomar la palabra.

—Estamos buscando a una bruja —inmediatamente se pudo observar el cambio en las facciones de la rubia. Pasó de estar serena, a tensa —. Y no una cualquiera. La bruja de una cosecha, ¿dónde está?

Respondió casi en automático. Como si esa pregunta se la hubiesen hecho miles de veces ya, y ella siempre tuviese que responder. —No sé de que están hablando.

Y, posterior a aquella declaración, la rubia se fue movilizando, siendo seguida un buen tiempo por Sacchan y Zenzou. Se paró en seco después de caminar unos minutos.

—La verdad no tengo idea de donde puede estar esta supuesta bruja. Es más, tengo entendido que ya no hay brujas de esa clase.

—Y no, no las hay. Está en lo correcto —aseguró el hombre —. Pero las hubo, y no están muertas.

—Y si no la encontramos, me temo que algo malo puede pasar —siguió Ayame.

La duda se pudo percibir, pero no fue suficiente para hacer cantar a aquella mujer. Seguía firme en su parlamento —. Lo siento, pero como les dije antes, no sé quien podría ser. Si la encuentro aquí en Yoshiwara, se los haré saber.

Ambos miembros del Omiwabanshu supieron que, de aquella bruja, no sacarían nada. Sin embargo, aquello no era impedimento absoluto para investigar un poco sobre ella.

—Me parece bien —asintió Sacchan —. Me llamo Ayame Sarutobi y mi compañero, Zenzou Hattori —presentó.

—Tsukuyo.

—Esperamos volver a verla.

Probablemente eso sería más temprano que tarde.

* * *

Fue sólo una vez en la que Matako Kijima tuvo que ir a Yoshiwara, hacía bastantes años atrás ya. Pero, en aquella ocasión, caminaba por las calles del distrito rojo sólo con un propósito: encontrarse con su igual. Había pocas brujas resultantes de una cosecha, porque aquella práctica fue prohibida por los sacrificios que acarreaba. La rubia fue la última bruja que tuvo que vivir el ritual de la cosecha, pero antes de ella, hubo otra. La recordaba porque habían pertenecido al mismo aquelarre, a pesar de que ella aún era una niña en ese entonces. Además, esa mujer había ayudado a escapar a muchas, y después desapareció sin dejar rastro. Incluso Matako pensaba que gracias a ella fue que aquel ritual sangriento se prohibió, pues suponía que le había dicho al Omiwabanshu las atrocidades que se hacían, porque justo después de su desaparición, dicha organización desarmó a todos los aquelarres existentes, llevando a pagar a los culpables y dejando a los que no, libres, bajo ciertas restricciones.

Recordaba que el Omiwabanshu había llegado justo después de que Matako hubiese matado al a última de las brujas que participaban en el ritual, por defensa propia. Sabía que en ese momento era matar o morir, y tomó su decisión. Cosa que le pesó, porque la organización encargada de velar que el tratado sea cumplido, se la llevó poco después para estudiarla, alejándola de su gente, mientras ella veía como ellos eran fuertemente juzgados. Los sacrificios eran castigados porque eran un incumplimiento al tratado, pero eso le había quitado a Matako a toda su familia. Por supuesto, cuando ella tuvo la oportunidad, cargada con todo el poder que había recibido de sus compañeras brujas, los mató a todos y huyó.

Aprender a controlarlo fue sin duda lo más difícil que ella hubiese podido hacer, y no lo habría hecho si no se hubiese encontrado con Takasugi. Todos los grimorios que él le regaló le fueron—y aún—de mucha utilidad. Además de eso, le siguió porque sus ideales encajaban perfectamente en lo que ella quería hacer: destruir ese estúpido tratado, que no dejaba a las especies sobrenaturales hacer lo que, irónicamente, naturalmente hacen. Y, por supuesto, luego estaría el verdadero objetivo, del que ellos se beneficiarían: la cura.

Una vez curada, ella podría devolver todo el poder que ahora tenía a las compañeras de su aquelarre a quienes se vio obligada a matar y entonces, sólo entonces, ella estaría en paz.

Sin embargo, para eso, faltaba bastante y tenía que ir paso por paso. Lo más inmediato en ese momento era encontrar a la bruja, porque con sólo ella no bastaría para romper la maldición de la manada Media Luna; necesitaba a alguien igualmente poderosa a ella. Lo último que Matako supo de su antecesora, fue que estaba entrenando en Yoshiwara a una bruja que, en sus tiempos, se consideraría apta para participar en el ritual de la cosecha. Y esto lo supo porque había varias personas que eran parte de ellos, investigando en todo Edo en dónde podría estar la bruja. Había escuchado sobre el Hyakka, y con la información proporcionada por los infiltrados, se enteró que había una mujer de cabello rubio que poseía una energía más elevada de lo usual, y además se afirmaba que era una bruja. Rápidamente Matako—porque de boba no tenía un pelo—la asoció con la chica a la que la verdadera bruja de la cosecha había acogido y le había enseñado a usar magia.

Preguntó por ella, por supuesto. Le dieron un nombre. Tsukuyo, la luna que protegía Yoshiwara; la mujer que también protegía a la mujer conocida con el sol del mismo lugar. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Matako para dar con la bruja que necesitaba.

Le habían dado una ubicación y a ese lugar era a donde se dirigía. Todo hubiese salido perfecto si en sus planes no se hubiese interpuesto una mujer de cabellos lilas y un hombre de cabello castaño. Estaban hablando con una rubia, quien ella supuso, era Tsukuyo. Al parecer, se le habían adelantado. Era lógico que el Omiwabanshu no quería dar a conocer al resto de especies que fue alguien parte de ellos quien lanzó la maldición al Clan Media Luna, revirtiendo su proceso natural de sólo transformarse en luna llena. Era obvio que harían todo lo posible por evitar que se rompa el hechizo y mantener a aquellos lobos en sólo un mito, como todos creían que era.

Tampoco era estratégico para Matako salir y darse a conocer, porque de seguro sentirían su energía elevada y, aunque no era un problema deshacerse de ellos, no era prudente hacerlo, y Shinsuke le había pedido precisamente eso; discreción. No le quedó de otra que reformular su plan y encontrar algún tipo de distracción. Algo que la ayudase a vencer sin problema los obstáculos para llegar a…

—Hinowa-san pidió que acompañara a Seita-kun a comprar algunas cosas a la superficie —Matako inmediatamente agudizó su oído para prestar atención a esa conversación. Aquel nombre que mencionaron primeramente era el que le pertenecía a la mujer que estaba buscando —. Como Tsukuyo-san está de guardia esta noche, no podrá acompañarlo.

—Claro, como es su hijo, no creo que quiera dejarlo ir solo. Bien, espero que les vaya bien —animó la otra mujer, retirándose inmediatamente después de que la primera fémina entrara a un almacén no muy lejos de donde estaba Matako.

Y allí mismo ella tuvo una idea al ver salir a un niño de cabello castaño oscuro en compañía de la misma mujer de hacía unos segundos atrás.

Para atraer a Hinowa, la bruja de la cosecha, necesitaba darle un pequeño incentivo. Algo que la motivara a verdaderamente cooperar con la causa. Y que mejor que utilizar a su pequeño hijo.

Después de asegurarse de que nadie la había visto, Matako fue justo detrás del chico llamado Seita.

* * *

A veces Mitsuba pensaba que debía interactuar más seguido con mujeres, porque era divertido. Ayudar a Otae a hacer la cena para todos mientras charlaban—y de paso se conocían mejor—había sido una experiencia que sin duda alguna la castaña no cambiaría por nada. Como había supuesto, la mujer que traía loco a Kondo no era para nada alguien común, y a pesar de tener impulsos agresivos—que más bien daban mucha gracia—ella era una buena mujer; humilde, sencilla y de un gran corazón. Lástima que la mujer tenía que irse a trabajar, porque a Mitsuba le hubiese encantado seguir hablando con ella.

—¿Estás segura de que no te importa arreglar todo este desastre? —preguntó Tae, refiriéndose a la cocina

La de ojos rubíes negó, mientras ponía un enjuagaba un plato. —Por supuesto que no. Puedes irte tranquila.

Otae sonrió agradecida. —Puedes llamar a mi sitio de trabajo por si necesitan algo. Shin-chan se sabe el número —caminó hacia la puerta —. Y gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Una vez Otae no se encontraba, Mitsuba pudo escuchar varias voces que provenían desde la sala de estar. Terminó su labor de lavar los trastes y decidió averiguar que ocurría. En el sofá pudo ver sentado a Gintoki y justo a su lado estaba Shinpachi. Recostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados se encontraba Sougo y en otro sofá se hallaba Hasegawa, el hombre del parque. Además, pudo distinguir la silueta de Kondo, acuclillado a un lado de la puerta y con un aura depresiva alrededor.

—El gorila que le gusta no lo dejó ir con ella —respondió Sougo la pregunta que Mitsuba estaba a punto de formular —. Desde que se fue está ahí, como cachorro perdido.

A la castaña le dio un poco de pena por su amigo, pero no pudo evitar sentir gracia por esa situación.

—Entonces, si vuelvo y busco a Kagura, ¿me podré quedar esta noche aquí? —preguntó como para asegurarse el hombre de lentes de sol —. Está haciendo frío y quiero una manta calentita.

—Deja de ser tan chillón y busca a esa niña endemoniada —ordenó el vampiro —. Souichiro, dame el adorno de cabello de Kagura.

Mitsuba sabía que su hermano había agredido a la chica que buscaba Gin—y lo reprendió por hacerlo después—, y supuso que aquel accesorio era para poder buscarla luego de que todo acabara e intentar hacerle daño. Se sentía aliviada al saber que el castaño había echo la promesa a Gintoki de no hacerla nada a Kagura en agradecimiento por lo que él hizo por ella.

—Es Sougo —le corrigió, entregándole el adorno que tenía en sus manos.

Tanto Shinpachi como Mitsuba estuvieron muy al pendiente de lo que hizo Hasegawa una vez recibió el objeto perteneciente a Kagura en sus manos, pues pocas veces habían sido testigos de las cosas que podían hacer los brujos y en realidad sentían bastante curiosidad. El adorno para el cabello comenzó a moverse alrededor del mapa que el hombre de lentes de sol había puesto sobre la mesa de centro. Eso era buena señal, pues Mitsuba tenía entendido que, si hacía eso, entonces la persona que se estaba buscando aun continuaba con vida, lo que quería decir que la bermellón había logrado salir ilesa de todo lo sucedido. Luego de moverse desenfrenadamente, se detuvo en seco en un punto específico. Todos se acercaron para mirar la ubicación exacta de Kagura.

—¿Por qué demonios ese monstruo chino está en el cine? —preguntó Sougo, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

—También quisiera saber lo mismo —concordó Shinpachi, con una cara sombría. Le parecía el colmo que Kagura se estuviera divirtiendo mientras ellos se comían las uñas de los pies por la preocupación de no saber en dónde era que estaba metida.

—Bueno, es genial saber que se encuentra bien, ¿no? —intervino Mitsuba, pues, aunque entendía lo que sentía Shinpachi, le alegraba saber que la chica que le ayudó no corría ningún peligro.

—Voy a quebrarle el cuello cuando la vea —sentenció Gintoki, con el rostro igual de sombrío al de Shinpachi

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —Sougo levantó la mano, teniendo en sus facciones una cara de total inocencia.

—¡Sou-chan! —reprendió Mitsuba.

—Mocosa mal agradecida, ¡¿por qué no se comunica?! —el peliplata ignoró la oferta del policía.

—Ehhh, ¿tal vez porque ella no tiene celular? —Hasegawa mencionó lo obvio. Después suspiró, cansado —. Lo bueno es que no está en peligro. Así que podemos ir por ella.

Gintoki rodó los ojos, porque en algún momento ella le dijo que era necesario comprarse uno. —Bien, voy por un poco de leche de fresa y nos vamos por ella.

Aliviada de saber que pronto la chica estaría allí con ellos y podría darle las gracias por lo que hizo por ella apropiadamente, Mitsuba subió hacia la habitación de Hijikata para cambiarle nuevamente el vendaje, pues ya era hora. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de dicho lugar, se dio cuenta de que había sido seguida por Sougo. Bien, cuatro manos ayudando eran mejor que solo dos—a pesar de que el castaño iba solo a reírse del a miseria de su superior—.

Cuando entró, ambos hermanos pudieron ver al hombre dormido, pero parecía estar agitado. Mitsuba se acercó rápidamente y al verlo sudar, tocó su frente y corroboró que tenía la temperatura muy elevada. Le quitó el vendaje del brazo y al ver la mezcla de sangre y pus, supo que la infección se había propagado rápidamente. Necesitaban llevarlo a un hospital de inmediato.

—Este inútil se va a morir —dijo Sougo —. Hay que llevarlo a un hospital ya.

El problema era que no había manera de sacarlo de allí para llevarlo a que le brindaran una curación apropiada y le diesen antibióticos, porque ninguno tenía un auto. Todo se había perdido en la explosión y sinceramente no creía que Shinpachi u Otae tuvieran alguna especie de vehículo oculto en aquella casa. Tampoco tenían forma de contactar a nadie, porque en ese lugar no había señal en los teléfonos. Estaban en medio de la nada, literalmente. Tenían que ideársela para tratar la infección de la herida y que Hijikata sobreviviera la noche, y llevarlo en la mañana a un hospital.

—Sou-chan —el nombrado miró a su hermana —. Trae agua caliente y una toalla pequeña, por favor. Hay que intentar bajarle la fiebre.

El castaño asintió, pero aun así reacio a tener que ayudar a ese bastardo. Incluso muriéndose le causaba preocupación y problemas a su hermana.

Mitsuba entonces tomó las gazas y comenzó a raspar el tejido muerto y limpiar la herida, pero sabía que, sin un antibiótico, nada de eso funcionaría. Se sentía desesperada al ver al pelinegro en ese estado, e impotente al no poder ayudarlo. Una vez Sougo volvió en compañía de Kondo, la castaña se dispuso a poner la toalla remojada de agua tibia en la frente del Vicecomandante.

—Por favor, solo resiste —susurró, cerrando los ojos y acariciando el cabello negro que tenía entre sus dedos.

—Está bien —le dijo Kondo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —. Toshi es fuerte.

Sougo no dijo nada, pero sabía que los bastardos no se morían fácilmente y, aunque odiara la idea, le prefería vivo para que Mitsuba estuviese tranquila—aunque enamorada de él y no correspondida—, a muerto y tener a su hermana infeliz y preocupada.

Entre tanto, abajo en el primer piso, Gintoki ser terminó de tomar, totalmente complacido, la bolsa de leche de fresa que había estado guardando para cuando los niveles de azúcar en su sangre estuviesen totalmente bajos. Ante la mirada fija de Shinpachi y Hasegawa, anunció:

—Bien, vamos por Kagura.

Sin embargo, cuando Shinpachi abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con un sujeto que estaba a punto de tocar la misma. Tenía el cabello largo y de color negro. Junto a él, el muchacho pudo observar a un hombre vestido de pato—lo cual le pareció muy extraño—y un perro que tenía un tamaño considerable. Lo siguiente que notó es que aquel extraño hombre no lo estaba viendo a él. Su mirar se dirigía hacia atrás, por lo que Shinpachi se giró para observar a quien miraba.

—¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? —preguntó Gintoki, un poco sorprendido.

—¡Gintoki! —exclamó el extraño, no tan extraño para el peliplata, Shinpachi pudo notar —. Luna llena en dos días. Takasugi y su conspiración malvada.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar en clave? —pidió, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza —. ¿A qué demonios te refieres, Zura?

A Shinpachi le encantaría saberlo también.

* * *

 **Oficialmente me queda una semana más de clases, y welcome vacaciones :D así que este fic, espero y aspiro, actualizarlo semanalmente. Dependerá de mi estado de ánimo, pero creo que podré hacerlo. Además ya se vienen la cosas chidas 7u7**

 **¡Gracias por su tiempo! ^3^**


	12. Presagio

**Soy una persona horrible xD digo cosas que no voy a cumplir, pero como ya he mencionado en otros fics en los que tampoco he actualizado nada, mi pc murió y tuve que llevarlo a reparación. Ahora trabajo con las sobras que quedan de él y estoy en proceso de ahorrar todo lo que tengo para comprarme uno nuevo. Por esa razón no tuve tiempo de ponerme a escribir tanto como me gustaría, pero me pondré al día.**

* * *

 **Presagio.**

.

.

.

—No es Zura, ¡es Katsura! —exclamó, a lo que Gin rodó los ojos —. ¿Cómo quieres que sea más claro? Estoy siendo muy claro —afirmó de inmediato, aun estando de pie justo en la entrada —. En dos días hay luna llena, y de seguro ese atentado que le hicieron a la policía no fue por ser buenas personas.

—Si, entiendo que es lo que quiere el enano —contestó Gintoki, tratando de sacarse a Sadaharu de encima —. Destruir el tratado. Por eso intentó matar al líder de los roba impuestos, pero a todo esto, ¿qué tiene que ver la luna llena en dos días?

El de cabello largo estaba a punto de contestar, pero prefirió primero refugiarse del frío. —¿Me dejas entrar?

El peliplata lo miró, y después lo hizo con Shinpachi, quien se puso nervioso. Eso de dejar entrar o no a los vampiros no lo entendía del todo, pero supuso que, si Gin lo miraba a él, era porque tenía el poder de decidir si lo dejaba entrar o no, por su condición de dueño. Las cosas sobrenaturales eran demasiado extrañas, pero de lo poco que entendía—y que Gintoki le había explicado—era que un vampiro tenía que ser invitado por un mortal a una casa privada, o sea, que tuviese dueño. Además, que no necesitaban invitación a lugares públicos—como el lugar en donde trabajaba Otae—, tampoco si el dueño de la casa había muerto—y que no había pasado a otro propietario—, y mucho menos si el dueño era un vampiro.

¿Qué les pasaba si no eran invitados? Al preguntarle a Gintoki, este pareció recordar una experiencia quizá desagradable, pero le dijo que no es como que hubiese un muro invisible o de energía psíquica en el umbral, no. Al vampiro no había nada que le impidiese pasar realmente, pero, una vez dentro sin ser invitado, comenzaba a desangrarse por todos los poros y a sentir mucho dolor. No morían, pero si agonizaban.

Era realmente horrible, si Shinpachi lo pensaba mejor.

—C-claro. Puedes entrar —dio luz verde el chico de lentes, e inmediatamente Katsura entró, siendo seguido por la cosa extraña vestida de pato.

Al parecer, el ir por Kagura debía esperar por el momento. Katsura tomó asiento en el sofá, poniéndose cómodo. Fue lo más blando en lo que había podido sentarse después de que salió de viaje. Hasegawa, Shinpachi y Gintoki le siguieron, sentándose y acomodándose para escuchar que demonios era lo que tenía que decir el vampiro.

—Así que… —instó Gin.

—Ah, pues es lo que te dije —empezó el hombre, estirándose y recostándose. Tenía demasiado sueño —. La destrucción del tratado no sólo se hará matando líderes. Se debe destapar un gran secreto.

—¿Un gran secreto? —interrogó Hasegawa, sin comprenderlo muy bien.

Elizabeth asintió repetidas veces, causándole un poco de miedo a Shinpachi, y más aún cuando vio que escribía algo en una especie de cartel. —" _Algo que pasó hace 100 años. Desde el momento en el que se firmó el tratado"._

La verdad, el de cabello plateado poco y nada recordaba de la firma del tratado. Sólo recordaba que él firmó, que Takasugi se reusó y por eso era buscado y que hubo una manada de lobos que tampoco firmó lo acordado… abrió los ojos de par en par al conectar todos los cables sueltos. El Omiwabanshu se hizo cargo de aquellos que no querían firmar la paz entre especies, pero a Takasugi nada le pasó, y esa manada fue exterminada por el Alfa, y el otro rumor que hablaba sobre la maldición era sólo eso, un rumor, ¿no?

—Supongo que ya lo sabes, Gintoki —expresó Katsura —. Y no, el Alfa no fue quien los mató. Nunca murieron, de hecho.

Si ponía todas las piezas en su lugar, encajaba bien. La luna llena en 2 días, el secreto develado que arruinaría el tratado, el hecho de que el supuesto mito sobre ese Clan en realidad era cierto… Takasugi lo que realmente quería era quitar la maldición de la manada Media Luna y simplemente ver arder el mundo.

—Mierda —masculló.

* * *

La fiebre no daba indicios de querer bajar, había comenzado a tiritar y su estado de conciencia se había perdido por completo. La infección debía ser muy agresiva, y a Mitsuba ya no se le ocurría nada más para intentar controlar el estado de salud de Hijikata. La preocupación había echo que ella pensara en el peor de los escenarios, y definitivamente aquello no ayudó en nada para calmarla. Si tan solo el pelinegro no hubiese sido tan terco en aceptar la propuesta que ella le hizo sobre pedirle ayuda al vampiro, nada de lo que ahora pasaba hubiese ocurrido.

No es que Mitsuba no respetase los deseos de Hijikata. Ella sabía muy bien el por qué el hombre aborrecía tanto a aquellos monstruos, pero si fuese por ella, no le importaría nada, sólo el hecho de que él se mejorase. Y definitivamente, iba a jugarse su última carta.

Parándose de la cama, se dispuso a salir de la habitación para ir en busca de Gintoki. Él realmente era de ayuda y no le importa ningún estúpido código de moral o lo que fuera. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se topó con la figura de Kondo, quien traía más toallas para intentar—en vano—bajarle la fiebre al pelinegro.

Quizá fueron los muchos años que llevaban de conocerse, o simplemente porque Kondo era bueno en ver a través de ella y sus intenciones, o ella era muy fácil de leer, pero el hecho fue que, sin la castaña comunicarlo, el Comandante del Shinsengumi sabía perfectamente que era lo que ella iba a hacer.

—A Toushi no le gustará —dijo, pero ella era muy consciente de eso —. Ciertamente a mi tampoco me gusta tener que pedirles ayuda a vampiros. Nosotros los cazamos, no nos aliamos con ellos.

Era raro escuchar algo como eso proveniente de la boca de Kondo, quien siempre sacaba a flote lo mejor de las personas, pero nunca hubo un vampiro "bueno" que no hubiese matado humanos, y por eso eran cazados. Y si, cazar era la razón de la existencia de ellos, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a perder su última esperanza sólo por un código por el que se regían. ¿Qué no había sido suficiente ya el hecho de que les ayudó a escapar del cuartel antes de que este estallase? Para Mitsuba, aquel acto fue más que suficiente para probar que verdaderamente Gintoki no era malo. Él entendería su preocupación—de la forma en la que ella entendió la de él en su momento, cuando buscaba a Kagura—y no dudaría en ayudarla.

El peliplata no le causaba ningún sentimiento de inseguridad.

—Ya lo sé —aseguró, pasándolo de largo —. Pero en este momento, es lo único que se me ocurre para evitar que Toushiro-san muera —una vez dicho aquello, la castaña comenzó a descender por las escaleras.

Kondo observó entonces a su segundo al mando; débil, casi apagado, aferrándose a la vida con cada suspiro que daba. No negaba que, si se le había pasado la idea por la cabeza, mucho antes de que toda esa situación se formase, pero por respeto al hombre de cabello negro, prefirió no hacerlo. Quiso creer que de verdad aguantaría la noche, pero no podía tapar el sol con un dedo. Hijikata estaba mal y necesitaba intervención de inmediato. Ya luego pediría perdón de ser necesario, pero ahora estaba de acuerdo con lo que Mitsuba iba a hacer.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y después de verificar que Hijikata seguía respirando, cerró el cuarto y bajó por las escaleras para apoyar a la castaña. Tenían que jugarse el as bajo la manga.

Sin embargo, antes de culminar con su descenso por las escaleras—que a veces parecían interminables—se topó con el cuerpo de Mitsuba, quien estaba inmóvil, desde su posición, observando hacia la sala de estar en donde se encontraba Shinpachi, el hombre del parque, Gintoki y otro hombre del cual no tenían conocimiento. No le vio lo raro a la escena; bueno, si no se fijaba en el perro gigante y en el… animal extraño que sostenía carteles. Él no era quien para juzgar, pero eso si que se salía de los estándares de normalidad.

A paso firme, se dirigió hacia el lugar junto con Mitsuba, que seguía igual de anonadada.

—Ah, Kondo-san —reconoció Shinpachi de inmediato —. Estaba a punto de subir a preguntar como seguía Hijikata-san.

La castaña, quien hace poco estaba observando de forma insistente al perro y al hombre disfrazado de pato—porque ya había visto el par de piernas humanas—, decidió dejar de hacerlo para concentrarse en lo importante. Ya luego indagaría más sobre eso.

—¿Es que tienen un enfermo? —tomó la palabra Katsura, antes de que Mitsuba hablara —. ¿Por qué no le has dado de beber de tu sangre, Gintoki?

El mencionado inmediatamente se mostró reacio ante la idea, exteriorizándolo en sus facciones con un pequeño fruncimiento de ceño, cosa que ni a Mitsuba ni a Kondo les pareció bueno. Tal vez se negaría a hacerlo si ellos le pedían el favor después de todo.

—No la ha necesitado —respondió luego, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pues si era por necesidad, entonces ahora si que era bienvenido.

—B-bueno… —comenzó entonces Mitsuba, pensando en la mejor manera de abordar el tema, sin perder tanto tiempo valioso para Hijikata —. Creo que ahora si es necesario.

Aquello consiguió que todos los presentes en la sala—a excepción de Kondo, que ya lo sabía, y Katsura, que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba—la miraran sorprendidos. Gintoki seriamente no creía que el Vicecomandante quisiese tomar una mínima gota de sangre de vampiro; mucho menos si esa sangre era proveniente de él.

La de ojos rubíes se acercó al peliplata y con su mejor rostro de convicción lo pidió. —Cúralo, por favor. Así como lo hiciste conmigo.

Era una situación incómoda, porque entendía que el tipo de flequillo en v no le gustaría para nada el saber que fue curado por un vampiro. Eso sería como un golpe duro a su orgullo, y ya bastante había tenido de eso, pues anteriormente le había pedido que él curase de la mujer que ahora lo miraba insistentemente, en busca de una respuesta en positivo.

—No podemos llevarlo al hospital —intervino Kondo —. Es lo único que nos queda.

—Llevarlo al hospital no tiene por qué ser un problema —volvió a hablar Katsura —. Todavía tienes la destartalada motocicleta, ¿no? Además, Sadaharu puede ayudar, en cualquier caso.

—¿Tienes una motocicleta? —preguntaron Shinpachi y Hasegawa al tiempo, ignorando el hecho de que el perro podía llevar a alguien en su lomo.

El vampiro de cabello plateado se pasó las manos por la cabeza, despeinando su ya de por si despeinado cabello, enfriando un poco sus ideas. Darle sangre era lo más fácil. Se curaría y no habría problema—si no se moría, por supuesto—, pero llevarlo al hospital era respetar sus deseos como persona humana—o bueno, casi, ya que él era un cazador y tenían cierta presencia sobrenatural—y eso, según su cabeza no turbada todavía, era lo correcto. Además, él no iba a asumir el rol del curandero del equipo, no señor.

Se puso de pie, apartando a Mitsuba suavemente. —La motocicleta no creo que funcione, pero Sadaharu puede servir —escuchó un ladrido del can, y supuso que no le gustó la idea, más no le importó —. Traigan al princeso. Su carruaje está a punto de partir.

Dichas esas palabras, sólo bastaron unos pocos minutos para que todo estuviese listo. Hijikata estaba mal, de eso no cabía duda, por lo que Gintoki le pidió a Shinpachi que montara sobre el perro para ayudar a Mitsuba—quien ya estaba sobre el can—a llevarlo.

—¡Esto no es normal! —exclamó el pelinegro —. ¿Cómo es que un perro puede ser tan grande?

Gin simplemente rodó los ojos para después cargar al muchacho usando un mínimo esfuerzo, montándolo encima de Sadaharu. —Y todavía te preguntas. Aquí nada de lo que te rodee es normal —al verificar que ninguno de los que estaban sobre el can se caería, Gintoki procedió a dar instrucciones —. Agárrense fuerte, Sadaharu corre rápido. Háblenle normal, el canijo este entiende. Y nos vemos en el hospital.

Dicho eso, el perro comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

—¿Vas a ir? —preguntó Katsura.

Diría que no, si no hubiese mandado solo a Shinpachi con una mujer y un hombre más muerto que vivo para que atravesara el bosque en medio de la noche y con eso de que había lobos… tenían la imperiosa necesidad de ir.

—Si —asintió —. No hagas un descontrol en mi casa mientras no estoy —y con eso, Gintoki se esfumó.

El pelinegro se quedó observando al Comandante del Shinsengumi, quien se había quedado al igual que él, sólo que con una expresión de preocupación. Kondo pensó que tal vez debería haber ido él en lugar de Mitsuba, pero la mujer a veces era muy terca. Había insistido mucho en que iba a ser ella quien iba, así que lo dejó ser.

—¿Quieres bebe algo? Estoy seguro que Gintoki tiene licor por aquí —Katsura atrajo su atención —. Es mejor esperar mientras bebes.

Bueno, algo de alcohol en su sistema no le haría daño. Después de todo, había pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo.

* * *

Kagura siempre había pensado que a las niñas les gustaba entrar a ver películas de romance que contuviera mucho, mucho drama, por lo que se había dejado llevar al cine—por iniciativa de Soyo—sin mayor oposición, pero, a mitad de la película, supo que no había sido tan buena idea. Nobume y Soyo tenían que ser mujeres totalmente fuera de la regla si les gustaba ver películas de masacre. Esto no era realmente un problema; Kagura disfrutaba las películas que tuviesen acción y no tanto amorío. El problema surgió en que la película era por mucho la más sangrienta que hubiese visto—y eso que ella era lo suficientemente vieja para saberlo—. A eso se le sumaba que ella era un vampiro y, si no fuera mucho ya, no había bebido ni una gota de sangre desde la noche anterior. Había tomado todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse bajo control para no saltar encima de Soyo o Nobume y beber de sus arterías un poco de líquido carmesí. Por supuesto, la bermellón no iba a matar a las únicas dos personas que habían sido amables con ella—aparte de Gin y los hermanos Shimura—.

—Kagura-chan, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó la chica Tokugawa, susurrando para no molestar a las demás personas que veían atentamente la masacre en la película —. Parece que quieres ir al baño.

No se había dado cuenta que tenía la garganta seca hasta que se vio en la necesidad de hablar para responder a las preguntas de la chica a su lado. Joder, que tenía demasiada hambre.

—Estoy bien, Soyo-chan —aseguró, intentando sonar lo suficientemente convincente —. Pero si, creo que tengo que ir al baño —dicho esto, se paró de inmediato, sin permitir que la pelinegra se ofreciera a acompañarla.

Una vez estuvo en el baño, agradeció que este estuviera prácticamente vacío, descartando a la señora del aseo. Cuando la señora posó su vista sobre ella, dejó caer el trapeador que tenía en las manos. Parecía realmente asustada de haberla visto. Y esto, la chica lo corroboró cuando la vio salir del lugar diciendo que tenía que ir por más cubetas de agua. Kagura no se perdió el sonido de su voz temblando.

Inmediatamente se miró al espejo y supo que era lo que estaba mal. Sus ojos eran rojos y por si eso ya no fuera completamente aterrador—al menos para una anciana—los colmillos estaban empezando a sobresalir.

Tenía que beber sangre, ahora.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse en control, se dirigió a donde estaban los contenedores de basura de aquel lugar. Tenía que encontrar una maldita rata y succionar toda la vida de ella. A este paso, Kagura acabaría con todas las ratas vivientes en Edo.

Luego de lo que parecieron muchos minutos—pero en realidad fue poco tiempo—la bermellón sintió que tomaba un poco de control sobre si misma. Seguía teniendo hambre, pero no era tan colosal como para llegar hasta el punto de querer matar personas. Una vez regresó a la sala del cine, vio que Soyo y Nobume ya se encontraban fuera de esta, al parecer, esperándola.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó entonces Soyo.

—tuve que salir a tomar un poco de aire —dijo simplemente, al parecer lo suficientemente convincente para que las otras dos chicas asintieran, aceptando la excusa.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre —ofreció la chica de cabellos negros.

Sabiendo que no quedaría muy bien zafarse repentinamente de ella, Kagura asintió. Unos minutos más tarde, se encontraron sentadas en una cafetería, hablando. La bermellón entonces se dio cuenta de que Nobume en realidad era policía—lo que la puso prevenida, porque tenía malas experiencias con los policías—y que Soyo, de hecho, no tenía nada que ver con la chica que ella recordaba de hace años. Pero, aunque se sintiera a gusto con ambas, no dejó de ser precavida a la hora de que preguntaron cosas más personales sobre ella.

—Así que estás aquí en Edo por negocios —Kagura asintió ante lo dicho por Nobume —. ¿En que trabajas?

La Yorozuya no era un trabajo estable y en realidad ella no ganaba nada, pero al fin y al cabo era a lo que se dedicaba. —Mi estúpido jefe y yo hacemos todo tipo de encargos. Lo que sea, por dinero.

—Suena como que a veces es peligroso —dijo Soyo, dándole un nuevo sorbo a su jugo de fresa.

—En realidad, no nos llega trabajo decente desde hace mucho —la chica suspiró.

—Bueno, pero de seguro que tu familia se ha de preocupar por si tomas un trabajo peligroso, ¿no?

Kagura dejó de comer el pastel. No había nada de malo con lo que Soyo había dicho, y ciertamente ella no tenía por qué saber que había algo mal porque no les había notificado que ella no tenía familia. Incluso la misma palabra, aun sin ser dicha por ella, sonaba tan distante.

—Yo… yo no tengo familia —declaró, haciendo que las dos mujeres la miraran sorprendidas.

—Oh… lo siento —dijo Soyo, con la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Bueno, quiero decir, no es que no tenga familia. Tengo un hermano, pero él… —se cayó inmediatamente. Casi iba a decir cosas que no debía decir —. No sé dónde está.

Y era mitad cierto. No les estaba mintiendo del todo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Soyo estaba pagando por sus alimentos y se disponían de nuevo para salir a las calles. Ya estaba anocheciendo y Kagura realmente debía ir con Gin y Shinpachi. No quería preocuparlos más. Sin embargo, algo parecía estar tomando la atención de la chica Tokugawa y además de esto, la de Nobume. Kagura se giró para ver a la mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa justo frente a donde habían estado sentadas ellas. Parecía que simplemente estaba tomándose un café. No pudo evitar notar que la gente parecía reconocerla, y de vez en cuando se acercaban a ella, le daban dinero y luego de unas cuentas palabras por parte suya, se marchaban.

—¿Por qué la miran tanto? —cuestionó Kagura.

—Es Kada —respondió entonces Nobume —. Supuestamente tiene la habilidad de adivinar el futuro. Aunque realmente es más como predicciones. La verdad no lo sé, nunca me he acercado.

—Y supongo que le pagan por eso —concluyó la bermellón. Si era cierto y no estaba estafando a las personas, aquella mujer debería ser entonces una bruja. Qué manera de explotar su poder.

—Por supuesto —asintió Soyo —. Algunos de mis compañeros han dicho que lo que ella predice realmente se cumple —una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios —. ¿Lo intentamos?

Bueno, era una oportunidad rara. Si le decía que ella encontraría la cura y salvaría a su Clan, entonces Kagura se daría por bien servida. Había una posibilidad de que todo fuera una farsa, pero no perdían nada con intentarlo—sólo unas pocas monedad, de todas formas—.

Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó en el momento en el que las tres chicas se acercaron a la mujer. Ni siquiera las miró cuando su boca se abrió para hablar.

—No puedo leer el futuro de quienes están atrapados entre la vida y la muerte.

Nobume frunció ligeramente el ceño. "atrapado entre la vida y la muerte" sólo podía ser un vampiro. Inmediatamente se giró para observar a Kagura. ¿Podría ella serlo? Por otro lado, la bermellón se sorprendió. Así que no era una farsa después de todo.

—Supongo que lo que dicen de ella es mentira —dijo Soyo, ganándose así la mirada fija de Kada.

—Hime-sama, es mejor que ya nos vayamos. Se hace tarde.

Apartando la mirada, la pelinegra asintió, dándose la vuelta y siendo seguida por Kagura.

—Soyo Tokugawa —se paró en seco cuando escuchó su nombre —. Cuidado con el bosque. La luna llena marcará el inicio del caos. Tu vida es la de él, la vida de él es la tuya.

¿A qué se refería con eso? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Eso no sonaba a nada bonito. ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo ella por el bosque? Definitivamente iba a seguir su consejo de tener cuidado con el bosque.

Una vez fuera del establecimiento, Kagura por fin pudo ubicarse. No estaba muy lejos de donde vivían Shinpachi y Otae. Cuando se aseguró de que Soyo no quedó turbada por lo que le dijeron, les dijo a ambas chicas que ya podía arreglárselas sola. Se despidió de ellas, agradeciendo todo lo que hicieron por ella y se dirigió a la residencia de los Shimura.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ellos ya no vivían ahí. ¿Ya se habían mudado? No tuvo otra opción más que ir a la vieja casa de Gin, en el bosque.

* * *

 **Bueno, para compensar xD les haré un spoiler: Matako robando niños, aparece la bruja de la cosecha que busca Takasugi y cierta China se encontrará nuevamente con cierto Sádico 7u7**

 **Bien, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Hijo de sacerdotisa y cazador

**¿Todavía hay alguien por aquí? xD espero que sí.**

 **Sé que la espera ha sido eterna, y sinceramente no tengo excusa, excepto la pereza que me daba todo estos últimos 6 meses. Estuve en bucle de no querer hacer nada casi interminable, y realmente dejé muchas cosas de lado, entre ellas, este fic.**

 **Pero aquí resurjo como el ave fénix y les traigo este nuevo cap, que obvio no compensa meses sin nada de actualizaciones, pero que igual espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Hijo de sacerdotisa y cazador.**

.

.

.

Probablemente el sigilo no era realmente lo suyo, Matako ya lo estaba creyendo. Le había sido extremadamente difícil mantenerse en silencio, siendo sigilosa; casi un fantasma mientras seguía a aquellas dos mujeres pertenecientes del Hyakka y al niño a quien acompañaban. Incluso con el hechizo de distracción para poder pasar desapercibida que invocó en ella, aun las dos mujeres parecían estar siempre alerta cuando la rubia se acercaba de más. Casi como si estuviesen sintiendo su energía de todas formas. No sabía si atribuirle aquello al hecho de que cargaba con un gran poder como para lograr ocultarlo debidamente, o sólo era porque aún era una novicia conjurando hechizos sobre ella misma.

De cualquier manera, esa pequeña persecución ya empezaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. La noche ya se había puesto por completo, y estaba más que segura que Bansai y Takeshi ya se encontraban en la casa de los Tokugawa, haciendo su parte del plan. No iba a aceptar que ellos llegaran con el noble, mientras ella no llevara a la bruja de la cosecha.

—Eres muy mala en este tipo de cosas —la voz femenina tras ella la hizo pegar un pequeño salto de sorpresa —, para ser una bruja tan poderosa como se presume.

La chica de cabellos naranjas le sonrió amigablemente. —¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo me conoces? —Matako se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

—Tranquila, tranquila —la recién llegada levantó las manos, como para decirle que no buscaba ningún tipo de pelea —. Es fácil reconocerte, con la descripción que me dieron: rubia, con una coleta al lado, cara de bebé…

—¡No tengo cara de bebé! —si no estuviera tan pendiente del niño que pensaba secuestrar, ya le abría cocido la boca con un hechizo a esa mujer entrometida.

—Correcto —se encogió de hombros —. Soy Chin Pirako, parte de la manda Los Crecientes. Mi Clan recientemente se alió con tu grupo de malvados que quieren destruir ese estúpido tratado que nos pone a nosotros, especies sobrenaturales, en una gran desventaja. Por lo tanto, mi padre me envió para ayudarte a capturar a la bruja de la cosecha.

Estaba vez, Matako la miró de arriba abajo, para luego centrar su atención nuevamente en el niño y las dos mujeres. —No necesito ayuda para eso.

—Quizá no para capturarla, eres una bruja poderosa, después de todo —aunque era un alago, el tono burlón no se perdió —. Pero creo que te será un poco más complicado si a la ecuación le añades el Omiwabanshu, que también está en busca de la mujer —aquello llamó completamente su atención —. Y créeme, necesitarás la fuerza bruta de un lobo, porque la mujer con la que hablé, es una sacerdotisa poderosa.

—¿Y entonces qué plan tienes? —le preguntó finalmente. Si Shinsuke pensaba que era oportuno tener una alianza con esa manada, ella no era quien para desautorizarlo.

—Simple. Sólo los emboscamos.

—Creo que te estás perdiendo de la parte "discreción".

—Oh, querida. Los lobos no somos discretos —y, finalizada la frase, Pirako salió del escondite, haciendo gala de su agilidad, para formar una pelea entre ella y las dos mujeres que acompañaban al niño.

En minutos, la conmoción fue tal, que varias personas abandonaron los puestos de mercado o comida que tenían allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Matako sacó sus pistolas para ayudar a la pelinaranja, disparando a una de las mujeres, para después proceder a tomar al niño del brazo, con fuerza. Lo que no se esperaba—realmente, realmente no se esperaba eso—fue el hecho de que el "niño" tuviera colmillos afilados.

Como vampiro.

—¡Mierda! —lo soltó de inmediato y, mirándose la muñeca ensangrentada, recitó un hechizo de curación. El niño no extrajo sangre, por lo que el veneno que podría convertirla a ella en un demonio chupa sangre se encontraba circulando en su cuerpo.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que estaba en perfecto estado, miró hacia el lugar a donde había corrido el canijo ese. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr tras él, con Pirako a su espalda. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que otras mujeres pertenecientes al Hyakka las atacaran, pero la mujer lobo fue mucho más rápida que ellas, desenvainando su katana y rebanando todo lo que había a su paso. Matako, sin embargo, seguía concentrada en el niño que, repentinamente, dejó de correr, para darse la vuelta e intentar atacarla.

Bien, eso tampoco se lo esperó.

Convocando un escudo frente a ella, logró detener la patada que el niño proporcionó, pero eso no fue suficiente, porque seguido de ese ataque, siguió una serie de golpes, que, si bien no conectaron con ninguna parte vulnerable del cuerpo de la rubia, sí que venían con una fuerza increíble. Tan digna de un vampiro.

Tirando una de sus pistolas al lado, decidió contratacar con magia. — _Argentum oblinit._

Los rayos que aparecieron alrededor de ella fueron más que suficientes para hacer retroceder al niño, pero hubo algo que lo protegió de recibir algún tipo de daño.

Magia.

Y no fue la de ella.

Una barrera de hielo se alzó frente al cuerpo del muchacho. Y Matako la pudo sentir. La energía de una bruja de la cosecha que, por edad, era más experimentada que ella. Hubo cierta fascinación al saber que la tenía cerca, pero tenía que concentrarse en capturarla. Ya había logrado lo más difícil, que fue encontrarla. Sólo debía completar la tarea antes de que más miembros del Hyakka aparecieran y Pirako ya no pudiera contenerlas a todas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —la voz de la mujer seguía siendo exactamente como la recordaba; profunda y dulce, pero a la misma vez fuerte y segura.

Empero, no había tiempo para entablar una conversación. Si lo hacía, exponiéndole las razones—que muy probablemente rechazaría—por las que debía ir con ella, entonces perdería tiempo y más de la seguridad de Yoshiwara llegaría a la escena.

—Me encantaría hablar, Hinowa-san, pero me temo que no puedo —y, como si la hubiese llamado, Pirako apareció justo al lado del niño, teniendo un agarre mortal sobre su cuello —. Creo que sabes lo que le ocurre a un vampiro si un lobo lo muerde. Probablemente no muera, ya que Pirako-san no está en su estado de metamorfosis, pero si que le dolerá bastante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Hinowa preguntó de nuevo, bajando las manos que previamente tenía alzadas para conjurar hechizos.

—Ven conmigo.

—¡No la escuches, mamá! —gritó Seita, pero en el acto, Pirako lo golpeó en un punto de su cuello que lo hizo perder el conocimiento. Luego lo cargó sobre su hombro.

Hinowa miró horrorizada. —Si vienes conmigo —Matako continuó —, prometo que mi compañera no le hará nada al niño. Haces lo que necesito, y los devolvemos a ti y a él sanos y salvos.

Como si estuviese sopesando sus opciones, la mujer de cabello negro se quedó dubitativa.

—Decide, y que sea rápido —escupió Pirako, sintiendo como varias guerreras del Hyakka se acercaban al lugar.

Sin ninguna otra respuesta más que su asentimiento, Hinowa aceptó la propuesta. La rubia, acercándose a ella, la tomó de la mano, y también a Pirako, para luego recitar un conjuro de retorno al lugar en donde se había vinculado: de regreso a la cueva en el bosque.

* * *

Hijikata abrió los ojos, pero al parecer continuó soñando. O tal vez estaba muerto. Porque en todas partes a su alrededor había rostros extrañamente hermosos, parpadeando y girando en el aire, sonriéndole enigmáticamente. Si estaba realmente muerto, se sintió engañado, porque aún le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo.

Sus pensamientos eran como señales de radio interrumpidas, algunas partes faltantes o distorsionadas, otras provenientes de interminables bucles. Estaba gravemente herido, eso estaba claro. ¿Había tenido una batalla? Por supuesto que había tenido una, ¿por qué otra cosa estaría tan herido?

Sus entrañas palpitaban de dolor, como si fuera algo vivo dentro de él, girando y apretando algo vital, tratando de estallar. El aire alrededor era abrasador y helado por turnos y el esfuerzo necesario para respirar, apenas valía la pena. Principalmente porque seguía tomando respiraciones rápidas y poco profundas, dejándolo mareado y sofocante.

Más cosas se filtraron en su conciencia. Estaba acostado en una mesa firme, no una sensación muy familiar pero reconocible. Había una sensación de una aguja intravenosa clavada en su brazo izquierdo. Sí, su derecho estaba...fuera de servicio, aparentemente. Los detalles eran confusos, pero se sentía entumecido de mala manera, como si ese brazo ya no estuviese allí.

El distintivo olor de antiséptico se mezclaba extrañamente con algún tipo de olor floral, pero no estaba lo suficientemente consciente para señalar a qué pertenecía.

El policía se inquietó por un momento. Si él estaba herido, ¿qué pasó con Kondo, con Sougo? ¿Estaban bien? ¿Fue exitosa una misión? ¿Se convirtió en algún tipo de carga para sus compañeros? No podía concentrarse en un pensamiento el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una respuesta.

Hubo un ruido ambiguo en un tono vagamente molesto proveniente de algún lugar cercano. Pero luego el tono cambió a uno más profundo y femenino, pero de mal humor y, claro, eso tenía que ser una conversación. Alguien estaba hablando cerca.

—Está entrando en shock —anunció la voz femenina.

—Pues entonces has algo —dijo un hombre, cuya voz a Hijikata le sonaba de algo.

—¡No soy un médico!

—¡Por favor!

Oh, esa era Mitsuba. Hijikata sintió que se relajaba un poco. Si Mitsuba estaba con él, debía estar todo bien, ¿no? Ella siempre se encargó de los heridos del Shinsengumi. Estaba temblando de dolor o quizás de fiebre, porque estaba empapado en sudor, pero su mente se calmó definitivamente, sabiendo que ella estaba allí con él.

Un momento después, había manos anormalmente calientes en la piel desnuda de su abdomen y el pelinegro gruñó débilmente en protesta. Fue una sensación extraña, las manos de la mujer trataron de presionar su estómago, pero los músculos allí eran demasiado rígidos para rendirse. Cuando se las arregló para presionar, solo había un poco más de dolor, pero cuando la palma presionada desapareció de repente, Hijikata gritó de pura agonía. No era consciente de que podía sentir más dolor del que ya sentía.

Esas mismas manos pincharon bajo su barbilla buscando su pulso.

—Su condición es crítica y no tengo suministros ni el equipo necesario, ni siquiera capacitación suficiente para este tratamiento.

—Lo sé, pero fuiste lo mejor que pudimos conseguir. Este casi se nos muere en el intento por llevarlo al hospital, Tetsuko.

—Gin-san cree que puedes ayudarlo de alguna manera —otra voz que claramente sabía que conocía, pero no pudo colocarle cara.

—Arreglo armas, no hombres —añadió la mujer, molesta —. ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que pasó desde que se lesionó?

Un bello rostro de una mujer a su izquierda le guiñó un ojo y desapareció en un remolino de pétalos. Finalmente, a Hijikata se le ocurrió que probablemente estaba alucinando, a pesar de que era una elección extraña para su subconsciente. Realmente no le gustaba ninguna de las caras que veía.

—Alrededor de doce horas —contestó Mitsuba —. Intenté controlar la infección de sus heridas, pero nada funcionó.

—Me temo que la infección ya se ha extendido y está al borde de un shock séptico. Eso es serio...

—¡Entonces límpialo o algo!

—¡Gin-san, no es así como funciona! ¡él no sobrevivirá a una operación! Francamente, no creo que pueda sobrevivir incluso en un hospital. Quiero decir, sin magia, no hay solución.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Mitsuba.

—Significa, que la única forma en que él podría sobrevivir a esto, es si hay magia curativa involucrada —la mujer llamada Tetsuko determinó —. Y no me refiero a sangre de vampiro o lobo, o magia negra de una bruja. Necesita magia blanca.

—Una sacerdotisa —concluyó el hombre.

—Correcto.

—¿Y dónde encontramos una? —preguntó el hombre más joven. Preocupación palpante en su voz.

—Todas la sacerdotisas y clérigos son de Omiwabanshu, y realmente no creo que quieran hacerle un favor a este hombre. Y, además, dudo que podamos encontrar una en menos de…lo qué sea que le quede de vida.

—¿Y si la magia es sacada desde otra fuente? —escuchó que cuestionó Mitsuba —Cómo…un descendiente de una sacerdotisa y un cazador… ¿funcionaría?

Hijikata realmente intentó mirar por encima de su hombro, en busca de Mitsuba, pero algo finalmente hizo clic en su mente. ¡Esas eran pantallas! ¡Las caras que veía eran solo imágenes en las pantallas! Tenía casi menos sentido que las alucinaciones. ¿Quién pondría pantallas con damas sonrientes en una maldita enfermería?

—¿Un cruce entre naturalezas? He oído historias, pero nunca los he visto. Supongo que podría funcionar si se intenta explotar más el lado de la magia, que el lado de cazador.

—O-oe, Mitsuba, ¿no me digas que tú…?

—No, yo no —ella negó rápidamente.

Bueno, esa mujer que lo estaba tratando debería tomarle una foto, entonces, porque él era prácticamente eso; hijo de una sacerdotisa y un cazador.

—Bien, eso explicaría por qué fue endemoniadamente resistente cuando peleamos.

¿Peleó? ¿Con quién?

Se perdió el hilo de la conversación por un momento, pero volvió a la medio consciencia cuando un cuerpo cálido con olor a flores—así que ese olor provenía de ese cuerpo—se le acercó y le tomó la mano izquierda con cuidado.

—Toushiro-san, necesito que hagas algo por mí —fue Mitsuba, entonces, quien estaba a su lado —. La magia de tu madre, la que estoy segura que también corre por tus venas, la tienes que compartir con Tetsuko-san.

—¿Compartir? ¿Eso? —Preguntó Hijikata, débilmente, en confusión. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que debía hacer eso? Tenía el mismo sentido que sugerir compartir una pierna o un brazo con alguien. Ninguno.

—Sí, justo como cuando canalizas fuerza para que un ataque sea más efectivo.

—Pero…

—Solo hazlo, por favor —a pesar de la suavidad con la que le pidió aquello, todavía podía escuchar la urgencia en su voz.

El Vicecomandante buscó a regañadientes dentro de lo que normalmente sentía como una luz parpadeante muy, muy pequeña dentro de él, pero en su lugar había una pared de fuego. ¿Cómo se supone que sabría que lo estaba haciendo bien?

—Nada —dijo Tetsuko.

intentó todo lo que pudo para canalizar su supuesta magia hacia ella.

No pasó nada durante un segundo o dos, pero luego la mujer levantó la mano con un grito de sorpresa, el chico de lentes—ya podía verlos un poco mejor—miró asombrado y el hombre de cabello plateado parecía que se había tragado la lengua.

Era un sentimiento extraño dar flujo de poder. Y había tantas preguntas sobre lo que pasaba en su cabeza, porque Hijikata no estaba completamente seguro de que realmente estuviera sucediendo todo esto. Todo en su interior parecía ser consumido por llamas.

Así que cuando su brazo derecho comenzó a arder—literalmente–, solo se alarmó un poco. El dolor llegó un momento después, aplastante pero todavía mucho más débil de lo que cabría esperar de una carne en ebullición.

Una corta conversación a la que poco prestó atención siguió después de eso, pero entendió que el plan era abrirlo en el estómago y suturar dos puntos huecos, que de alguna manera terminaron allí, sin dejar heridas entrantes, pero no sólo su abdomen. Al aparecer también iban a abrir su brazo, para reparar todo el daño que sufrió, lavarlo con una combinación de antibióticos y magia curativa y coserlo nuevamente, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo que necesitaba ser rellenada.

Los siguientes acontecimientos pasaron como un borrón, mayormente porque su cabeza estaba nublada y drogada, pero siempre estuvo consciente de que la mano delicada de Mitsuba nunca abandonó la suya, aun cuando la apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo último que Hijikata recordó escuchar antes de quedarse dormido fue la voz de Mitsuba diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

—Puedes descansar ahora —dijo la castaña, y el pelinegro estaba fuera, casi antes de que pudiera escuchar el resto —. Lo hiciste muy bien.

* * *

El frío de la noche se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable de tratar. ¿Por qué Gin tenía que vivir tan lejos de la civilización? Kagura ya estaba cansada de correr. Sin embargo, sus quejas minimizaron cuando, a lo lejos, pudo visualizar la vieja vivienda. Ya se imaginaba durmiendo en una cama cómoda—aunque dudaba que fuera tan cómoda como la cama perteneciente a Soyo—, tomar una ducha relajante y comer arroz con huevo. Fue fácil hacerla feliz.

Y también muy fácil hacerla infeliz, porque incluso desde lejos, podía dar crédito a lo que su vista le enseñaba. La casa parecía estar habitada por un montón de personas. Había gente por todas partes, fuera, tal vez incluso dentro, como si se tratase de un cuartel militar. Lo que la hizo más rabiosa fue el hecho de que las personas, alertas cada una ante el peligro, tenían encima un uniforme característico de una fuerza policial que Kagura había aprendido a no querer mucho desde las últimas noches.

¿Por qué demonios se encontraban los bastardos cazadores del Shinsengumi en la casa de Gin? La bermellón no lo entendía, pero de seguro no era nada bueno.

A paso firme, se dirigió más cerca a la casa, pero por su visión periférica, pudo notar una mata de cabello castaña inconfundible y que, sin duda alguna, ella deseaba hacer pupa. Los deseos de venganza se apoderaron rápidamente de ella y, en menos de lo que pudo haber reaccionado ante cualquier otra cosa, su pie conectó limpiamente contra la cabeza de hongo, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros hasta finalmente chocarse contra un árbol.

El resto de miembros del Shinsengumi solo pudieron mirar a la vampira recién llegada, con asombro. Nadie mandaba a volar al Capitán Okita así y se quedaba tan tranquilo.

Iba a correr sangre.

Sougo se despegó del árbol como pudo y levantó la vista con desprecio.

—Tú...

—Hola, bastardo.

Kagura inmediatamente evadió la bala que el policía había disparado, y sacó una daga que había recogido de por ahí, acercándose a él en un parpadeo y empujándola hacia abajo en su pierna. La hoja atravesó la piel limpiamente. Una ola de alivio fluyó a través de la bermellón cuando lo escuchó sisear de dolor. Eso se había sentido bien; no lo mataría, pero se sintió bien.

Extendiendo la mano, Sougo la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí. Kagura reaccionó rápidamente y con su otro puño dio un golpe en su mandíbula. El hombre gruñó en respuesta, escupiendo un poco de sangre. Su agarre aflojándose en su muñeca. Tirando de sí misma y sacando la daga de la pierna del policía, la chica se lanzó una vez más, pero el castaño evadió el golpe agachándose rápidamente y clavando un codazo en su abdomen que la dejó prácticamente sin aire. Después, utilizando los hombros de la vampira como apoyo, el giro sobre su cabeza para quedar en la parte posterior de ella.

Malditos sean sus movimientos hábiles. Aún con una pierna herida, el imbécil era bastante ágil.

—Y yo que creí que podíamos comenzar de nuevo —dijo, casi en un tono burlón que a Kagura la molestó más.

—¡Comenzar de nuevo mi trasero!

Y con ese grito, ella se giró completamente y desvió rápidamente su ataque antes de patear. Sougo, detuvo la patada con su brazo derecho y, con el izquierdo, una vez más tomó la muñeca de Kagura, para luego torcerla en un ángulo doloroso, que le hacía difícil escapar.

—No quiero pelear —le dijo de inmediato.

—¡Que pena, porque yo sí!

Ella literalmente se fracturó la muñeca para poder salir de su agarre. Acomodándosela de nuevo, y deseando que el dolor desapareciera o la curación llegara más rápido, descendió rápidamente varios pasos atrás antes de lanzar una serie de golpes tan rápidos, que a Okita le estaba costando seguirle el ritmo para poder esquivar. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sougo finalmente desenvainara su espada y bloqueara sus ataques con ella, golpeándola en el proceso, pero sin cortarla, pues fue la empuñadura la cual se giró y se estrelló contra un costado de Kagura.

El bastardo Sádico no tenía intención de pelear en serio con ella, y eso la molestó más, si eso fuera posible.

—Estás jugando conmigo. Lucha contra mí adecuadamente —exigió de forma altanera.

—Realmente no quieres eso —y, mirándola de arriba abajo, agregó: —, China.

Lo siguiente que el castaño supo fue que había sido arrojado hacia atrás, nuevamente, y su cuerpo se conectó con dureza con una pared de la casa, tanto que la piedra y el yeso se astillaron y se clavaron en su columna vertebral.

Okita se desplomó en el suelo. Su espalda se sentía rota, pero aún podía sentir sus piernas. Eso fue un alivio. Él exhaló pesadas respiraciones ahora, el viento golpeando su cara.

Le había prometido a Gintoki que, por agradecimiento a lo que hizo por Mitsuba, no dañaría a esa estúpida vampira, y él era un hombre de palabra. A lo largo de este altercado, sólo se ha estado defendiendo, pero ella se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. La tos sin aliento que se le escapó. Hubo un extraño traqueteo en su pecho—probablemente una costilla rota—, pero lo ignoró.

—Solo te golpeé una vez y no puedes manejar mi fuerza... —Kagura apuntó su espada, que se la había quitado, y levantó la barbilla de Sougo con su punta —. Eso es patético.

El Capitán no respondió. Sus ojos rubíes miraron a la bermellón y lentamente una sonrisa se extendió en sus propios labios. La frente de Kagura se arrugó. Él tomó la espada por el filo y con fuerza la atrajo hacia sí, incrustándola en la pila de concreto detrás de él y llevándose a la chica en el proceso.

Soltó la hoja y, agarrando a Kagura de la cintura, invirtió las posiciones, dándole una patada—estaba seguro de que escuchó que un hueso fue roto—en la parte inferior de la espalda, lo que la hizo caer hacia adelante. Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa, que se convirtió en un tipo de gruñido animal. Notó que sus ojos estaban cambiando a un color rojo, casi tan parecidos al color de los suyos.

El policía retrocedió un paso. La vampira se lanzó hacia él ahora, agarrándolo y devolviéndolo. Sintió que su cuerpo se conectaba con los escombros apilados de nuevo. Tomó la katana rápidamente, decidido entonces a lastimarla, pero antes de que ocurriera cualquier otra cosa, Kagura había sido mandada a volar.

—¡Líder, no puedes matarlo! ¡Ahora somos aliados! —la voz de Katsura llegó a los oídos de Kagura.

Ella se levantó de una pila de árboles destruidos, para ver a Zura de pie junto a Elizabeth, y al Comandante de los cazadores ayudando a ponerse de pie al bastardo sádico. También estaba Madao, pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando, Zura?! —exigió entonces.

—¡No es Zura, es Katsura!

Ella no se imaginó que le iban a salir con la estúpida respuesta de que ahora tenía que vivir con los perros del Shinsengumi.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, aturdiendo a los hombres que se encontraban cerca.

—Esto va a ser tan divertido —comentó Sougo, sarcástico como siempre.

* * *

 **Argentum oblinit significa rayo de luz en latín, así que fue con eso que Matako atacó a Seita.**

 **Probablemente los capítulos se vuelvan más largos a partir de aquí, porque hay muchas cosas y muchos escenas distintas que quiero mostrar y diferentes puntos de vista, así que a partir del próximo habrán más palabras :v**

 **Agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios, aunque no tenga tiempo para responderlos, de verdad que los aprecio.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Dos brujas y sangre noble

**Volveré a hacer la misma pregunta: ¿Todavía hay alguien por aquí? xD Si es así, déjenme decirles que tienen todo mi corazón por esperar :v y no siendo nada más, aquí les dejo el nuevo cap~**

* * *

 **Dos brujas y sangre de noble**

.

.

.

Ya estaba entrada la noche cuando Nobume arribó junto con Soyo a la mansión perteneciente a esta última. Saludando cordialmente a los guardias de la entrada, la pelinegra, en su compañía, entró al hogar permitiéndose estar más cómoda. Al parecer, no había rastro de su hermano mayor, por lo que la cazadora supuso que este aún no había concluido con sus labores del día y, por lo tanto, Isaburo todavía debía estar ocupado. Esta idea fue corroborada cuando comenzó a vibrar el teléfono de la mujer, indicándole que había recibido un mensaje. Dicho mensaje era de su jefe, notificándole algunos cambios de última hora que ella, sinceramente, no se esperaba.

 _"Lamento mucho informarte que, por razones diplomáticas, Shige-shige-sama no llegará a casa temprano, así que no estaré allí en la hora que acordamos. Estás a cargo esta noche de Soyo-sama. Lo lamento"._

A ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero si no podía dormir una noche más en su cómoda cama, podría estar enloqueciendo prontamente.

—Nobume-san, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Soyo, mirando como la peliazul se quedó parada en medio del pasillo mirando su teléfono.

—Al parecer me quedaré con usted esta noche también, Hime-sama —respondió ella tranquilamente —. Su hermano estará ocupado hasta tarde. Le sugiero que no se desvele esperándolo.

—Oh, ya veo —pareció un poco triste tras la noticia de no poder ver a su hermano por esa noche, pero rápidamente se recompuso y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa a la peliazul —. Gracias por cuidarme siempre, Nobume-san. Realmente lo aprecio.

Era extraño que personas como Soyo Tokugawa, miembros de la nobleza que lo han tenido todo en la vida, fuesen amables con su servidumbre. Y la princesa, más que eso, apreciaba a las personas que estaban junto a ella. Incluso alguna vez llegó a decir que la consideraba a ella y a Okita Sougo como sus amigos, más que como sus guardaespaldas. Por eso se preocupaba si algo malo le pasaba a alguno de los dos.

La princesa realmente se merecía que le pasaran cosas muy buenas en su vida.

—Jiiya probablemente ya estará dormido —expresó la menor en voz alta.

—Vaya a dormir entonces, Hime-sama —sugirió Nobume —. La acompaño a su cuarto.

Ante el asentimiento de la chica, la cazadora se encaminó junto con la princesa a lo largo de los pasillos de la mansión, hacia sus aposentos. Una vez estuvo allí, Nobume se paró fuera de la habitación.

—Estaré aquí a su servicio, si requiere cualquier cosa.

—Gracias —y con eso, la pelinegra cerró la puerta. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta volviese abrirse de par en par, revelando a la princesa nuevamente —. No sé por qué, pero realmente pienso que no podré dormir esta noche sola, y no estoy muy cómoda teniéndote parada allí en el pasillo. ¿Puede entrar?

Si era una orden una sugerencia, Nobume realmente no se lo pensó. Aunque en primera instancia creyó que eso no era apropiado, porque ella era de la nobleza, pero de nuevo, Soyo no iba aceptar esa excusa, por lo que decidió simplemente acceder ante la petición de la más pequeña. Una vez estuvo dentro, la princesa volvió a la cama y se arropó con las mantas, palmeando un lugar justo a su lado para que su cuidadora se sentara justo allí. Sin embargo, Nobume negó y simplemente arrastró un asiento y lo situó al lado de la cama, para luego sentarse allí. Casi de inmediato, vio como los ojos de Soyo se cerraban y ella entraba al mundo de los sueños. Y, a pesar de ella también estar un poco cansada, se obligó a sí misma a mantener los ojos abiertos.

Supo que eso había sido la mejor opción, cuando a sus sentidos llegaron ruidos extraños provenientes de afuera de la habitación de la princesa. Dicho suceso le pareció por de más extraño, así que, con la mano situada en el mango de su katana, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando fue recibida por el cuerpo—a simple vista sin vida—de una de las personas que cuidaban el hogar de los Tokugawa.

Inmediatamente después desenvainó su arma, lista para cualquier tipo de amenaza que asechara los alrededores. El enemigo debía ser un problema bastante jodido, ya que varios miembros del Mimawarigumi se encontraban fuera de combate, heridos.

Tres pasos resonaron desde atrás de ella y, haciendo caso a sus sentidos, Nobume evadió un ataque con total rapidez, saltando hacia la pared que tenía a su derecha para apoyarse en ella con su pie, y así caer finalmente al otro lado de su oponente. Un tipo alto, con unas gafas y un cabello extraño. ¿Qué querían ellos con la familia Tokugawa?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, pues el hombre, con una agilidad digna de una persona que ha recibido entrenamiento físico toda su vida, elevó su pierna derecha y, haciendo un pequeño giro, logró impactar a la peliazul, quien perdió el equilibrio inmediatamente. Tan pronto como logró ponerse de pie nuevamente, le saltó encima, enfrentándolo con una gran fuerza, espada en mano. Dejó caer el acero con todas sus fuerzas, pero dio en el vacío, porque, al parecer, el instinto del extraño le advirtió del peligro un segundo antes y alcanzó a mover el cuerpo, echándose hacia un lado a gran velocidad. El brutal impulso empleado en la estocada desequilibró a la cazadora, y esto fue aprovechado por su enemigo, quien, empleando la misma velocidad de antes, la golpeó en la espalda, precipitándola hacia delante. Ella tropezó, cayó de rodillas y su espada se golpeó contra el suelo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que un golpe en la nuca la tiró de boca y la dejó inmóvil en el suelo.

Desde donde se encontraba, Soyo pudo ver todo lo acontecido con gran horror. Y, a pesar de estar completamente asustada, quiso ir a ayudar a Nobume, que yacía sin moverse en el suelo después del golpe contundente que aquel extraño hombre le había propinado en la nunca.

—¡Nobume-san! —tal vez no debió haber gritado y alertado al enemigo de su presencia, pero estaba asustada y preocupada. Entonces se precipitó hacia el lugar en donde estaba la joven.

Sin embargo, no pudo llegar a su objetivo, puesto que fue levantada del suelo y echada al hombro de alguien, como si ella fuese un costal de papas.

—No tenemos al Shogun, pero si que tenemos a un noble legítimo entre nosotros —expresó el hombre que la tenía cautiva.

—¡Suéltame! —la princesa demandó inmediatamente, moviendo todo su cuerpo en pro a quedar en libertad. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Lo único que ganó fue que le vendaran los ojos y la amordazaran.

—Vámonos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí —dijo el otro hombre; el que había dejado a Nobume inconsciente.

La princesa realmente se merecía que le pasaran cosas muy buenas en su vida.

Lástima que la gran lista de desgracias que aguardaban por ella apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Tanto revuelo en Yoshiwara no presagiaba nada bueno. Algo en los sentidos de Tsukuyo le decían que algo fuera de lo común había sucedido mientras ella no estaba presente, y la sensación de hundimiento en su estómago no la abandonó después de que ella habló con los miembros del Omiwabanshu que venían en busca de Hinowa. No era una sensación agradable. Se sentía observada todo el tiempo. No tuvo una guardia tranquila después de esa reunión, y la mala noche, para ella, apenas comenzaba.

—¡Jefa! —el grito de una de las mujeres miembros del Hyakka le confirmó, sin necesidad de más palabras, que algo malo había pasado.

Esperó a que la mujer la alcanzara para preguntar la razón por la que la buscaba con tanta impaciencia. —¿Ha pasado algo?

—¡Hinowa-san y Seita han sido secuestrados por una bruja y un lobo! —informó rápidamente la mujer.

Para Tsukuyo, aquellas palabras equivalían a decirle que el fin del mundo efectivamente había llegado. Se esperó cualquier cosa, menos eso. Siempre supo que a Hinowa la buscaban por ser la penúltima bruja de la cosecha, y que el poder que ella tenía era inimaginable, pero creyó que, si se hacía más fuerte, podría evitar que alguna vez se la llevaran, protegiéndola con su vida de ser necesario. Por eso les había mentido a los miembros del Omiwabanshu que habían preguntado por ella hacia pocas horas. Pensaba que la estaba protegiendo de algo malo. ¿Cómo Seita terminó siendo secuestrado también? ¿Por qué los querían? Eran demasiadas preguntas que no tenían una respuesta válida. La rubia estaba enojada tanto con los secuestradores, como con ella misma.

Lo primero—y quizá único—que cruzó por su cabeza fue el hecho que tenía que rescatar a ambos de sus captores. Sin embargo, era imprudente que se moviera sin tener un plan preestablecido y tan siquiera sin saber a donde se los habían llevado. Trató de enfocarse y organizar sus pensamientos. La desesperación no la llevarían a ninguna parte. Y entonces, como un foco de luz iluminándose, la rubia pensó de nuevo en el Omiwabanshu. Por supuesto, ellos no habrían ido en busca de Hinowa si no supiesen para qué demonios la estaban buscando.

El sospechoso más factible, por el momento, eran ellos. Sin embargo, la mujer que le había traído la noticia mencionó a una bruja muy poderosa y a un lobo como los autores materiales del suceso. El Omiwabanshu había exiliado a las brujas debido a los sacrificios humanos y pactos que estas hacían, prohibiéndoles hacer sus "prácticas". Por eso la mayoría, si no habían sido asesinadas, habían encontrado refugio en Yoshiwara. Le resultaba difícil pensar que se habían aliado de último momento a una bruja para que secuestrara a otra bruja. Además de esto, los clanes de lobos tenían sus propios pactos con el Omiwabanshu y, mientras se encadenaran en luna llena, no había ningún problema con su existencia.

Nada encajaba en ese complejo rompecabezas. No tenía tiempo que perder, pues entre más rápido comenzara la búsqueda, mejor. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada si no tenía certeza alguna de lo que estaba sucediendo. Por eso supuso que tendría que comenzar por buscar al hombre y a la mujer que la habían interceptado para hacerle preguntas hace poco. Ellos tenían que saber dónde estaban Hinowa y Seita, y lo más importante, para qué los querían.

Así pues, rápidamente se encaminó al lugar en donde los vio por ultima vez, deseando que no se hubiesen ido todavía. Cuando vio una mata de cabello lila, supo que la suerte, por esta vez, estaba de su lado.

Se acercó a ellos a paso firme. —De acuerdo, quiero saber, ¿por qué demonios quieren a Hinowa? —tras finalizar sus palabras, golpeó la palma de su mano contra la mesa —. Aparecen ustedes y, en menos de una hora, ella es secuestrada junto con su hijo.

La mujer se acomodó los lentes, evidentemente preocupada por lo que la rubia acababa de decir. —Sabía que mentías acerca de no conocer a la bruja de la cosecha.

—Bueno, la estaba protegiendo de que algo como lo que acaba de pasar, no le sucediera.

—Ese era nuestro trabajo —habló el hombre del flequillo —. Sarutobi y yo teníamos la misión de encontrar y llevar con nosotros a la bruja de la cosecha, para evitar…

Cuando se detuvo, Tsukuyo frunció el ceño. Querían ocultarte información valiosa para poder encontrar a Hinowa y Seita, y ella no iba a permitir eso. —Para evitar, ¿qué? —al no obtener respuesta, se frustró más —. Hinowa y Seita son mi familia, y acaban de llevárselos a ambos. Necesito saber qué está pasando para poder rescatarlos, así que, por favor, díganme lo que saben.

Eso pareció haber hecho el truco, pues, tras una breve mirada entre ellos y un asentimiento por parte de Sarutobi, el hombre volvió a hablar. —Evitar que la maldición de la manada Media Luna sea rota.

—¿Qué? —desde niña, le habían dicho que eso era solo un mito. ¿Ahora le estaban diciendo que, en efecto, era real?

—Se necesitan dos brujas poderosas —él continuó —, preferiblemente procedentes de una cosecha, para realizar la anulación del hechizo.

—Pensamos que, consiguiendo la bruja faltante, no se podría quebrantar la maldición —esta vez habló la mujer —. Sin embargo, no contamos con la alianza del Clan de los Crecientes a esta ridícula causa.

Había muchas cosas que la rubia bruja no entendía y deseaba poder hacerlo, y tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía poder donde empezar.

—¿Qué se supone que quieren lograr quitando la maldición de esta manada?

—Derrocar el tratado firmado hace 100 años. Y, además de eso, quieren la cura —la cara del hombre parecía confusa —. El Omiwabanshu no está seguro de esto, pero se rumorea que hubo una vez un brujo, el primero de todos, tan poderoso que logró crear un conjuro que concedía la inmortalidad y con ella, grandes habilidades físicas.

—Los vampiros —asumió Tsukuyo. Una vez, cuando era niña, Hinowa le había contado sobre los años de linaje vampírico. Le contó del creador del hechizo. El hombre que sólo quería cambiar la suerte de unos cuantos hombres y una mujer condenados a morir.

—Exacto. Pero, así mismo, creó una especie de antídoto. Sin embargo, esta cura funcionaba también para quitar los poderes sobrenaturales de las brujas, los licántropos y algunos cazadores. Vivir como humanos fue para unos un sueño, para otros un gran error. Al final, el brujo murió en extrañas circunstancias y en su tumba se haya la cura. El problema es que no se sabe en donde está enterrado.

Escuchando todo esto, no podía no entender por qué las personas sobrenaturales no querrían una cura. Ella la tomaría, sin dudar, se la daría a Seita también, para que dejase de ser eternamente un niño y, por supuesto, a Hinowa, para quitar tanta carga de poder que tenía.

—Un minuto, ¿por qué necesitan a la manda Media Luna para hacer todo eso? —preguntó.

—Alianza, supongo. Ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con la firma del tratado.

—Por eso era importante que no obtuviesen a la segunda bruja que les hacia falta —comentó Sarutobi —. Sólo queda esperar que la protección continua que le impusimos a los Tokugawa haya servido de algo.

Eso descolocó un poco a la rubia. —¿Qué tienen que ver en esto ellos?

—La sangre noble —contestó el castaño —. Con la sangre de un noble se hizo la maldición, con la sangre de un noble se quita.

Al parecer, Tsukuyo uniría fuerzas con estos dos miembros del Omiwabanshu para traer a Hinowa y Seita de vuelta y, así mismo, tratar de evitar lo que, por ahora, parecía inevitable.

Jodido embrollo.

* * *

Lo único que veían sus ojos era negro. Desde que aceptó irse con las dos chicas para evitar que le hicieran daño al niño, Hinowa había estado con los ojos vendados. A pesar de eso, podía afirmar que la estaban conduciendo por un lugar destapado, si tenía en cuenta el frio que hacía. Además, los sonidos que hacían algunos animales la alertaban: la estaban llevando al bosque. ¿A qué parte de él? No lo sabía, pero por lo menos tenía cierto conocimiento sobre su paradero.

A su lado, pudo sentir temblar a Seita. A tientas, buscó su mano para tomarla y brindarle un poco de confort. Él era un niño, y era entendible si estaba asustado. No debería haber pasado por esto nunca.

—Probablemente sea ridículo preguntar a donde me llevan, pero creo que me compete saber cuales son las razones tras este secuestro —no tuvo realmente la esperanza de que le contestarían, pero no perdía nada con hacer intento.

Lo que siguió del camino, fue totalmente silencioso, y supo que ya no avanzarían más debido a que, sin previo aviso, la habían descargado en el piso, le quitaron la venda de los ojos y la amarraron a un árbol. Vio como a Seita, en cambio, lo metieron a una cueva y la misma niña rubia que la había traído ahí realizó un hechizo para evitar que el niño pudiese salir. Una vez Hinowa observó el rostro de la joven con detenimiento, algo dentro de ella le dijo que la conocía. Había visto a esa niña antes, pero no lograba recordar cuando, en qué lugar y en qué situación se habían encontrado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un par de voces en la lejanía, avisándole que alguien se acercaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hinowa observara a dos hombres—uno de ellos cargando a una señorita en el hombro—que se dirigían a la cueva en donde estaba Seita. Allí, por lo que ella alcanzó a observar, dejaron a la chica, con los ojos vendados y amordazada. Sin embargo, su estado no impidió que ella hiciera ruidos—que supuso, eran gritos—. Desafortunadamente estos sonidos eran mayormente amortiguados por la mordaza. Desde el lugar en donde se encontraba, no podía ver bien el rostro de la jovencita, pero a jugar por la fina ropa—que parecía un pijama—que traía puesta, pudo inferir que se trataba de alguien importante. Probablemente de la realeza.

—¡Tardaron demasiado! —le dijo entonces la rubia de la coleta al hombre mayor ante ella —. ¿Y por qué demonios trajiste a la niña en lugar de al Shogun? Eres lolicon.

—No soy lolicon, soy feminista —respondió el hombre —. No hubo rastro del Shogun, pero su hermana ha de ser igualmente servible.

La chica se giró para mirar al otro hombre que se encontraba sentado en el suelo y recostado en un árbol, como para pedirle que le dijera en efecto, era cierto lo que le dijo el grandote.

—La chica sirve —dijo rápidamente este, a lo que la mujer se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien —y, una vez dicho esto, se acercó al lugar en donde Hinowa estaba amarrada —. Ten. Bebe esto.

La pelinegra miró con un poco de desconfianza el frasco que le estaban ofreciendo. —¿Qué es eso?

—Es sólo agua. Será mejor que la bebas, porque no obtendrás nada más de aquí.

Con un asentimiento, Hinowa abrió la boca para que vertieran el contenido de la botella, pues al estar atada, no podía hacerlo por su cuenta. —Dale un poco al niño, por favor. Debe tener sed.

La chica no le respondió, no porque no quisiese hacerlo, sino porque en ese momento llegó otra persona, lo que la hizo pararse en seguida. —¡Shinsuke-sama, ya tenemos todo listo!

El recién llegado, que respondía a aquel llamado, medio sonrió. —Perfecto.

* * *

Pocas veces Kondo sentía la tensión palpable, y seriamente pensó que si en su sistema no hubiese habido una gota de alcohol—pero no era el caso—probablemente intentaría persuadir a la vampira y a Sougo para que dejaran de enviarse miradas que profesaban odio y deseos de matarse entre sí. A pesar de que Katsura había estado explicando lo que estaba ocurriendo, y él mismo ya había explicado la razón por la que los miembros del Shinsengumi se encontraban ahora en esa casa, la cara de Kagura no hacia si no ponerse más agria ante cada palabra dicha. Parecía que cada cosa que salía de la boca del vampiro era cada vez peor para la bermellón. Y Sougo, a pesar de su condición de herido luego de la pelea que tuvo con la chica, no ayudaba mucho, mirándola de forma burlona, aumentando mucho más su mal humor.

Estos jóvenes de hoy en día eran terribles.

—Y esa es la situación —terminó entonces Katsura de explicarle todo a Kagura —. Líder, estamos en verdaderos problemas.

La bermellón entonces se retiró de la pared en donde había estado recostada y descruzó los brazos. —Bien, eso explica por qué estos bastardos están aquí. Pero no explica qué _estás_ haciendo aquí, Zura.

Kondo no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar las razones del vampiro, así que también prestó atención ante el cuestionamiento de la chica. Sougo, que estaba sentado en el árbol que había sido destruido, también pareció prestar real atención a esto. Además, Yamazaki dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo—limpiar todo el desastre que habían hecho esos dos monstruos—y Shimaru también pareció prestar atención.

—¡No es Zura, es Katsura! —corrigió el hombre —. Vine a traerte a Sadaharu —ante la mención del can, el rostro de la vampira pareció cambiar drásticamente.

No era realmente lo que esperaba Kondo—y probablemente tampoco los demás miembros del Shinsengumi—.

—¡¿Sadaharu?! ¿En donde está? —preguntó emocionada Kagura.

—Transportando a Hiji-bastardo en el paseo de la muerte —contestó Okita, haciendo que la chica le enviara una mirada llena de veneno —. Más que un perro gigante, es un gran transporte.

—Cállate, chihuahua estúpido.

El castaño se paró del lugar en donde estaba, dirigiéndose hacia la casa. Una vez estuvo adentro, se giró para comentar: —Claro que, con una dueña que parece un orangután monstruoso, es entendible que el perro sea igual.

No pasó ni cinco segundos para que Kagura emprendiera el movimiento directo a masacrar a Okita y volverlo una pupa sangrienta. —¡Bastardo de mierda! —pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, recordando que aún no la habían invitado a pasar —. Voy a sacarle la vida por los ojos, lo juro. ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!

Y así, mientras Kagura profesaba insultos contra el castaño cazador, Kondo se giró para mirar a Katsura—sabiendo que Sougo estaba a salvo mientras estuviese dentro de la casa y Kagura no pudiese entrar—y preguntarle si lo que había dicho era cierto.

—¿En realidad viniste sólo por eso?

El silencio fue corto. Interrumpido cuando el pelinegro habló nuevamente. —Al principio, sí. Pero también hay algo que debo impedir —asegurándose que Kagura siguiese gritando en la entrada de la casa, continuó —. Tenemos hasta la luna llena de mañana para evitar que la manada Media Luna vuelva.

—¡¿Qué?! —Yamazaki soltó inmediatamente, recordando aquel suceso que le había ocurrido cuando era su labor cuidar de la princesa Soyo.

Kondo frunció los labios.

El asunto era bastante delicado, y el tiempo les jugaba en contra.


End file.
